Une simple partie d'échecs
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Il n'avait pas prévu de croiser son ennemi ce jour-là. Il n'avait rien prévu, et à cause de cela - ou peut-être bien grâce à cela - il n'était pas seul, quand il avait décidé de combattre, puis de rejoindre, leur ennemi.
1. Quand on dispose les pièces

**Nom :** Une simple partie d'échecs

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Je ne gagne pas de sous, ne tente pas de voler ses personnages, lieux, idées. Je veux juste prouver mon fanatisme. Histoire de faire rager Rea. *sort*

**Note :** Elle avait presque deviné la Rea d'ailleurs… Mais bon. Ou comment j'aime pas avoir plein de bonnes idées en même temps. Comment je vais faire pour continuer autant de fics ? Aucune idée. Au moins, le chap' de Fighter est posté… Déjà ça de fait^^ Vais à ma pré-rentrée, adios %)

* * *

><p><em>Quand on dispose les pièces<br>_

_Prologue  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>L'entité toute-puissante que constituaient les Great Spirits chantait. Spectacle très particulier réservé au Shaman King.<em>

_La nuit de son sacre, il avait alors pensé que le grand jour – la grande nuit – était enfin arrivé. C'était une impression d'accomplissement, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'autre solution, comme s'il était _destiné_ à devenir le roi des Shamans. Sans autre issue possible._

_C'est cependant à cet instant-là qu'avait résonné une voix, plus puissante que les autres. Une voix qui portait toute la force de l'orage et de l'incendie, en même temps que tout le calme de la rivière et de la brise. L'esprit à qui elle appartenait était translucide, sans forme réelle ni logique aucune. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ni comment, Hao comprit qu'il était face à un de ses prédécesseurs. Un ancien Shaman King. Après un temps qui ne se mesura pas, il entendit les mots de son interlocuteur :_

**_« Tu penses vraiment que tout cela devait forcément arriver ? »_**

_Il mit un moment à répondre, fronçant les sourcils. « Bien sûr. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait me vaincre. » A cet instant, sans qu'il sache bien pourquoi, il se rappela de la soi-disant sainte des X-Laws, qui avait pourtant juré y arriver. Cela le fit rire, un peu._

**_« Et si je devais te prouver que tu as tort ? »_**

_Il leva des yeux sombres vers l'esprit, son rire s'éteignant brutalement. « Je suis ici pour être couronné et pour accomplir mon rêve, » rétorqua-t-il. « Ce que vous avez déjà fait. Je ne souhaite pas écouter vos élucubrations, d'autant plus que dans quelques heures, je recevrai sûrement de la visite. » _

**_« Ne t'inquiètes donc pas tant, beau prince, je ne vais pas te mettre en retard pour ta sympathique petite fête, »_**_ rit l'esprit,** « je veux juste te raconter une histoire. On change la reine et on recommence. Après tout, tu n'as rien contre les échecs, si ? »**_

_Hao n'eut pas le temps de protester. La voix, l'esprit s'était enroulé autour de lui et l'enserrait maintenant, le précipitant vers une société encore plus haute dans le Great-Spirit. Plus haute que celle du Shaman King ? C'était impossible…_

_Et pourtant…_

* * *

><p><span>Quatre ans auparavant (Nord de l'Italie)<span>

Il ne pouvait pas croire sa chance. Si peu de temps après, retrouver celui qui lui avait tout pris ! Mais il ne pouvait pas y aller sans réfléchir. D'abord parce que l'ennemi était puissant, et puis surtout parce qu'entre ses mains reposait un précieux fardeau. Le corps mince de l'enfant qui serait bientôt leur sainte à tous gisait, endormi dans ses bras, alors qu'il rentrait en Italie rejoindre Marco et la nouvelle recrue, là, Meene quelque chose… Aucune importance. Car enfin, s'il parvenait à vaincre leur ennemi, il n'y aurait plus besoin d'Iron Maiden, plus besoin de X-Laws, plus besoin de souffrance et de colère. Ils seraient enfin vengés.

Et tout ça bien avant le Shaman Fight.

Le grand X-Law posa délicatement le corps de sa protégée contre un rocher. Ainsi, elle serait à l'écart du combat et des balles perdues – ou de leur équivalent. Se redressant lentement, il observa encore son adversaire avant d'appeler Lucifel et de s'élancer.

Cela dit, le combat en lui-même ne dura pas longtemps.

Quand son corps brûlé entra en contact avec la colonne de pierre, le grand prêtre perdit momentanément connaissance. Alors qu'il reprenait douloureusement contact avec la réalité, il eut un moment de flottement alors qu'il comprenait qu'il était encore en vie. Pourquoi ? Son premier mouvement consista à chercher son arme, mais il la vit du coin de l'œil, fumante, coincée sous le pied du jeune homme. Il était sans défense.

Et pourtant pas encore mort. L'autre, bien que d'un pouvoir très supérieur au sien, ne l'avait pas tué. Il n'avait pas mis le feu aux vieux os du prêtre, ni rien – pourquoi ? C'était comme si – comme si il voulait lui expliquer quelque chose. Lui donner une leçon, en somme.

Alors que l'omnyôji maîtrisait et détruisait sans peine la justice supposée toute-puissante des X-Laws… Comme pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas réelle. Pas unique, en tout cas. Comme pour prouver que lui aussi… Lui aussi… ?

_« Viens. »_

Le mot résonna un moment dans les ruines désertes. A peine un murmure, et pourtant toute la force d'un ordre. L'injonction avait une puissance sans commune mesure avec le corps fluet de celui qui l'avait prononcée.

Il eut un instant de vide total, comme si tout d'un coup il n'était plus sûr de rien. Ce qu'il comprenait désormais du brun lui donnait une impression étrange – comme si tout ce en quoi il avait toujours cru était faux, et pire, destructeur. Car après tout, à part tuer des sbires de son ennemi, qu'avaient-ils fait ? Avaient-ils été plus heureux après s'être sali les mains ? Ce qu'ils avaient fait n'était que se donner un but, un horizon – cela n'avait en rien empêché la souffrance. Ils avaient juste différé l'inévitable, et créé encore plus de haine. Parce qu'au fond – même les sbires du brun devaient avoir une famille. Une famille qui les regrettait sûrement. Une famille qui, comme Marco et lui-même, voudrait se venger…

Rackist comprit tout d'un coup qu'il suivrait Hao.

Ne restait qu'une complication. Elle. Elle était encore là-bas, endormie. Avait-il le droit de l'abandonner ? Comment Marco la retrouverait-il ? Non, ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, le blond ne la retrouverait pas. Elle serait perdue et retournerait à la rue, à la poussière, aux coups. A la mort. Tout ce dont ils avaient tenté de l'arracher. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait la laisser là, alors qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose – mais quoi ?

_« Tu peux l'emmener. »_

L'homme leva les yeux. Le petit brun ne s'était pas retourné vers lui ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il observait les étoiles avec la même mélancolie qu'avant l'attaque. Il attendait, calme et silencieux prédateur de la nuit.

Alors l'homme se leva lentement, tentant de refouler au fond de sa gorge des grognements de douleur, et boita jusqu'à la colonne où il avait laissé Jeanne. Il la souleva sans difficulté avant de l'envelopper dans sa lourde cape blanche. La petite fille ne bougea pas, toujours endormie, abandonnée au prêtre avec une foi absolue. Il se demanda, un instant, si elle comprendrait, une fois qu'elle serait réveillée. Décida de ne pas trop y songer. Il soupira.

Puis, l'enfant dans les bras, il suivit Hao. Le maître du feu n'accorda qu'un bref regard à la tête ballotant de droite à gauche de celle qui aurait dû devenir l'Iron Maiden avant de relever les yeux vers les étoiles et d'appeler son esprit.

Les Shamans disparurent.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hao :<span>** … … Je le sens mal…

**Jeanne :** … Pourquoi est-ce que c'est jamais _LUI_ qui prend, hein ?

**Rain :** *distraitement* Parce que toi, t'es mignonne… Et tu me crâmes pas toutes les cinq minutes. *compte* Fighter, Pure, le challenge, les phrases, celle-là, la fic humoristique, le défouloir… Oh gosh… Et puis Emotion si j'y arrive… Oh gosh… J'aurai jamais le temps…

**Jeanne :** … *over-soul : siège de l'Inquisition*


	2. Ouverture par le Fou

Chapitre I : Ouverture par le Fou  
><span>Auteur : <span>Rain  
><span>Disclaimer :<span> Shaman King appartient à . Je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages *regard de chiot* je veux Hao n'et Jeanne n'et les autres…

Note : … … J'ai aimé écrire la fin de ce chapitre… J'ai pourtant l'impression que Rea-chan va pas aimer… A cette période, Jeanne a huit ans, Hao onze.

EDIT: Oh gosh. J'avais même pas vu le formatage qu'a planté. *a réparé*

* * *

><p><span>1996, quelque part en Italie<span>

_Marco… Je serais là dés ce soir… Deux mois que nous sommes séparés… Je vais enfin rencontrer la nouvelle… Meene, elle s'appelle… J'ai hâte… Je vais retrouver les anges, aussi… Rackist a dit que nous arriverions tard… Lucifel s'ennuie… Marco avait l'air inquiet ce matin… Des signes d'activité sur notre route… Il fait froid… Uuh… Hein ?_

Elle cligna des yeux doucement, apprivoisant la lumière du matin alors qu'elle s'étirait machinalement. La jeune sainte songea qu'elle avait dû s'endormir dans la voiture de Rackist… Et qu'ils été arrivés au monastère plus tôt que prévu. Pourtant, les lits du monastère étaient plus durs que celui-ci dans son souvenir…

Soudain, elle se redressa. La douce lumière provenait des murs de la tente. Une tente. Elle n'était définitivement pas au monastère.

« Père Rackist ? »

Pas de réponse.

Perplexe, elle se frotta les paupières, cherchant des yeux une réponse à son questionnement. La tente en elle-même n'était pas très vaste. A côté du sien, il y avait un autre lit de camp, tous deux de taille moyenne, dans lesquels un adolescent pourrait tenir, mais en aucun cas un adulte.

Des vêtements d'homme étaient pliés plus ou moins correctement au bout de l'autre lit. Elle avait dormi dans la même chambre qu'un – non. Secouant la tête, elle s'efforça de ne pas y songer. Il ne lui était rien arrivé de toute façon – n'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas ? Elle avala sa salive, et se leva, déterminée à lever le mystère. Peut-être – sûrement – cela n'était qu'une farce de mauvais goût…

Jeanne sortit, éblouie un instant par la violence du soleil. Alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre où elle se trouvait, une tornade rouge la heurta brutalement. La jeune albinos tomba dans le sable.

« Ah – ! »

La fillette passa une main sur son front, étourdie.

« Tu pouvais pas faire attention ?  
>- D-désolée… »<p>

Jeanne leva les yeux. Une petite fille aux cheveux roux attachés en couettes et aux étonnants yeux violets se relevait, s'époussetant vaguement. Elle était vêtue de façon peu commune : sur un haut blanc à manches courtes, la fille portait une salopette noire… Comme un garçon… Aussi, elle tenait à la main un balais sombre, et un fantôme aux airs païens se tenait caché

La fillette inclina la tête, et sembla comprendre quelque chose : « Tu… Tu es la fille arrivée avec le prêtre, pas vrai ?  
>- Le Père Lasso est donc bien ici ?<p>

Rassurée par ce fait, Jeanne se releva, tentant d'épousseter du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa robe blanche. La rousse fronça les sourcils :

« C'est ton père ? »

Rougissant devant le malentendu, l'albinos reprit, confuse : « Ah – non, c'est…  
>- Aucune importance, » coupa l'autre d'un ton déterminé. « Tu devrais aller voir Hao-sama.<br>- Hao… ? »

Mais la petite était déjà partie. Elle avait dû mal entendre… La rousse avait parlé un anglais bizarre – de l'écossais peut-être – et Jeanne avait déjà du mal à comprendre l'anglais de base… Sûrement. Jeanne se mit à errer entre les tentes, espérant trouver Rackist – cet endroit devait être un monastère différent, après tout peut-être que le prêtre avait jugé dangereux de rouler de nuit. Des éclats de voix la tirèrent de sa réflexion.

« C'est un X-Law !  
>- Hao-sama, que fait-il ici ? »<p>

D'autres voix, dans des langues différentes, se mêlaient à la cacophonie sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre les mots prononcés. La jeune fille s'approcha. Un grand groupe entourait Rackist, dont l'étonnante veste noire à moitié enfilée dévoilait en partie son énorme tatouage. Parmi les protestataires véhéments, elle discerna une adolescente aux cheveux outremer, une cigarette à la main et l'air méfiant, ainsi qu'un homme grand avec des cheveux longs et clairs qui ressemblaient un peu aux gravures de démons des livres du monastère. La rousse qu'elle avait croisé était aussi présente, et campée entre le prêtre et une petite blonde aux bras resserrés sur sa poupée, comme pour la protéger. En face d'eux, un sourcil levé et l'air amusé, se tenait un adolescent mince aux cheveux d'une longueur étrange que Jeanne aurait pris pour une fille s'il n'avait pas été torse… Torse nu ? Mais ne connaissait-il rien au simple concept de _décence _? Mortifiée, la jeune fille se plaqua les mains sur le visage.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, commença une voix aux intonations féminines en anglais, tout va bien. Notre ami ici présent est désormais des nôtres, et ce quelles que furent ses allégeances passées. Vu son pouvoir et son expérience, il sera un allié précieux et participera d'ailleurs à vôtre entraînement, les filles. »

Jeanne écarta les doigts de quelques centimètres, espérant repérer celle qui avait l'air d'être la chef… Uniquement pour reconnaître le malotru aux cheveux de fille. Il s'exprimait avec un sourire mais sa voix possédait, malgré ses tons aigus, une autorité naturelle et indéniable – ce qui n'empêchait pas l'ensemble d'être… Dérangeant. Elle baissa les mains.

« Par ailleurs, » reprit-il, « il n'est pas venu seul. »

A cet instant, il se retourna vers elle, et Jeanne fit instinctivement un pas en arrière quand les abîmes sans fond qui servaient d'yeux au garçon se perchaient sur elle.

« Je compte sur vous pour accueillir convenablement Rackist et _mademoiselle_ Jeanne, bien sûr. L'initiation de Rackist aura lieu au plus tard dans une semaine – pour la jeune fille nous verrons plus tard.  
>- Oui, Hao-sama. »<p>

Cette fois-ci, elle avait bien entendu – entendu mais pas compris. C'était impossible. Illogique. C'était forcément un cauchemar – ou alors elle avait heurté un mur bas et s'était assommée – ou alors…

Elle ne réfléchit pas plus avant et repartit en courant vers la tente. Elles se ressemblaient toutes, mais celle où elle s'était réveillée était à l'écart, et un lourd tas de bois qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant était amassé devant, comme pour faire un feu, alors elle retrouva rapidement le chemin et s'y barricada. Au diable la convenance.

* * *

><p>« Jeanne, sors de là. »<p>

Le grand homme aux cheveux bruns soupira. Une main sur la porte de la tente, il attendit la réponse de la jeune fille, qui lui parvint en un murmure :

« Non. Je vais me réveiller et tout sera de nouveau normal.  
>- Laisse-moi rentrer, au moins. »<p>

Le prêtre prit son silence pour un consentement et se coula dans la pièce aux murs de tissu. La petite fille albinos était recroquevillée dans un coin et se frappait la tête à intervalles réguliers contre un des montants en bois de son lit d'appoint. « Jeanne.  
>- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar, c'est ça, » répétait-elle, formant une litanie.<p>

L'homme à la lourde cape noire s'agenouilla lentement, ses yeux couleur de terre cherchant le regard écarlate de la fillette sans pour autant le trouver. Il resta silencieux, cherchant un moment comment s'expliquer, puis lâcha, comme à regret : « Ce n'est pas un rêve. »

La petite fille aux cheveux d'argent leva des yeux confus, incertains vers le prêtre. « Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. Cet homme, là dehors, c'était Hao, » affirma-t-elle d'une voix fluette, hésitante.

« Oui, » répondit-il simplement, sans développer. Elle fronça les sourcils, et poursuivit : « Le démon incarné, que Marco et vous vouliez détruire à tout prix, que j'étais destinée à tuer à l'aide de l'Iron Maiden. »

Silence.

« Oui. »

Autre silence. Jeanne déglutit péniblement. « Alors je ne comprends vraiment pas. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? »

Elle regarda le brun chercher quoi lui dire. Ses yeux posés sur elle, aussi calmes et placides qu'à leur habitude, la façon dont il levait le bras pour toucher le livre ancien maintenu contre sa poitrine… C'était son Rackist, et en même temps une autre personne qui dit ces mots : « Parce que j'ai affronté Hao, et qu'il m'a fait comprendre que nous avions tort.  
>- Nous ? » Elle répéta, sans comprendre. Il cligna des yeux, et reprit, avec plus d'assurance : « Hao-sama n'est pas un démon. La justice des X-Laws est aveugle. Moi et Marco avions tort. »<p>

Cette fois-ci, une vague d'énergie venant de la fillette traversa le prêtre, sans pourtant lui faire le moindre mal. Ses yeux rouges étincelaient alors qu'elle reprit :

« Je ne comprends pas. Vous parliez à Dieu, mon Père. Comment pourrait-Il se tromper ? Dieu ne change pas d'avis sur un homme. Si c'est lui qui vous a fait changer de voie, c'est qu'il vous a trompé et qu'il est aussi démoniaque que nous le pensions. »

Il eut un regard blanc.

« Jeanne…  
>- Eh, le vieux, » tonna une voix rêche aux inflexions rauques du dehors, « tu es chargé d'être mon punching ball alors dépêches-toi ! D'ailleurs, la gamine devait sortir. Si Hao-sama veut se reposer, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'embarrasse pas de sa présence et ne se mette à son aise devant les yeux horrifiés de la princesse…<br>- J'arrive, » coupa le brun. Il resta cependant un moment là, accroupi à observer la fillette, puis lui tapota la joue. Tu comprendras vite, il murmura. « Songe à faire connaissance avec les autres. Nous resterons longtemps. » Il eut un sourire d'excuse avant de s'éloigner.

Jeanne resta seule.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs heures passèrent avant qu'elle ne se décide à sortir, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Elle était en plein territoire ennemi. Elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir puisque l'ange qu'elle utilisait en attendant de trouver son fantôme gardien n'était pas là…<p>

Elle fut interrompue là dans ses réflexions par l'apparition de la tornade rousse qu'elle avait déjà aperçue, traînant derrière elle la petite blonde. Celle-ci portait une robe noire à dentelle et ses cheveux étaient noués en deux longues couettes. Elle semblait s'ennuyer profondément, mais la rousse aborda tout de même l'albinos :

« Vu qu'Hao-sama nous a demandé de nous présenter et de t'expliquer deux-trois choses, voilà. Moi c'est Mathilda, et elle c'est Marion. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, mais si tu l'ennuie, tu auras affaire à moi, affirma la jeune fille. Celle qui s'entraîne avec ton père c'est Kanna. Elle passe son temps à fumer, mais il vaut mieux pas l'embêter, elle aime pas les gosses. »

Jeanne, un peu assommée par le déluge d'informations, reprit l'autre : « Le Père Lasso n'est pas mon p – !  
>- Oui, oui, j'ai compris, » coupa Mathilda, apparemment ennuyée d'avoir été interrompue. « Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?<br>- Jeanne.  
>- Tu viens d'où ?<br>- Saint-Michel, en France, » répondit l'albinos, sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi de ces questions. « Et ton esprit, il est où ? »

Jeanne hésita : « Je… Je n'en ai pas. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bon esprit, et celui qui m'aidait à m'entraîner n'était pas avec moi quand Rackist a… »

La blonde leva les yeux pour la première fois sur Jeanne, des lacs émeraude glissant à travers l'albinos sans la voir : « … Mari s'ennuie.  
>- T'inquiètes, Mari, on va s'entraîner tout de suite, » se hâta de répondre Mathilda, entraînant son amie vers l'aire d'entraînement. Elle lança un regard en arrière, « Quand à toi – tu ferais bien de prouver que tu es une Shamane. »<p>

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. L'accent de la petite blonde lui rappelait celui de Marco… Une italienne ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus avant ses réflexions.

« Alors comme ça tu n'as pas d'esprit, » lança une voix derrière elle. La jeune fille se retourna d'un bloc, ses cheveux mi-longs venant frapper le brun en pleine face… Et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de quoi s'habiller. Jeanne se sentit rougir malgré elle et détourna les yeux.

« Hao, » elle murmura, sans vraiment réaliser qui elle avait devant elle. C'était cet enfant, le monstre qu'elle était censée détruire ? Il paraissait si frêle, si maigre – comment pouvait-il même être dangereux ? Le démon savait être trompeur, avait dit Rackist – et ce même Rackist était lui-même tombé sous le charme du Diable – elle devait se méfier. « Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? » S'amusa le Shaman devant son silence.

« N-non. Mais je ne souffrirai pas une telle indécence, s'appliqua-t-elle à prononcer avec fermeté. « Veuillez vous rhabiller.  
>- Oh, c'est ça qui te gène, » il sourit, « ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te manger. » D'un pas sûr et lent, comme celui d'un prédateur, il dépassa la jeune fille et lui tourna lentement autour, détaillant celle qui faisait désormais partie des siens… Au moins pour un temps.<p>

La jeune fille se retint de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et demanda, atone : « Qu'avez-vous fait au Père Lasso ? »

Il y eut un silence, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait ou non se sentir offensé et punir la coupable. Puis il repassa devant elle, un grand sourire railleur aux lèvres.

« Franche et directe… Ca va me changer, » sourit-il finalement, son tour d'inspection apparemment terminé. Perplexe et sentant confusément la menace représentée par le Shaman, Jeanne reprit, d'une voix mal maîtrisée : « Répondez ! » Cela sembla prendre Hao par surprise. Il cligna des yeux, inclina la tête sur le côté… Et eut une grimace narquoise. « Pourquoi ? »

Soudain ses yeux s'étaient faits flamboyants, et la jeune fille reçut de plein fouet une vague d'énergie qui l'envoya, pour la seconde fois de la journée, au sol, soufflée par la puissance du brun. Se redressant péniblement, elle sentit son interlocuteur lui attraper les poignets et la relever. « _Je vais être bien clair mademoiselle. » _Le sifflement velouté du jeune homme parvint à ses oreilles un moment avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'il parlait français,_ « Ici ton pouvoir est insignifiant et je pourrais te détruire en un battement de cils._ Alors modère tes exigences, » reprit-il en anglais, plus doucement et l'ombre de la menace totalement disparue. « Quand à Rackist, que tu devrais désormais appeler par son prénom puisqu'il ne prêchera plus de religion ridicule, il m'a suivi de son plein gré et t'as prise avec lui pour ne pas te laisser au milieu de nulle part. Sois reconnaissante. » Il la relâcha alors, partant vers sa tente, puis s'arrêta, comme saisi par une idée, « Ah, au fait, tant que tu n'auras pas d'esprit protecteur nul ici ne te respectera – songe à t'en trouver un bientôt… Mais ne sors pas du camp, on s'inquiéterait, » finit-il sur une note ironique avant de disparaître. Jeanne serra les poings.

* * *

><p>Aux environs de six heures du soir, l'ancien prêtre trouva sa protégée adossée à une des tentes, assise en tailleur et les yeux fermés, concentrant son énergie. Le fouryoku flottait autour d'elle en volutes argentées. « Jeanne, » interrompit-il d'un murmure. Elle entrouvrit ses paupières, et il aperçut un flash blanc avant que ses iris ne redeviennent cramoisies, mais ce fut trop rapide pour qu'il en soit sûr. « C'est l'heure du diner, » expliqua-t-il. L'albinos se releva lentement, un air méfiant déformant ses traits doux.<p>

« Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?  
>- Vous êtes un traître à notre cause. En m'emmenant avec vous vous n'avez fait qu'aggraver votre péché. »<p>

Il eut un soupir et partit vers le lieu du repas, conscient que la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas mangé depuis au moins vingt-quatre heures, ne tarderait pas à le suivre. En effet, les délicats échos de ses pas résonnèrent bientôt à ses oreilles, amenant un pâle sourire sur ses lèvres. « Ah, vous voilà, » s'exclama Hao en les voyant arriver. « Il est temps de faire les présentations officielles. Voici nos deux nouvelles recrues, Rackist Lasso, 56000 points d'énergie, qui utilise l'ange Lucifel que certains d'entre vous ont déjà affronté, et Jeanne, 250000 points, sans fantôme pour l'instant, » prononça-t-il en la narguant ouvertement. Vous deux connaissez déjà les filles et Boris, mais ce soir malheureusement seuls Blocken et Yamada sont rentrés de leur mission… Rackist, tu travailleras essentiellement avec Kanna et Blocken pour l'instant. » La chose que Jeanne avait pris pour une poupée assise du vampiresque Boris hocha de la tête. « Prenez place. »

Rackist s'installa entre Boris et Kanna, qui l'ignorait superbement – ce qui devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec l'entraînement de l'après-midi, comprit rapidement l'albinos – et elle, lançant un regard de défi au Shaman de feu, se retrouva à côté de Mathilda, en face de Blocken. L'étonnant Shaman au corps de legos rendit perplexe la jeune fille, qui après s'être oubliée à le fixer – comment pouvait-il manger… ? – reçut un coup de pied de Kanna et un regard moqueur d'Hao.

Après cet incident, le repas fut plutôt calme, et bien trop tôt elle se retrouva devant la tente du démon, ledit démon s'asseyant confortablement à côté du tas de bois de l'allée du campement. « Rackist était trop grand pour rentrer dans ce lit, » commenta-t-il avec amusement, « et les autres tentes sont pleines. Tu vas devoir partager ta chambre avec moi cette nuit, princesse. » Il rit devant son trouble, « Mari a laissé du change pour toi. »

Il empila quelques branches et elle attendit, perplexe, qu'il cherche une allumette, mais il plissa les yeux et la flamme jaillit, violente et sinistre, d'entre les bouts de bois. L'albinos resta interdite, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne vers elle un visage moqueur : « Tu peux te déshabiller seule ou tu as besoin de mon aide ? »

Elle rougit affreusement et se précipita à l'intérieur, vérifiant par trois fois qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir avant de commencer à déboutonner sa robe.

Quelques instants plus tard, étendue sur le lit de camp aux couleurs sombres, alors qu'elle réfléchissait silencieusement à ce que cette journée signifiait réellement pour elle et sa vie future, l'albinos vit sa Némésis s'engouffrer dans la chambre. Elle l'observa un moment, comme pensive, avant qu'il ne sourie, « Tu voudras sûrement te retourner. » Il enleva ses gants, puis ses lourdes chaussures cloutées, « Tu pourrais être choquée. » Vermeille, elle obéit, bien qu'ayant décidé de faire le plus possible pour continuer sa mission même en territoire ennemi. « J'ai hâte de voir ça, » glissa-t-il en se couchant, « bonne nuit, petite Maiden. »

Ses iris écarlates s'écarquillèrent devant l'audace dont il venait de faire preuve. Elle voulut répliquer, mais il claqua des yeux et la lumière sinistre qui régnait dans la pièce s'éteignit. Un instant s'écoula. Dans le noir qui venait de tomber, elle ne put s'empêcher de couler un regard vers le Shaman. « Ne penses même pas à tenter de me tuer, » dit-il avec douceur, « tu serais morte avant de me toucher. » Jeanne se retourna franchement, ses yeux sondant l'obscurité : « Je n'ai pas peur. »

Il eut un petit rire qui résonna un moment.

« Tu devrais. »

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rain<span> :** …

**Hao :** Pourquoi elle dort dans MA tente?

**Rain :** Je l'ai dit pourtant, y'avait plus de place…

**Hao :** Et ceux qu'arrivent demain?

**Rain :** Ils ont emporté leurs tentes avec eux voyons… Z'allaient pas dormir dehors…

**Jeanne:** Abandonne, Hao. Elle a définitivement fondu les plombs après la combinaison TPE intensifs-Piscine exam-Anglais exam.

**Rain :** *plaide sa cause* EH ! J'ai quand même posté Fighter y'a quelques jours, et des drabbles… J'ai fondu aucun plomb. Y'en a plus chez moi depuis longtemps. %)


	3. Reine en territoire ennemi

Chapitre II : Reine en territoire ennemi  
>Auteur : Rain<br>Disclaimer : Shaman King appartient à . Je ne fais que jouer avec ses pitchou personnages *regard de chiot* je veux Hao n'et Jeanne n'et les autres…  
><span>Note :<span> … … Ca m'ennuie de faire qu'une journée par chapitre, mais pour les premiers jours, je suis bien obligée… M'enfin…

* * *

><p>Froissement de couvertures, puis tintements de métal alors qu'il s'habillait. Elle entrouvrit une paupière et, lorsque la lumière eut cessé de l'agresser, elle le vit glisser un poncho sur ses épaules et accrocher une paire de boucle d'oreilles - … Sérieusement ? mais au fond était-ce vraiment un garçon ou… - Dans un état de semi-conscience, la jeune fille faillit demander à haute voix pourquoi elle dormait dans l'une des chambres masculines du monastère, mais quelque chose - d'heureux, penserait-elle quelques instants plus tard – l'en empêcha.<p>

Ainsi réveillée à l'aube, en partie que son bien involontaire camarade de tente s'était levé avant le soleil, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait beaucoup dormi le jour précédent, Jeanne se redressa et s'étira rapidement. Pendant un moment, déboussolée, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle n'était pas à l'abbaye, puis la vérité refit surface et elle soupira. Elle était réellement, pour le pire et le meilleur, dans le camp et la tente de celui qu'on lui avait demandé de tuer. Sans esprit, sans médium, sans rien. Les épreuves du Seigneur méritaient décidément leur nom et réputation.

De nouveau, des vêtements étaient pliés en tas au bas du couchage du brun. Quand à elle, elle regarda de nouveau le sac d'habits que Mathilda et Marion avaient laissé à son attention et soupira en vérifiant ce qu'elle avait déjà découvert la veille. Les deux filles avaient dû se tromper : certains des vêtements étaient sans aucun doute possible ceux d'un homme. Des pantalons, shorts, salopettes… Mais à la réflexion, Mathilda en portait le jour de son arrivée, et… Kanna, oui, c'était son nom, était aussi vêtue de cette façon en fait. C'était étrange – et surtout inconvenant. Perturbée, elle enfila une chemise blanche et une jupe – un peu courte à son goût mais c'était ça ou rien – assortie. Elle passa le lien qui retenait son chapelet autour de son cou et le tint un instant entre ses doigts, adressant une courte prière à son Dieu avant de le passer sous son haut. En aucun cas l'albinos laisserait les rustres qui formaient l'équipe d'Hao y toucher.

Après de nouvelles investigations dans le sac des Hana, elle trouva un peigne et grimaça, sachant que vu la finesse des interstices, elle aurait le choix entre s'arracher la moitié de ses cheveux ou les laisser en nœuds. La jeune fille sortit de la tente, passant le peigne dans ses cheveux désespérément longs pour tenter de les démêler. Alors qu'elle ne prêtait pas spécialement attention à son entourage, elle fut arrêtée par une main large comme sa tête, qui s'abattit sur son épaule. Une voix rauque et légèrement menaçante se fit entendre alors qu'elle se retournait : « Qui es-tu, toi ? »

L'albinos leva les yeux. Et leva les yeux. Et leva la tête pour enfin croiser le regard sombre d'un colosse portant un casque de football américain, qui, les bras croisés sur son énorme torse – mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient avec les vestes ici – continua d'une voix de basse : « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu ne fais pas partie des nôtres – et tu n'as même pas d'esprit gardien. »

Vu la taille des doigts de l'homme, elle se sentit en droit d'au moins froncer les sourcils quand il fit longuement craquer ses phalanges et profita du fait qu'il l'ait lâchée pour prendre un peu de distance, histoire de pouvoir réagir s'il l'attaquait… Uniquement pour rentrer dans quelque chose de mou et de tiède. Le colosse n'était pas seul. Elle voulut se retourner, mais le footballeur en avait décidé autrement. « Tu serais pas une espionne des X-Laws ? Ta tête me dit quelque chose. Dire que je pensais avoir éliminé le dernier hier… »

Cette phrase la fit se figer. Comment ça éliminé ? Et comment ça le dernier ? Ce n'était pas possible. Marco était plus fort que ça, et il y avait la nouvelle dont il lui avait tant parlé au téléphone – ils ne pouvaient pas… Elle trouva la force de murmurer, en état de choc : « Comment ?  
>- Voyons Billy, » commenta une voix gutturale qui venait de derrière elle alors qu'on la repoussait contre une tente, « on n'en a eu qu'un hier, un grand blond – ces idiots survivront quelques temps encore, tu peux me croire. C'est coriace ces bêtes-là. »<p>

Jeanne eut le temps de détailler un Chinois imposant portant un énorme gong d'airain et de petites lunettes noires avant de comprendre véritablement ce qu'il venait de dire et de répéter : « Un grand blond ?  
>- Eh oui petite, un grand blond bronzé aux yeux gris suppliants, » ajouta le Chinois, l'air très satisfait de lui-même.<p>

Bronzé. Yeux gris. Pas pâle aux yeux bleus. Pas… Ce n'était pas Marco. Ce n'était pas Marco. Marco était vivant, sain et sauf, là-bas en Italie, avec Hans et Meene et les autres. Bien sûr, la jeune fille savait que c'était immoral d'être soulagée alors qu'un homme venait de mourir, qui plus est l'un des siens, même nouveau, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Marco allait bien.

« N'empêche, » reprit le footballeur avec une grimace qui déplaisait singulièrement à l'intéressée, « que c'est bien la précieuse pupille des X-Laws, je me souviens d'elle maintenant – Hao-sama sera ravi de récupérer une nouvelle âme. »

Jeanne cligna des paupières, et soudain le colosse s'était multiplié, formant un mur de footballeurs prêts à lui tomber dessus… Pour se faire renvoyer dans la poussière, l'Over-Soul brisé, soufflé par une vague de fouryoku qui étonna jusqu'à l'émettrice. Ses propres mots suivirent, sortis de sa bouche par ce qui lui restait de fierté : « Ne m'approchez pas, impie. »

Mais « Billy » comme l'avait appelé l'autre, n'en était que plus énervé et se redressa vivement, déterminé à faire de la chair à saucisse de la petite albinos – ce qui, cela va sans dire, ne plaisait pas à ladite albinos. « Toi –  
>- Calme-toi, Billy, » reprit une autre voix, plus aigüe. « Les nouvelles recrues sont sensibles, tu ne voudrais pas lui faire mauvaise impression alors qu'elle est plus puissante que toi. »<p>

Hao, bien sûr. Sur ses lèvres s'étendait un sourire aussi ironique qu'insupportable pour la jeune fille. « Puisque tu es là, petite Maiden » continua-t-il, « laisse-moi te présenter deux autres de tes coéquipiers : Big Guy Bill, dit Billy, et Zang-Ching. Vous pouvez me l'emmener à l'aire d'entraînement ? Je suis sûre que Mathilda pourra en faire quelque chose, puisqu'elle maîtrise déjà ses techniques sans fantôme. Billy, je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire, mais pourrais-tu lui laisser utiliser l'un de tes coéquipiers ? Je suis sûr que le résultat sera intéressant. »

* * *

><p>Intéressant, c'était le cas de le dire. Pris seul, le fantôme avait autant d'intelligence que le footballeur moyen, et pour ne rien arranger il râlait tout le temps et refusait d'obéir à sa Shamane. Qui, malgré une grande patience, commençait légèrement à sentir ses oreilles chauffer. Et dire qu'en plus sa Némésis ne se privait pas de faire des commentaires railleurs. « Deux cent cinquante mille points de fouryoku et incapable de maîtriser un reyroku inférieur à dix… »<p>

Comme si c'était la maîtrise qui comptait. Le problème qu'avait la jeune fille était surtout la faiblesse de l'esprit, qui était incapable de résister à Jack plus de deux secondes. Elle pouvait faire beaucoup de petits Over-Souls, mais aucun d'entre eux ne _toucherait _le fantôme de son adversaire – ce qui ferait de l'affrontement un très long combat, mais perdu d'avance.

Jeanne reçut un premier coup qui fit exploser son Over-Soul. Dans l'instant, l'albinos le reforma, sans écouter les plaintes du fantôme, et recula pour mieux prévoir la prochaine attaque. Mais le fantôme qu'elle avait, pris seul, était infiniment plus faible que Jack, et elle en était réduite à parer alors qu'elle voyait de larges ouvertures dans la garde de l'autre jeune fille. A ce rythme, elle n'arriverait à rien et pas un fantôme qui ne soit pas lié à son Shaman dans cet endroit – forcément, ils avaient tous servi de diner à l'esprit d'Hao… Un second coup la déséquilibra, et un troisième l'obligea à reculer plus, ce qui finirait par la désavantager. Elle devait trouver une solution, vite, et pas uniquement pour ne pas perdre la face. Elle avait une idée terriblement précise de ce que pouvait faire Jack si Hao en donnait l'ordre à Mathilda.

Encore un coup, encore un Over-Soul brisé. Cette fois-ci, elle n'aurait pas la seconde dont elle avait besoin pour le reformer et…

Une vague blanche traversa la plaine. Le fantôme de Billy disparut, éjecté par sa Shamane, alors que son fouryoku choisissait instinctivement le fantôme le plus en mesure de sortir sa maîtresse de cette situation. Rackist ne comprit pas ce qui se passait avant de voir un fantôme gigantesque se dresser derrière l'ancienne Iron Maiden. Incrédule, il plaqua sa main sur son holster, cherchant la présence de Lucifel – mais il n'était plus le maître de son esprit.

« Over-Soul : Lucifel in Light Bringer. »

Au cou de la jeune fille, le chapelet qu'elle ne quittait jamais étincela un bref instant. Un médium simple, fait de bois et de métal, mais suffisamment efficace pour repousser une fois pour toute la folle au couteau qu'était Mathilda en action. Sous cet Over-Soul, l'ancien Archange retrouvait toute sa lueur d'origine. S'élevant à au moins une cinquantaine de mètres de haut, d'une blancheur immaculée, ses deux ailes claquèrent violemment alors qu'il brisait l'Over-Soul de la rousse. Jeanne grimaça devant la quantité de fouryoku que lui demandait l'ange.

« Assez, Macchi. A toi, Marion, » souffla Hao, le menton sur son poing et l'air encore plus amusé si c'était possible. Assis sur le bord de la plaine d'entraînement, le brun passa une main apparemment distraite dans le dos de la rousse qui venait s'assoir. Autour de lui se tenait le reste des Hanagumi, Bill, Zang-Ching et Rackist, et chaque coup d'œil que Jeanne lançait vers eux renforçait son impression : le maître du feu était d'une arrogance sans pareil.

La jeune blonde, qui venait d'acquiescer silencieusement, tendit sa poupée en paille vers elle, murmurant d'une voix atone : « _Cross Fire._ » Deux balles claquèrent et Jeanne fronça les sourcils en les voyant tournoyer vers elle, amenant Lucifel à parer le coup.

« Kanna. » L'albinos sentit la présence du fantôme de la troisième Hanagumi derrière elle un instant plus tard. Ne voulant pas rester sans défense face à Marion, elle s'envola sur l'ange noir et réfléchit rapidement avant de se décider pour Ashcroft. L'ange tomba sur le chevalier alors qu'elle se laissait déposer au sol derrière les deux combattants, bloquant ainsi la vue de la blondinette.

D'un revers du bras, Lucifel renvoya Ashcroft vers Chuck et Marion. Kanna dissipa son Over-Soul pour qu'il n'écrase pas sa coéquipière sous son poids alors que celle-ci préparait une nouvelle attaque. La blonde fut soudainement très proche, passant derrière l'ange pour s'attaquer directement à sa Shamane. Jeanne cligna des yeux rapidement, parfaitement consciente de ce que pouvaient faire quatre balles tirées à une si courte distance – mais aussi consciente qu'elle avait bien fait de choisir Lucifel. L'ange disparut pour réapparaître juste devant elle, bloquant les tirs. « Assez, les filles, » résonna la voix aigüe du brun. Au bout de quelques instants, sa respiration s'étant calmée, Jeanne tourna les yeux. « Vous comptez me faire combattre votre groupe entier ? »

La jeune fille, la tête haute, fixait l'omnyôji, qui le lui rendait bien. Il sourit. Qu'elle était fière…

Rackist ne bougeait pas, une main sur son arme, les yeux allant de Jeanne à Hao. Celui-ci continua un instant d'observer l'albinos, puis leva la tête vers le ciel et laissa échapper un rire de gorge. Il fit une révérence moqueuse vers la jeune fille. « Bien joué, » dit-il paisiblement, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres. « Décidément, Rackist a bien fait de t'emmener. Tu me seras sûrement bien utile.  
>- Je ne me battrai jamais pour vous, » cracha la jeune fille. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et son visage livide. Elle était bien mature pour une enfant de huit ans, il songea, avant de reprendre, provoquant et péremptoire : « Ne sois pas hâtive. Les jugements définitifs desservent souvent ceux qui les énoncent. » Il se redressa. « C'était bien. Kanna, travaille ta vitesse. Macchi, Mari, rien à dire. Maintenant, retournez à vos occupations – la plaine reste ouverte à ceux qui voudront s'entraîner. »<p>

Et sur ces mots, le Shaman de feu s'éloigna. Jeanne leva une main jusqu'à son chapelet, serrant les doigts autour du bois. Si la jeune fille avait eu besoin d'une confirmation, elle l'avait : elle n'était pas le moins du monde en sécurité en cet endroit.

* * *

><p>Un joyeux charivari : voilà ce qu'était la longue table de ce soir-là.<p>

Jeanne, perplexe, se demanda longuement si elle ne rêvait pas, et se pinça deux ou trois fois. Les derniers arrivés étaient aussi bariolés que les autres, si ce n'était plus : il y avait Peyote, un mexicain engoncé dans un large poncho dont les yeux étaient couverts d'épaisses lunettes; les 'Boz', deux moines apparemment reconvertis dans la musique, qui devaient à peine être majeurs; Turbein, à qui les filles – du moins, Mathilda – avai(ent) fait la fête quand il était arrivé, et qui était vêtu d'une longue tunique pâle et finalement Ashiru, jeune grec ascétique qui semblait encore plus attiré par le magnétisme d'Hao que les autres. Rackist était définitivement le senior de la tablée, et Marion, Mathilda et elle-même comptaient parmi les plus jeunes, les suivants étant Ashiru et le maître omnyôji. Ce qui n'était pas un avantage, comme allait le lui prouver l'évènement qui arrivait à grands pas.

Un des deux moines, Ryou sûrement, attrapa un élastique de Mathilda alors qu'elle se penchait pour récupérer le broc d'eau et défit sa couette, ce qui évidemment la mit en rage. La rousse se redressa, écarlate, enjamba la table d'un saut, et se mit à menacer le jeune homme de choses apparemment terribles s'il ne lui rendait pas immédiatement l'objet en question. Pendant qu'elle avait l'attention fixée sur le premier des deux moines, l'autre s'occupa de son autre couette. La fillette se retourna, ses longs cheveux volant dans le visage du premier Boz alors qu'elle houspillait son comparse. Jeanne fronça les sourcils. Toute la confiance en elle que possédait la rousse semblait avoir disparu avec ses élastiques.

Le Mexicain – Peyote, oui, ça devait être son nom – mit fin au jeu en plaquant violemment son verre contre la table et en frappant la tête du Boz le plus proche de lui. Après une courte altercation en espagnol dont l'Iron Maiden en devenir ne comprit rien, les deux moines rendirent les élastiques à leur propriétaire avec de plates excuses. Mathilda les remit avec empressement avant de rejoindre sa place, remerciant au passage son sauveur passager. Bill, qui semblait avoir reconnu un des mots d'espagnol, s'indigna et dressa le poing vers Peyote.

Le musicien ne se laissa pas démonter, sortit sa guitare et tira quelques notes de son instrument, suivi par les deux prêtres, au grand déplaisir de Bill, qui commença à se lever, menaçante ombre par-dessus l'épaule du musicien. Jeanne leva un sourcil et se demanda s'il n'aurait pas été plus sage de les arrêter, mais Hao semblait en grande discussion avec le nommé Turbein et les autres semblaient plongés dans la difficile tâche d'estimer qui sortirait vainqueur du combat si combat il y avait et de parier sur leur favori. Rackist, lui, observait avec un regard calculateur que Jeanne lui connaissait bien ses compagnons, et elle se demanda encore une fois ce qu'ils faisaient là. Ne parvenant pas à accrocher le regard du prêtre, elle soupira et s'éloigna discrètement de Bill et Peyote qui s'échangeaient maintenant des regards plus que sombres et se pencha pour écouter ce que le Shaman de feu disait. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas poli d'écouter une conversation privée – mais vu la situation générale et la sienne en particulier, elle estima que savoir valait mieux que subir.

« L'Irak, tu es sûr ? Pays de haut shamanisme, je dois dire. Pas étonnant que de puissants participants s'y terrent en attendant le tournoi.  
>- Celui que j'ai repéré serait une femme, la trentaine, avec un fouryoku de trois cent mille au moins, de ce que j'ai pu voir. Elle errait dans le sud de Bagdad quand j'ai entendu parler d'elle, et tire son pouvoir des Bouddhas indiens…<br>- Parfait…» Soudainement le brun se tourna vers elle, la tête penchée et un sourire indulgent sur la figure. « Je dois dire que j'attendais un meilleur comportement de la petite sainte des X-Laws… »

Ladite sainte cligna des yeux puis fit tout pour ne pas rougir et s'exprimer distinctement en pointant l'escarmouche, qui mettait maintenant en péril la table et ce qu'il y avait dessus, « Ne faudrait-il pas les arrêter ? »

Le Shaman de feu leva les yeux et rit doucement avant d'interpeller ses suivants, qui cessèrent de se taper sur le coin de la figure pour écouter leur maître. « Billy, Peyote, sérieusement. Apprenez à vous tenir, on a une _demoiselle_ avec nous. »

Cette fois-ci Jeanne ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mortifiée, avant de lancer un regard noir au jeune homme qui venait de déclencher un fou-rire presque général autour de la table.

Quand chacun fut plus ou moins rassasié – ce qui, concernant Bill, semblait quasiment impossible – Jeanne fut saisie par l'élan qui se forma autour du Shaman de feu, encore plus visible maintenant que le groupe était entier. Quittant la table, ils se dirigèrent vers la tente de leur maître, qui, comme le jour précédent, alluma le feu d'un battement de cils et s'assit sur le sol. Ashiru marchanda un instant avec Marion pour venir s'assoir à côté de son maître, et le groupe continua les discussions du repas. La pénombre s'installa rapidement, et soudain la conversation s'orienta vers les étoiles, qui retenaient l'attention entière d'Hao depuis leur apparition.

Quelques heures plus tard cependant, Mathilda s'endormit contre le brun Turbein, confiant la garde de ses couettes à Kanna, qui, bien que râlant, tint les deux Boz à distance. Marion sombra sans un mot de l'autre côté du grand bouclé. Jeanne elle-même se sentait faiblir mais s'efforçait de rester droite, en aucun cas prête à faire confiance aux adultes de cette assemblée.

C'est à ce moment que le jeune homme qui la dirigeait, les yeux perdus dans le ciel d'encre, prononça des mots qui ne présageaient rien de bon pour l'involontaire nouvelle de la pas si petite troupe :

« Demain, nous partons. »

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rain :<span>** Bagdad ~ Ca m'amuse de penser qu'ils vont peut-être même pas comprendre ce qui peut se passer à Bagdad ~

**Hao :** Maintenant que t'as bien appuyé dessus, ils vont comprendre, je te rassure.

**Rain :**Mes petits stratagèmes à la gomme marchent jamais toute façon… Enfin. Fighter 5 est fait, ça c'est bon, le challenge est en cours, les drabbles c'est quand j'suis en français ou en voiture… J'ai plus qu'à faire le chapie six de Fighter… Ou faire mes devoirs. Mais si y'a un truc qui me saoule c'est qu'une fic anglaise dont j'ai rien à faire la review box elle MARCHE et sur pas UNE des fics en français, elle fonctionne… *s'énerve et frappe son clavier, encore et encore*

**Hao :** Arrête, tu vas leur faire peur avec ton monologue à tes lec… Mais de quoi je cause, t'as PAS de lecteurs.

**Rain :** Mais sii, j'en ai, et je leur fais pas peu…. Quoique *regarde le cadavre de son clavier*


	4. Roque avorté

**Chapitre II** : Roque avorté  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : Rain  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Je ne fais que jouer avec ses pitchou personnages *regard de chiot* je veux Hao n'et Jeanne n'et les autres…  
><strong>Note<strong>: Le roque est une technique permettant d'échanger les positions du roi et de la tour.

* * *

><p>Bagdad, qu'il avait dit. L'Irak. Cela se situait au Moyen-Orient, se rappelait-elle de ses leçons de géographie. C'est-à-dire à des centaines, des milliers de kilomètres de l'Italie. Si elle n'avait eu que peu de chance de retrouver Marco jusqu'à présent, une fois là-bas ce serait simplement impossible. Elle serait obligée de rester avec Hao et son groupe… Si elle comptait partir, cette nuit serait sa seule et unique chance. Mais n'avait-elle pas décidé de continuer sa mission ? Si elle laissait Rackist ici… Elle aurait voulu lui parler, le persuader de revenir – mais elle n'avait pas eu une seconde avec lui ce soir-là, et chaque regard qu'elle cherchait l'évitait soigneusement. Il voulait rester, c'était évident. Mais rester…<p>

Ce jour avait prouvé qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité dans cet endroit. Sans esprit, sans aucune faveur de la part de qui que ce soit, elle était totalement à la merci de ces brutes.

« Arrête de penser, tu m'empêches de dormir. Et les insultes gratuites ne servent à rien. »

Après un instant de surprise, elle se retourna, des yeux sceptiques braqués dans la direction du lit d'Hao. « Vous voulez que j'arrête de _penser_ ? »

Il soupira, et dans le noir elle devina qu'il passait une main sur son front, moquant son ignorance : « Les informateurs des X-Laws sont bien moins doués que je ne l'imaginais. Personne ne t'a jamais parlé du Reishi, petite Maiden ? »

Reishi… Non, elle ne savait pas. La sonorité du mot indiquait une origine japonaise, comme le jeune homme en question, mais… Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par son interlocuteur, qui reprenait : « Quand à tes premières pensées, ne songe même pas à partir d'ici. Sans esprit, sans carte, tu serais perdue en quelques minutes, et tu mourrais au milieu de la campagne, sans personne pour te retrouver puisque je ne viendrais pas te chercher.  
>- Et alors ?<br>- Oh, moi cela ne me dérangerait pas – mais je ne veux pas perdre Rackist. C'est un bon Shaman. » L'insulte vola au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille sans qu'elle ne paraisse y prêter attention. Apparemment lassé de discuter avec elle, le Shaman ajouta, paresseusement : « On te trouvera bien un esprit de remplacement en attendant de trouver un fantôme gardien… Dors. Tu seras fatiguée demain. »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils, saisie par l'envie enfantine de le contredire – mais elle était suffisamment intelligente pour savoir qu'il avait raison.

Partir. Rester. Elle ne savait pas.

Le sommeil l'enleva comme un voleur, et ses paupières se refermèrent sans son accord.

* * *

><p>« Allez, debout. On a du chemin a faire aujourd'hui, et je ne transporte pas les marmottes de plus de vingt kilos. »<p>

Ce jour-là le soleil était encore couché quand elle ouvrit les yeux, et les mots d'Hao lui servirent de réveil matin énergique. Le brun, vêtu comme à son habitude de son seul pantalon, la secouait sans ménagement. La jeune fille cligna des yeux avant d'obtempérer, laissant le Shaman sortir sur le seuil avant de s'habiller rapidement, serrant les rubans au maximum avant de tenter une sortie. Alors qu'elle s'extirpait de la tente, elle découvrit une toute autre vision que les jours précédents. La plupart des tentes étaient pliées et empilées dans un coin, où Mathilda et ses doigts agiles faisait les nœuds après que Turbein ait serré au maximum les cordes pour retenir le tissu et les montants de bois.

Si le visage de Boris resta impassible, une ombre d'incompréhension et de mortification passa sur celui d'Ashiru. Sans comprendre, Jeanne rejoignit Marion, qui comme elle n'était que peu utile pour ranger les lourdes tentes, et Mathilda, qui venait de finir. Kanna, elle, râlait devant la taille immense

Pour s'occuper les mains, la fillette suivit le mouvement des deux autres et s'attela à la préparation des sandwiches du groupe, se rendant bien vite compte qu'espionner Marco quand il était en cuisine allait lui servir très vite. Après purement et simplement interdire à Mathilda de s'approcher du repas, elle comprit que d'habitude c'était Yamada, Zang-Ching ou Hao lui-même qui s'occupait de sustenter ce petit monde, et vit bien pourquoi… Hésitant un instant, Jeanne décida que rendre le repas d'Hao immangeable serait puéril et confia sa fabrication à Marion, qui non seulement se débrouillait plutôt bien avec un couteau de cuisine, mais connaissait mieux qu'elle le brun et ses goûts. Sans compter que la blonde serait moins tentée, même inconsciemment, d'empoisonner ou tout du moins rater le fameux sandwitch.

* * *

><p>« Allez, on y va. »<p>

Mathilda, qui décidément avait été chargée de l'acclimater à sa nouvelle vie, attrapa Jeanne par la main et lui demanda de sauter. Son fantôme aux allures d'Halloween prit le contrôle et les fit décoller toutes deux, avant de les poser doucement sur les épaules de l'esprit flamboyant. En un instant, tout fut chargé – et Hao laissa son fantôme prendre de l'altitude.

Elle était bien obligée de reconnaître que c'était impressionnant. La terre s'éloignait d'eux à une vitesse sidérante. Elle avait l'impression de tout voir : l'ancien emplacement du camp, puis juste une épaisse forêt, puis les Alpes, Milan… Elle se pencha, tentant d'apercevoir les bâtiments de plusieurs dizaines de mètres qui composaient le complexe abritant la principale base des X-Laws, au sud de la ville… Et fut rattrapée par un Rackist qui semblait préférer la fillette assise sur l'esprit qu'en crêpe quelques centaines de mètres de plus bas. Elle tourna la tête, puis comprit qu'Hao ne l'avait – heureusement – pas vue presque dégringoler dans le vide sans aucun fantôme pour la rattraper. Le brun, le menton posé dans le creux de ses mains, posait un regard absent sur l'Italie en dessous d'eux.

Marion semblait absorbée par sa poupée de paille, Mathilda discutait vivement avec Turbein et Peyote, Ashiru la regardait de travers, tout comme Bill et… Comment ça Ashiru la regardait de travers ? Elle avait fini par comprendre que Bill ne l'aimait _vraiment_ pas, mais que le petit brun aussi, c'était nouveau. Elle fronça les sourcils. Le Grec la vit le regarder, et au lieu de détourner les yeux ou de s'excuser, sembla devenir encore plus renfrogné. Jeanne, peu désireuse d'attirer l'attention du Shaman Millénaire, retourna à son observation de ce qu'elle pouvait distinguer de la terre en dessous d'eux sans tomber.

* * *

><p>Quand ils furent enfin arrivés, chacun se laissa tomber de l'impressionnant esprit de feu, et Hao, après une trentaine de minutes à trouver un lieu propice pour installer les tentes, déclara doucement, « Turbein, tu viens avec moi. Les autres, installez le camp rapidement, avant que le soleil ne soit trop haut. »<p>

Tout le monde acquiesça, plus ou moins déjà en train de décharger, et le Shaman de feu disparut dans une langue de flamme, Turbein s'évanouissant à sa suite. Alors, tout le monde se mit véritablement au travail.

Mathilda, Ashiru et Marion défaisaient les nœuds qui serraient les paquetages, et Jeanne, quand elle eut compris l'idée de base, se mit à les aider, avant de laisser les plus musclés monter le tout. Cela prit une bonne partie de la journée, en partie pour des questions d'organisation – les trois filles, qui se tassaient tant bien que mal à trois dans leur tente, avaient pour cette raison la priorité sur les places et refusaient catégoriquement d'être placées à côté des tentes masculines, pour des raisons de vie privée (à cet instant, Jeanne se demanda pourquoi _elles_ y avaient droit, mais finit par cesser d'y penser), alors qu'Ashiru réclamait une place dans la tente la plus proche de celle d'Hao que les Boz lui refusaient car ils tenaient à tout prix à être ensemble, etc. Après de longues heures et de pénibles diatribes, chacun se régala de la cuisine de Yamada. Jeanne, qui avait bien du mal à se débrouiller avec son repas typiquement japonais, réfléchit pendant toute la durée du repas avant de demander, discrètement, aux jeunes filles assises à ses côtés, « Où sont-ils partis exactement, au fait ?  
>- Mmh, » répondit Mathilda avant d'avaler ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche et de se lever pour mieux lui montrer, « Au nord. Bagdad se trouve environ à une vingtaine de kilomètres par là. » En lui indiquant le chemin, la rousse était sortie du campement, et Jeanne avait suivi, inconsciente du moment où elle avait posé le pied hors du champ d'influence de Spirit of Fire. A cet instant précis, l'albinos se sentit attirée comme par un amant. Alors que Mathilda pointait la ville au loin d'une main sûre, un malaise la prit à l'estomac et la força à se retourner vers le sud. Sans même s'en rendre compte, la fillette fit quelques pas vers le désert avant de s'effondrer, avec l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Une voix pressante, surpuissante l'envahissait, faisant hurler chaque nerf de son corps. Mais si la douleur avait été physique, elle aurait pu la supporter… Ceci était plus insidieux, écrasant aussi, comme une main géante serrant son âme entre ses doigts…<p>

Marion pencha la tête, et Mathilda fronça les sourcils. Elle avait beau ne pas aimer beaucoup la fillette qu'elle avait devant les yeux, ceci ne présageait rien de bon. « Mari, va chercher le vieux. Vite. » La blondinette acquiesça et s'éloigna lentement, chuchotant quelque chose que Jeanne n'entendit pas. La dernière chose que l'albinos emporta dans l'inconscience fut le regard presque inquiet de la rousse.

* * *

><p>« Ne bouge donc pas tant, » elle entendit une voix plus ou moins familière prononcer, « tu vas nous refaire un malaise. Pas que ça me dérange, mais bon. »<p>

Jeanne ouvrit ses grands yeux écarlates pour se retrouver dans la tente qu'elle connaissait bien, face-à-face avec un garçon qu'elle connaissait moins bien… Avait-elle été transférée de la tente d'Hao à celle d'Ashiru pendant son moment de faiblesse… ?

« Pourquoi…  
>- Suis-je ici ? A toi de me le dire, » la coupa le Grec. « Je veux juste vérifier que tu connais ta place. Je ne te laisserai pas te rapprocher d'Hao-sama. »<p>

Elle se redressa franchement, un mauvais pressentiment à l'estomac, affrontant le garçon aux cheveux courts du regard : « Me _quoi _?  
>- Tu t'imagines peut-être, » il s'échauffa, « qu'il suffit d'arriver ici, de faire ton intéressante et de dormir dans sa tente pour l'avoir ? »<p>

Elle ne comprenait désormais plus rien… Après tout, elle avait fait clairement fait comprendre au Shaman Millénaire quelles étaient ses intentions en suivant le groupe. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait tenté de le tromper ou de l'empoisonner ou de l'attaquer par surprise ou quoi que ce soit – son honneur ne lui aurait pas permis une telle chose – mais alors quoi… ?

« Je ne comprends pas…  
>- C'est ça, fais l'imbécile. Cela ne marche pas sur moi. Si Hao-sama ne nous avait pas expressément demandé de ne pas te toucher, je ne sais pas ce qui me retiendrait de… »<p>

Jeanne fronça les sourcils, sentant le furyoku du jeune homme se troubler. Alors que l'imposant esprit du Grec transparaissait derrière celui-ci, la sensation de malaise revint, dix fois plus forte, lui brûlant les entrailles alors qu'elle essayait d'estimer la dangerosité du Shaman. Ne comptant sur aucune aide extérieure, et sans esprit, la question était vite réglée… Elle parvint à ne rien montrer de son trouble intérieur et demanda froidement : « Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici ?  
>- Te prévenir. Arrête de jouer à ce jeu-là. »<p>

Si seulement elle comprenait de quoi il parlait… Et la douleur qui continuait de frapper l'intérieur de son crâne, comme un marteau sur une enclume. Pourtant elle était résistante à la douleur, et elle s'entraînait tous les jours dans l'Iron Maiden, mais _ceci _était différent. Comme si c'était son âme qu'on martelait, qu'on déchirait… Elle eut un vertige, et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Ashiru était sur le seuil, en train de regarder avec un mélange de joie et d'appréhension mêlée le retour de son maître. Jeanne se leva et le rejoignit.

L'apparition du Shaman de feu eut deux conséquences très différentes pour la jeune fille. La première lui parut normale : embarras à cause de ce qui lui était arrivé, perplexité parce que c'était la première fois qu'il ne souriait pas en sa présence et que ses yeux ne brillaient pas d'amusement… Mais la deuxième la fit froncer les sourcils. Tout malaise avait disparu au moment où Spirit of Fire s'était posé dans le camp, la laissant peut-être épuisée mais en paix.

« Ashiru, sors.  
>- Mais, Hao-sama… ?<br>- Je t'ai dit de sortir, » répéta-t-il d'un ton qui, s'il restait léger, laissait entrevoir une réelle colère, « j'ai senti l'état de cette jeune fille depuis Bagdad, alors ne va pas me l'exciter pour rien. »

Le Grec hésita un instant, puis s'inclina et sortit de la tente. Un moment passa. Le Shaman Millénaire éleva à la hauteur de ses yeux un collier de perles pâles, son attention toute entière placée dans les sphères transparentes. Jeanne, sur ses gardes, tenta d'interroger le brun : « Qu'est-ce que…  
>- Elle s'est enfuie avant notre arrivée. Elle a eu <em>peur<em>. »

Il resserra les doigts autour du collier, et Jeanne vit ses jointures blanchir à un point inquiétant. Elle ne fut presque pas surprise de voir les fragiles sphères exploser, et détourna la tête suffisamment tôt pour ne pas en recevoir dans la figure. Alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers le brun, la jeune fille vit les morceaux restants fondre sur le sol.

« Ne sors pas, cette nuit. L'Irak n'est pas sûr pour une jeune fille telle que toi, et je ne prends pas le risque de te laisser sortir et de me provoquer une nouvelle migraine. »

Ceci dit, le brun ressortit sans un mot.

* * *

><p><em>Une sensation grandissante d'appel, résonnant tout autour d'elle, l'écartelant vers mille destinations différentes et inconnues, qui lui emplissait l'esprit… L'impression d'oublier jusqu'à son nom, de ne plus pouvoir respirer, d'imploser dans le noir… Une gracile silhouette devant elle, trouble et indistincte, qui courait dans une ville inconnue, cherchant quelqu'un avec désespoir… Une explosion, dans le lointain… Pas si lointain que ça… Quelque chose lui tombant sur le crâne… L'impression de ne plus jamais pouvoir repartir, comme si tout s'arrêtait là, comme si elle était morte… <em>

_Puis une autre silhouette, plus large, qui se penchait sur elle, indifférent au fait qu'elle ne respirait plus depuis un moment…_

_Ishtar… ? C'est toi… ? Non…_

_Un hurlement qui déchira ses tympans… Un éclair, puis le noir, et encore l'appel, qui la forçait à avancer… _

_Viens… Cela fait trop longtemps…_

_Ordre hypnotique qui guidait chaque pas hasardeux, difficile. Chaque particule de son être lui semblait être en feu, comme si elle avançait droit vers le soleil, sans pour autant voir la moindre lumière…_

_Ishtar… !_

Elle se redressa en sursaut. Il devait être plus de minuit. Hao n'était toujours pas rentré… Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille jeta un regard au-dehors, puis sortit de la tente, ses mains se resserrant sur elle-même pour se réchauffer alors qu'elle se dirigeait dans le camp désert. Bientôt, elle arriva devant le feu. Hao était assis devant son tas de bois éteint, le regard sur les étoiles, une expression étrange sur le visage. Une chape de plomb semblait écraser toute la scène, et la jeune fille se retrouva figée là, incapable du moindre geste. Il n'était plus le garçon moqueur d'auparavant, ni le Shaman furieux d'avoir laissé échapper sa proie…

Elle voulut se retourner et repartir vers la tente, mais un faux mouvement la fit trébucher, attirant l'attention du brun. En un éclair il ne fut plus là, et une main saisit ses bras, comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

« Bien, bien, bien, qu'avons-nous là ? »

Soudain ils furent de nouveau dans la tente. D'un mouvement leste, il la fit basculer sur son lit et se pencha sur elle, ses longs cheveux bruns venant chatouiller le pâle visage de la jeune fille. Ses bras frêles étaient coincés le long de son corps, empêchant toute fuite alors que ceux de l'omnyôji appuyaient sur ses épaules. « Je t'avais dit de rester sage. »

La voix du jeune garçon vibrait, comme lors de leur première discussion, avec violence et pouvoir – mais Jeanne ne se laisserait pas intimider. Elle redressa le menton, les yeux plantés dans ceux de l'omnyôji. « Je ne suis pas votre esclave, je n'ai pas à vous obéir. »

Il eut un petit rire de gorge, « Décidément tu es lente à la détente. Tu devrais être reconnaissante pourtant, tu sais ? »

Ses sourcils se levèrent, alors qu'elle reprenait, incrédule : « Reconnaissante ? Vous voulez rire ? »

« Le fait que tu sois en vie aujourd'hui… Est un pur miracle, » finit-il en se penchant vers l'oreille de la jeune fille, comme pour lui confier un secret. « Tu es lâche, nerveuse, faible, stupide, peureuse, arrogante, ignorante… Tu veux me tuer, petite sotte. Tous ceux que j'ai croisé et qui ont eu cette intention sont _morts_ ou pire. » La pression sur ses épaules s'accentua. « Alors apprends à te faire toute petite avant de m'énerver pour de bon.  
>- Je n'ai cure de vos menaces. J'exécuterai ma mission. »<p>

Cela le fit rire. « Tu vois, la différence entre les autres et toi, c'est qu'ils ont peur pour eux-mêmes, tous autant qu'ils sont, alors que toi tu trembles pour des couards qui t'ont transformée en machine de guerre. C'est assez mignon, mais c'est ce qui te rend bête, petite Maiden. Tu n'as pas idée, » il chuchota à son oreille, « de ce que je pourrais te faire.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils devant le sourire carnassier du jeune homme, qui se dessinait contre sa joue. Il n'oserait pas… ?

« Et je ne pensais même pas à quelque chose d'aussi amusant que cela, » lui assura-t-il aussitôt. « Ton éducation te jouera des tours si tu penses que la violence… » Il s'arrêta calmement, puis passa une main sur le côté de la cage thoracique de la jeune fille, froissant le tissu de la chemise de nuit de Marion, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Physique… » La main remonta vers son menton, caressant la peau pâle comme en prélude à une attaque. « Est la pire qui soit. »

Cette fois-ci elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner, et lança un regard noir au jeune homme qui riait au-dessus d'elle. Après un silence, il reprit : « Tu as choisi de rester.  
>- Et vous avez choisi de m'épargner, dans votre grande mansuétude.<br>- Ton sarcasme m'étonne.  
>- La surprise est un avantage certain, » contra-t-elle. Le sourire de l'autre persista, et ses doigts vinrent s'égarer dans la frange de la jeune fille alors qu'il soufflait : « Mais indigne d'un petit ange dans ton genre…<br>- Le principe des X-Laws est que le moyen importe peu pour écraser le mal. »

Il leva un sourcil. « En ce moment, c'est plutôt moi qui t'écrase, non ? »

Elle cligna des yeux, de marbre : « C'est à votre tour d'user d'un humour douteux.  
>- C'est le privilège des puissants, hm ? »<p>

Il se releva, laissant la jeune fille se redresser alors qu'il faisait s'évanouir la lumière de la pièce. Elle ferma les yeux en l'entendant se déshabiller et attendit le chuintement des couvertures avant de les rouvrir.

« Qu'allez vous faire?  
>- A propos de quoi? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix paresseuse. Elle expira pour garder son calme, puis reprit : « Puisque vous avez laissé passer la Shamane qui vous intéressait, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? »<p>

Silence.

« Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Peut-être dévorer ton âme. Mais il faut d'abord que ton cher Rackist passe un petit test.  
>- Un test ? » Demanda-t-elle, apparemment insensible aux mots précédents.<p>

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Le shaman s'était endormi, ou du moins voulait le faire croire.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rain :<span>** Rea-chan, ne google pas Ishtar. Ne cherche même pas à te rappeler qui c'est. Tu vas te gâcher la surprise.

**Hao :** ... Tu crois sérieusement qu'en une semaine elle va pas comprendre de quoi tu parles?

**Rain :** ... Je fais ce que je peux. J'hésitais entre Ishy et Aya, mais Aya est un peu différente, et en plus c'est pas ce pairing que je fais.

**Hao :** Heureusement.

**Rain :** Ahah... J'avais pas besoin de visualiser les images... *malade*


	5. Montée en grade

**Chapitre IV: Montée en grade**

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, sans blague.

**Note: **ENFIN! Rea-chan, rejoice.

* * *

><p>Il entrouvrit un œil paresseux, lassé d'écouter les gémissements incessants de sa camarade de chambre. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle dormait mal en sa présence, aussi surprenant que ce soit, pensa-t-il avec ennui avant de se lever et de l'approcher, songeur. La fillette avait bougé dans son sommeil, au point de repousser les couvertures autour de ses hanches (ou plutôt de leur absence). Cela laissait le reste de son corps exposé à la froideur de la nuit, la chemise légère ne protégeant pas grand-chose... Le jeune homme soupira et replaça la couverture correctement; mais, lorsqu'il voulut retirer sa main, elle l'agrippa, ses doigts gelés serrant de toutes ses forces la main toujours brûlante de l'omnyôji. « Marco… » La voix suppliante de l'enfant l'amusa presque. Il leva un sourcil et dégagea sans douceur sa main avant de sortir de sa tente.<p>

_Elle frappa la paroi de ses mains, tentant désespérément d'attirer l'attention du blond de l'autre côté de la vitre. « Marco, » elle répéta, son effroi grandissant alors qu'il lui tournait le dos. « MARCO !  
>- Tais-toi, » elle entendit, et alors qu'elle se figeait, la voix familière reprit : « Tu es partie avec Rackist. Tu n'as même pas essayé de t'enfuir et de nous rejoindre alors que tu en avais l'occasion. Tu éprouves de… » Le dégout se lisait dans son intonation, « l'<em>admiration_ pour Hao. Tu nous as trahis.  
>- Non…<br>- Tu ne vaux rien.  
>- NON ! »<em>

Une exclamation étouffée quitta ses lèvres alors qu'elle se réveillait brusquement. Que… Elle était seule. Tant mieux; elle n'aurait pas apprécié réveiller Hao et devoir trouver une raison valable pour le vacarme produit.

Cette inquiétude passée, la jeune fille se retrouva aux prises avec les images de son rêve. Comment était-elle censée réagir ? Etait-elle censée réagir ? Ce n'était, après tout, qu'un rêve, une illusion venant des profondeurs de son esprit. Rien d'autre. Rien –

Un soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine. Se penchant vers la pile que formaient ses vêtements, elle chercha du regard l'éclat familier du métal quelques instants avant de sourire faiblement. La jeune fille prit délicatement le chapelet et le leva à la hauteur de ses yeux.

Elle avait peur, ça elle devait bien l'admettre. Peur de s'être trompée. Peur d'avoir cédé à autre chose qu'à la raison. Peur de s'être écartée du droit chemin. Peut-être, peut-être qu'elle aurait dû partir quand elle le pouvait encore. Quand il n'y avait pas plusieurs milliers de kilomètres entre elle et Marco. Peut-être alors qu'elle se sentirait mieux.

Qu'était-elle censée faire ?

* * *

><p>« Elle a disparu.<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- Envolée, introuvable, disparue quoi !<br>- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi cela mettrait Hao-sama en colère. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était irremplaçable.  
>- C'est vrai que cela ne lui ressemble pas.<br>- Surtout qu'on peut toujours la retrouver et s'arranger pour qu'elle ne trahisse plus personne.  
>- Je crois qu'il y a un lien avec l'autre, là, Rackist. Il se fiche bien de la petite, mais l'autre lui a coûté beaucoup d'énergie à trouver et convaincre. Je crois que cela l'ennuierait.<br>- Moi, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il lui avait expressément dit de ne pas bouger, et que c'est pour ça qu'il est en rogne. »

Comme un gaz invisible mais mortel, la rumeur enflait en se répandant dans le camp. La plupart des Shamans sous la protection d'Hao n'avaient pas d'intérêt spécial en jeu, mais chacun tenait à comprendre l'aura pour le moins ténébreuse de leur maître, afin de ne pas l'aviver.

Ledit maître ne tarda pas à rassembler son équipe au niveau du terrain d'entraînement. Cela n'était pas si inhabituel, et chacun se sentit un peu moins terrifié, mais le regard sombre si distant du Shaman de feu se chargea de corriger cette amélioration.

« Boris, toi et Rackist serez en charge de l'entrainement aujourd'hui. Ne m'attendez pas pour déjeuner. »

Hao balaya du regard le petit groupe. Aucun des regards impassibles ne le trompa. L'ancien prêtre était tourmenté, inquiet du sort qui serait réservé à sa protégée Ashiru contrôlait difficilement son envie de demander pourquoi il s'absentait Boris espérait vivement que la petite albinos serait tuée dès qu'il l'aurait retrouvé et Mari… Mais personne ne pouvait jamais dire exactement à quoi pensait Mari.

Un soupir las franchit les lèvres brunes du Shaman, qui se détourna bientôt pour appeler son Esprit. Maintenant, il devait la retrouver. Oh, il aurait aussi bien pu la laisser se perdre et mourir dans le désert, mais il se sentait légèrement en colère. Le court séjour de l'albinos avait été plutôt amusant pour le jeune Shaman, et malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, avec ses deux cent mille points d'énergie la jeune fille était l'une des plus puissants – si ce n'est _la plus puissante_ des Shamans qu'il avait pu trouver.

Un instant plus tard, Hao était au cœur du ciel, analysant avec précision les flux d'énergie distincts. La plupart étaient trop faibles pour atteindre cette altitude, ce qui faciliterait sa recherche. Là, le brun laissa son âme entrer en méditation, éliminant chaque énergie qui s'avérait être différente de l'aura de l'albinos.

Un flux diffus de furyoku attira bientôt son attention. C'était une puissance assez impressionnante, il devait bien le dire, mais surtout incroyablement désordonnée, comme si on avait brutalement relâché tout contrôle. Une fontaine blanche de furyoku liquide.

Le brun exhala longuement et laissa son esprit le guider à la source. Il revint au désert – évidemment, vu sa condition elle n'aurait pas pu marcher suffisamment longtemps pour quitter le pays – et soudain…

Là. C'était là dont venait la profusion d'énergie qu'il sentait. L'adolescent se posa, son énergie vitrifiant le sable sous ses pas, fit quelques pas vers le nord et atteignit le bâtiment.

C'était un temple, bâti à même la pierre rouge du désert, effrité par le vent, à moitié effondré à certains endroits. Absolument pas le genre d'endroit où une personne saine d'esprit se cacherait, non – mais un lieu empli de magie ancienne, certainement. Et si il était sûr d'une chose, c'est que, quand bien même elle ne serait pas à l'intérieur, il y avait là un pouvoir qui lui servirait. Pour sûr.

Ses pas étaient précautionneux, prudents alors qu'il pénétrait la vieille bâtisse. Ce genre d'endroit pouvait être piégé… Même si les empreintes légères qui le guidaient semblaient prouver le contraire. Elle avait couru le long des corridors et rien ne l'avait touchée (pour l'instant, du moins).

Des gravures retinrent son attention. L'histoire des dieux babyloniens était gravée sur ce temple. Hum… Peut-être que cela pourrait expliquer pas mal de choses. Le brun fit une pause, sa main caressant les anciennes dorures. Il faut dire que les anciennes religions ne lui importaient guère; mais s'il savait une chose, c'était que toute religion pouvait cacher un ou plusieurs 'dieux', esprits si puissants qu'ils défiaient l'imagination. Or ce genre d'esprit ne rêvait que d'une chose : être libéré…

Ce serait bien du genre de la petite Maiden de marcher droit dans un 'piège' pareil. Hum, ça expliquerait même qu'elle ait été la seule à ressentir l'attraction de l'esprit : soit les autres étaient trop faibles, soit ils possédaient un esprit servant de paratonnerre.

Les larges trous dans les plafonds laissaient passer de larges draps de lumière, éclairant telle ou telle peinture. D'un oeil distrait, le brun observa ce qui se présentait à lui.

D'abord le monde plongé dans l'obscurité, protégé uniquement par le dieu lune. Puis la naissance de ses deux enfants jumeaux, le dieu soleil et la déesse terre.

Les noms lui échappaient pour l'instant... Aucune importance. Quelles idioties les humains n'iraient pas inventer...

Bien que n'étant pas spécialiste du panthéon mésopotamien, Hao en savait assez sur le shamanisme pour affirmer que ces trois 'dieux' avaient probablement été des Shamans. Des Shamans très puissants, sans doute, mais des Shamans. Les mêmes qui produisaient les esprits-dieux lorsqu'ils mouraient dans des circonstances suffisamment dramatiques, comme un incendie par exemple.

Décidément, cette fille avait un don pour s'attirer des ennuis.

Après un dernier virage, le Shaman de feu se retrouva dans une grande salle longiligne, baignée dans une lumière irréelle. Aucune fenêtre, aucun trou dans la structure ne venait percer la pierre froide, non la lumière provenait uniquement d'une certaine fillette, prostrée à quelques pas de lui.

La scène avait quelque chose de fabuleux. Jeanne était agenouillée devant un imposant cercueil doré, les bras collés à un rebord de l'objet. D'elle émanait des filaments de lumière bleutée, diffuse, qui affluaient vers le haut du cercueil, donnant l'impression que l'imposante statue gravée à cet endroit reprenait vie. Et…

… C'était peut-être vrai. L'aspect solide, figé de la statue pâlissait. La salle, déjà fraîche, se refroidissait rapidement sous l'effet du transfert d'énergie. Les grands yeux de la statue prenaient un aspect plus brillant, _vivant_ alors qu'ils perdaient de la consistance. En tout et pour tout, la transformation prit presque une minute durant laquelle Hao resta figé.

Soudain, le Shaman de Feu comprit. Le dieu du Soleil, aperçu plus tôt venait d'être libéré d'une prison millénaire pour se lier à l'enfant qui le libérait.

L'esprit, pâle encore, regardait de ses yeux aveugles le jeune homme qui ne se tenait plus qu'à quelques mètres de sa petite maîtresse.

Celui-ci avait un éclat mauvais dans les yeux. Visiblement, il se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux absorber directement l'esprit et sa Shamane avant qu'ils ne puissent lui causer plus d'ennuis. Un pressentiment vague oppressait son esprit.

Pas qu'elle soit assez puissante, même s'il ne doutait pas que le long drainage qu'avait demandé la libération du fantôme avait considérablement augmenté son furyoku. Non, pensa-t-il encore alors qu'un gémissement échappait à la belle endormie. Malgré toutes les impressions du monde, il était évident qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être un danger.

Au moins, ils n'auraient plus à lui trouver d'esprit gardien. « Il faut croire que notre passage ici a servi à quelque chose, tout de même, » souffla-t-il alors qu'il observait la fillette abandonnée sur la pierre rouge. Doucement, il s'agenouilla et manœuvra pour la faire basculer contre lui. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le visage tranquille et endormi. Pas une seule cicatrice sur ce visage de poupée…

Après un soupir ennuyé, il la prit dans ses bras et se releva, indiquant d'un signe de tête à l'esprit immobile qu'il devait le suivre.

Si légère. A peine plus lourde qu'une plume. Sérieusement, que comptait faire une si petite enfant ? Elle devrait encore être en train de jouer à la dinette, pas tenter de se mesurer à lui. Elle était bien trop… Bienveillante. Elle n'obtiendrait jamais de réel pouvoir sans faire couler du sang – et pas que le sien. « Idiote », il souffla sans vraiment réfléchir alors qu'il atteignait la porte du temple.

L'air du dehors, poussiéreux, fit tousser Jeanne dans son sommeil bienheureux, et le brun se surprit à observer les teintes mauves et ocres d'un œil distrait. Le soleil brouillé venait jouer dans les cheveux lunaires de la jeune fille, arrachant à Hao un sourire involontaire.

* * *

><p>Ses paupières se troublèrent, comme un lac qui se ride sous le vent, puis s'entrouvrirent, cherchant à s'adapter à la lumière blessante. Puis sa main vint passer sur son front, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer.<p>

Ses bras, ses jambes, tout son corps hurlait de douleur, comme après une très longue course à pied. Sa gorge lui sembla être faite de papier de verre, désert aride sans la moindre trace d'humidité.

Lentement, précautionneusement, elle se redressa, haletant sous l'effort, cherchant désespérément à comprendre, à se rappeler...

Et elle croisa ses yeux. De grands yeux sans couleur, sans émotion qui la clouaient sur place pour l'étudier, l'analyser, la disséquer. L'albinos eut un mouvement de recul alors que le fantôme s'approchait, puis comprit alors qu'ils fusionnaient qu'il cherchait à enlever la douleur. Elle le laissa faire, sans un mot, sans bouger alors qu'il finissait sa tâche et se séparait d'elle.

Jeanne observa l'esprit longuement, ses yeux se perdant dans le regard aveugle du dieu Babylonien. Si tout espoir de penser lui avait été retiré alors qu'elle titubait dans le noir vers le temple, elle prenait lentement conscience d'avoir établi un lien important avec l'esprit à ses côtés, un lien qu'elle n'arrivait à rapprocher que de ce qui liait Michael à Marco, Lucifel à – non. Non, ce n'était pas ça. C'était encore différent. Des éclats éparts d'un passé qui n'était pas le sien s'étaient plantés dans son esprit, comme de fines lames d'argent.

Shamash, il s'appelait Shamash. Dieu du soleil et de la justice, fils de Sin, dieu de la lune. Esprit-dieu enfermé depuis plusieurs millénaires dans cette prison de pierre. Shaman mort dans un tremblement de terre avec sa sœur jumelle, Ishtar. D'où les visions précédentes.

Tout cela faisait un peu beaucoup pour la fillette, d'autant que la perte de son furyoku – même s'il se régénérait déjà, à une vitesse effrayante – l'avait affaiblie physiquement comme mentalement.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte du silence. Ce n'était pas le faux silence du camp, habituellement habité par les disputes, discussions et autres mouvements; non, c'était une absence de sons absolue, dérangeante.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se leva, ses vêtements salis soulevant un nuage de poussière. Elle toussa, secoua la tête, puis sortit de la tente.

Personne.

Où étaient-ils tous?

Un sentiment étrange lui retournait le ventre, comme si ses organes se solidifiaient directement en elle. Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, elle partit d'un pas décidé vers la sortie du camp, l'esprit gardien posé sur son épaule.

Et soudain...

Ce qui la frappa d'abord fut le portail. C'était un portail immense, haut d'au moins cinq mètres. Mais ce n'était pas un portail humain, bien au contraire. Le simple mot de « portail » ne convenait d'ailleurs pas, et Jeanne ne l'utilisait que par manque d'un terme plus précis.

Il n'y avait pas de poignée, de chambranle ou de serrure. Il n'était pas fait de bois, ni de fer, ni d'aucune matière connue de la jeune fille. C'était simplement un _trou, _une _absence _dans le tissu de la réalité.

A l'intérieur, violine, grenat et saphir s'affrontaient comme de larges vagues sombres, tournoyantes et chatoyantes, venant se perdre dans de larges fissures dans la roche.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » La question de Jeanne se perdit alors qu'elle observait, interdite, la silhouette du grand prêtre s'évanouir à l'intérieur. Une seconde avant, il était là, tangible, solide; mais dès qu'il avait touché la surface irisée de la porte, il avait disparu. Pour aller où ? Faire quoi ?

Pendant un moment, elle ne réagit pas, figée. Le cœur de l'albinos était serré en un étau invisible. Elle se sentit soudain étourdie, assommée. Jusqu'à cet instant elle n'avait jamais été entièrement 'seule' dans cet endroit. Bien sûr, elle n'approuvait pas Rackist, elle ne comprenait pas sa décision, mais il était la raison de sa présence, le dernier lien avec la vie 'd'avant'. Maintenant –

Maintenant quoi ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ce que le portail, Hao lui avait fait. Etait-il mort ? Détruit à jamais avec Lucifel ? Mais, mais il était entré volontairement. Rackist n'était pas du genre à vouloir mourir. Il ne serait pas parti sans garanties. Alors quoi ? Etait-ce une sorte d'épreuve ? Hao avait parlé de rite initiatique. Dans ce cas-là… Dans ce cas-là, quoi ? Jeanne respira profondément, sentant son esprit se brouiller dans la possibilité qu'il ne réussisse pas, dans la pensée que tout cela ne devait être qu'un mauvais rêve dû à la fièvre, la chaleur, n'importe quoi…

Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre. Elle était tendue comme la corde d'une harpe, ou peut-être d'un arc – elle allait exploser à la figure du premier venu si elle ne faisait rien.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, la jeune fille s'était approchée du portail. Ses pas soulevaient la poussière en volutes claires, mais leur bruit n'atteignait pas ses oreilles. Bientôt, elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'étonnant vortex.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, petite ? »

Les yeux amarantes de Jeanne se posèrent sur Kanna, mais elle ne la regardait pas vraiment. Son expression resta absente alors que l'adolescente aux cheveux outremer s'interposait entre elle et Rackist.

« C'est pas ton initiation. C'est pas ton histoire, ce qui se passe là alors viens pas t'attirer d'ennuis. »

Jeanne resta silencieuse, clignant des yeux à intervalles régulières, regardant au travers de la jeune femme. « Eh, tu m'entends ? »

Shamash, resté aux côtés de la jeune fille depuis son éveil, ferma son livre dans un claquement sec. A l'insu de la sorcière, il répondait d'instinct à la progressive tension de l'énergie de sa Shamane.

« Je pense que ça suffit comme ça, vous deux. » Le regard sanglant vola vers le Shaman Millénaire. Il ne manquait plus que lui. Kanna sembla un instant se demander si elle devait argumenter, puis s'effaça en haussant les épaules.

« Eh bien, tu sembles avoir du mal à te faire des amis dis-moi…  
>- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »<p>

Il haussa les sourcils, levant une main pour jouer avec une mèche argentée, mais elle le chassa d'un geste sec. Elle ne se laisserait pas distraire, pas cette fois, pas dans une telle situation.

« Tu aimerais bien savoir, hein ?  
>- Que je sache ou non, j'irai. »<p>

Il laissa échapper un léger rire avant de croiser les bras. Ses yeux avaient désormais un éclat calculateur, intéressé.

« La plupart des gens qui pénètrent cet endroit n'en sortent pas. Ou pire leur âme se perd en la mienne. Es-tu sûre de vouloir risquer ta précieuse âme, petit ange ? »

Le regard de Jeanne se durcit, même si elle était tout sauf assurée. L'arrogance du brun ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Rackist s'était-il aventuré là-dedans si c'était si dangereux ? Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans une telle situation.

Cependant, malgré ses nobles inquiétudes, ce serait mentir que de dire qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Au moins inconsciemment. Devenir la poupée de cet homme lui semblait un bien abject destin, et elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à prendre de tels risques.

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas décider. »

Il fit un pas de côté, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Piquée au vif, Jeanne rétorqua d'une voix ferme : « C'est déjà tout décidé. » Sans un mot de plus, elle brisa leur duel visuel et se retourna, ses cheveux volant derrière elle alors qu'elle s'approchait du portail. Les couleurs hypnotiques se reflétaient dans ses iris écarlates alors qu'elle avalait péniblement sa salive. Consciente de la présence assurée du brun derrière elle, la jeune fille s'interdit tout mouvement de faiblesse. Sans l'Iron Maiden, elle devait trouver de nouveaux moyens de monter en puissance pour avoir une chance face à lui… Et si elle devait en passer par là, elle retournerait contre lui son propre enseignement.

La tête haute, Jeanne franchit le portail, et se retrouva projetée dans un lac de lumière.

* * *

><p><em>Hao secoua la tête. Des filaments de furyoku s'échappaient de son âme alors qu'il cherchait à échapper la prise que l'autre avait sur lui. « Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça change ? »<em>_**  
>- Tu ne vois pas ?<br>- **__Non.__**  
>- C'est dommage. Je te croyais plus perspicace.<br>- **__Pas de X-Laws. Boris et Ashiru survivent. Ren et Yoh meurent sans personne pour les ressusciter. Je gagne une nouvelle fois. Pas de changement.__**  
>- Elle t'a bien dit qu'elle t'arrêterait, n'est-ce pas ?<br>**__- Elle n'en est pas capable.  
>- <em>_**Tu es fatiguant, **__» soupira l'esprit. Son énergie, moins tourmentée que celle de son successeur, le maintenait sans effort contre lui. « __**Je crois que finalement, je vais te forcer à tout voir.  
><strong>__- Non…  
>- <em>_**Et si.**__ »_

* * *

><p><strong>Hao<strong>: *en rogne* Y'aime pas.

**Rain:** Moi suis plutôt contente... Dans le prochain chapitre, mini-mouton et maxi blondinet! ~


	6. Rapports de force

**Chapitre V : Rapports de force**

**Auteur :** Rain**  
>Disclaimer :<strong> SK appartient à Takei-sama, je ne veux pas faire de profits à partir de ces innocents persos, etc etc.

**Note :** Pffuuu ! Le chap' d'après est déjà en partie rédigée, soyez heureux ! %)

* * *

><p>La lumière s'étalait, orangée, sur les occupants de la tente. Jeanne, assise sur son lit de camp, lisait un ouvrage que l'un de ses camarades avait eu l'<em>obligeance <em>de lui prêter. Le livre, assez épais, lui procurait une certaine distraction intellectuelle et l'empêcherait pour un temps de « fourrer son nez là où elle ne devrait pas, » selon Hao.

Ledit Hao dormait comme un bienheureux à quelques pas d'elle, mais l'albinos n'en tenait pas compte. Si elle avait appris une chose depuis qu'elle était là, c'était bien que le brun était aussi dangereux dans son lit que sur un ring. Et vu l'amusement qu'il prenait à l'humilier à chacun de ses échecs, elle se tiendrait à carreaux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait de réelles chances contre lui. Même si elle devait rester encore plus longtemps dans cet endroit.

Un léger gazouillis tintait dans ses oreilles, bruit de fond agréable à la jeune fille, qui jetait à intervalles régulières des coups d'œil au responsable dudit gazouillis.

Son nom était Opachô. Arrivant sur ses deux ans, il possédait déjà un esprit et était le petiot le plus vif et hyperactif que Jeanne ait jamais connu – pas qu'elle en ait connu beaucoup, mais bon. Le petit garçonnet s'était affranchi de son berceau de fortune, situé au pied du lit d'Hao. Titubant sur ses petites jambes sombres, il franchit l'espace entre les deux couchettes et se mit au devoir d'escalader celle de Jeanne sans que celle-ci ne s'en rende compte. Après cette entreprise périlleuse, il vacilla, puis tomba dans le lit. La fillette posa son livre, inquiète, mais il se relevait déjà après avoir roulé déjà sur la solide toile sombre.

Avec un léger son d'appréciation, l'enfant s'installa en travers de ses jambes et ferma les yeux, bientôt endormi. Apparemment, elle faisait bien meilleur office de coussin que son berceau.

Jeanne sourit, son livre oublié tombant du lit alors qu'elle posait une main timide dans les lourdes boucles du garçonnet, craignant de le réveiller.

Un an et demi. Un an et demi que sa vie avait basculé, un et demi qu'elle vivait – survivait – chez l'ennemi, mais aussi un an et quelques qu'elle n'était plus seule dans son esprit. La pensée adoucit ses traits, et elle tourna la tête vers Shamash. Lui observait d'un air circonspect l'enfant appuyé contre elle.

Hao pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il y avait quelque chose d'unique et de bouleversant dans la relation entre un Shaman et son esprit Gardien. Bien sûr, tous les esprits rencontrés par un Shaman avaient leur force et leur charge émotionnelle, mais le Gardien avait quelque chose de plus. Qu'elle soit assoupie ou éveillée, la présence chaleureuse et rassurante du dieu Babylonien l'entourait. Dans cet endroit où tous voyaient déjà Hao en roi et elle en idiote finie, c'était peut-être bien grâce à lui qu'elle avait pu tenir si longtemps. De plus, il lui offrait une sécurité – toute relative certes, mais bon – contre les plus ou moins vindicatifs suivants du Shaman Millénaire.

« Tu te laisses faire ? » La voix amusée de son compagnon de chambrée lui fit lever la tête. Hao, ses yeux entrouverts scintillant sous ses cils sombres, la fixait du regard, appuyé sur un coude. La couverture avait glissé sur son torse imberbe.

« Tiens, la Belle au Bois Dormant est réveillée, » persifla-t-elle pour tenter de se distraire de l'image indécente qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Décidément, elle serait toujours autant affectée par les manières relâchées du jeune homme.

Un rire naquit à la vitesse d'un feu de broussailles sur les lèvres du petit brun. Décidément l'albinos était bien utile, même en prenant uniquement en compte sa capacité à le faire rire. Mais il ne lâcherait pas sa question pour autant. « N'est-il pas un enfant du mal ? Après tout, il me suit, il m'écoute, il fait partie des miens. Opachô est ton ennemi autant que les autres, princesse. »

Un soupir passa la barrière des lèvres de l'albinos. Il y tenait, à ses surnoms suintant d'ironie. Quant à son argument… Elle ne répondit pas durant un long moment, semblant peser ses mots avec soin, comme elle le faisait depuis un an, refusant de céder ne serait-ce qu'un pouce de terrain à son pire ennemi auto proclamé.

« Tu refuses de me répondre ?  
>- Il est trop jeune pour être responsable, » souffla-t-elle doucement, sans plus le regarder. « Ah, » il sourit, « et à partir de quel âge sera-t-il suffisamment grand ? Et Marion et Matti, elles sont responsables ? Et Ashiru ?<br>- Ils ne sont pas responsables. Aucun d'eux ne l'est. Il n'y a que vous, » dit-elle encore, refusant toujours de le regarder. Hao n'aurait su dire si c'était parce qu'elle sentait la fragilité de son raisonnement ou parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir. Il revint à la charge. « Alors pourquoi s'en prendre à eux ?  
>- Ils doivent être purifiés, » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix unie. « Lavés de leurs péchés pour pouvoir vivre en paix avec Dieu de nouveau. Nous leur montrons la voie.<br>- Et tout ce beau baratin pour justifier des meurtres, » sourit-il.

« Ce ne sont pas des meurtres, » reprit-elle sévèrement. « Vous êtes bien la preuve que la mort n'est pas une fin en soi. »

Un temps, un silence, un sourire. Le grand brun s'étira comme un chat, lui laissant à peine le temps de fermer les yeux et tourner la tête avant de commencer à s'habiller. Pour un temps, seuls les bruissements des vêtements qu'il passait résonnèrent dans la tente, puis même ces bruits s'éteignirent. Jeanne sentit le brun s'approcher, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse distinguer la sensation de son souffle léger, et ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir. Elle avait beau avoir maintenant l'habitude des manières du brun, elles restaient extrêmement déstabilisantes. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. La petite albinos ne consentit à revoir la lumière que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la tente s'ouvrir, signe que le danger était passé.

« Tu viendras t'entraîner quand il sera réveillé. »

* * *

><p>Une petite heure avait passé. Le camp, comme toujours, était en effervescence (aujourd'hui c'était à cause du retour de Peyote, Billy et Ashiru, partis en Amérique repérer les lieux où le groupe s'arrêterait lors de leurs périples sur ce continent).<p>

Le terrain d'entraînement lui, situé légèrement à l'écart du camp lui-même (suite à plusieurs… _accidents_… qui avaient failli mettre le feu aux tentes), était presque désert. Opachô, qui en l'absence d'Hao était laissé à la garde d'un de ses subordonnés – à cet instant Ryô, même si le susnommé n'était nulle part en vue – jouait sur le bas-côté. Mathilda et Marion, ensemble comme toujours, discutaient avec entrain tout en attaquant et bloquant à tour de rôle les attaques de l'autre. Bref, tout était calme.

Jeanne ferma les yeux, respirant profondément pour se concentrer. La présence de Shamash à son côté était comme une boule de lumière dans la nuit : non content de la guider et de la rassurer, régulant furyoku et émotions avec le même calme, il augmentait la conscience de sa maîtresse, exposant à sa vue les flux d'énergie environnants. Un feu-follet à sa droite – Opachô – deux traits de vitesse – Mathilda et Marion pratiquant le Fûmon Tonko – et, bien sûr, le torrent de puissance furieuse qu'était Hao, plus loin dans le camp. Nouvelle respiration. L'albinos sentait les gouttes de furyoku en fusion se propager dans ses doigts, dans ses jambes, dans son corps en son entier.

Même si l'augmentation substantielle de furyoku était une constante, l'enseignement du Tchô Senji Ryakketsu avait des effets variés selon le Shaman qui le recevait (du moins s'il le recevait bien), lui avait précisé Mathilda, en lui donnant l'exemple de Marion qui se mettait à léviter au-dessus de sa couche dès qu'elle dormait. Chez la fillette aux yeux grenat, cela avait résulté en cette sensibilité accrue et une sorte de bouclier défensif qui se déployait aux occasions les plus surprenantes – elle en avait suffisamment souffert les conséquences embarrassantes. D'ailleurs désormais nul ne se risquerait plus à l'énerver lors des repas, de peur qu'elle n'envoie tout le monde voler à quelques mètres. Seul Hao avait résisté à la poussée d'énergie, mais le reste de ce beau monde s'était retrouvé couvert de nourriture, et bizarrement cela ne leur avait que peu plu.

Encore une respiration. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

Les cerceaux de métal scintillaient au travers de ses poings serrés, et son humble tenue s'était changée en une armure Over-Soul. Jusque-là, tout allait bien. Ensuite…

Deux attaques se matérialisèrent à plusieurs pas d'elle, se refermant sur le vide avec un claquement sec. Ça aussi, elle maîtrisait à peu près. Il faut dire que les attaques de Shamash n'étaient pas de grandes consommatrices de furyoku; la jeune fille pouvait être sûre qu'à moins de détruire son armure, ses adversaires auraient bien du mal à lui faire perdre de l'énergie.

Précision, longue portée, attaque mortelle. Se concentrer sur ces aspects, ou sur les flux d'énergie qui couraient dans ses veines, permettait à l'albinos d'oublier – non, de passer outre, pas d'oublier – la douleur. Parce que s'il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis le temps de l'Iron Maiden, c'était bien la douleur de l'armure, la douleur alors qu'elle augmentait son pouvoir. Mais ici, le moindre signe de faiblesse, le moindre gémissement était prohibé et la condamnerait sûrement.

La plupart des attaques de Shamash, dérivant sûrement de ses attributs de Dieu Justicier, étaient par ailleurs bien plus sanglantes – sans être plus mortelles – que celles des autres Shamans vivant dans le camp. Mais il existait aussi un autre pan de possibilités en Shamash. Quelque chose de caché, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas découvert sans l'enseignement d'Hao – bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Des attaques plus défensives parfois, mais aussi porteuses d'une grande puissance. Enfin –

Un lourd claquement se fit entendre, et Jeanne rouvrit les yeux dans sa robe pâle. Son Over-Soul avait explosé en mille éclats. Fronçant les sourcils, la fillette se retourna, prête à défier n'importe lequel de ces sales colosses qui cherchaient toujours à la contrarier…

Hao riait à gorge déployée.

« Restes concentrée sur l'extérieur. Tu dois te battre, pas bailler aux corneilles. »

Ses poings pâles étaient blanchis par la colère, mais Jeanne ne répliqua rien. Le brun s'éloigna vers Opachô sans lui offrir ne serait-ce qu'un regard de plus.

Il était accompagné des trois nouveaux arrivants, vers qui le bambin vacilla en babillant gentiment. Il tendit les bras vers Ashiru, qui l'ignora royalement, et finalement fut sauvé in extremis d'une chute douloureuse par Hao, qui l'installa sur son épaule. Le jeune Grec détestait beaucoup de monde en ce lieu, avait remarqué Jeanne, notamment les filles et le petit. La raison de cette aversion, par contre, échappait toujours à l'albinos, même si il fallait avouer qu'elle ne s'en inquiétait guère. Cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'elle pensait depuis toujours: le groupe du brun était principalement constitué d'âmes perdues et tourmentées par leur haine et leurs péchés, des gens qu'elle avait été chargée d'aider, à n'importe quel prix. Dieu savait qu'elle remplirait cette mission.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans 'arrêtes de rêvasser' ? »

La voix acérée et comiquement aigüe d'Ashiru atteignit Jeanne une seconde avant son attaque, et elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. La lourde poigne de l'esprit du Grec se referma sur la frêle enfant, lui coupant le souffle.

_Idiote,_ se morigéna-t-elle. Elle était encore sur le terrain d'entraînement – il pouvait encore l'attaquer tout en prétendant que ce n'était qu'un simple match amical. Ce qui limitait la portée et puissance des attaques de la Française. Elle secoua la tête, ignorant son pressant besoin d'air, et concentra son énergie sur les morceaux de fer ouvragés qui scintillaient dans ses mains. Aussitôt, son Over-Soul apparut, faisant exploser le poing du fantôme adverse.

Un coup d'œil vers Hao et les autres lui confirma qu'elle était seule sur ce coup-là. Ils se contentaient d'observer, des expressions mitigées sur le visage. Secouant la tête, l'albinos passa à l'offensive.

Une statue d'Alapaga claqua en apparaissant derrière le petit brun. Uniquement destinée à le distraire, elle remplit efficacement son office alors que Jeanne lançait une autre attaque. Elle n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de prolonger ce combat; le pire serait d'apparaître faible aux yeux des spectateurs.

De longues chaînes d'acier apparurent du ciel et vinrent s'enrouler autour d'Ashiru et son esprit, les maintenant à bonne distance du sol tout en serrant le Shaman suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait pas envie de prolonger l'expérience. En effet, après quelques instants le fantôme disparut, et elle relâcha l'Over-Soul, prenant soin de quitter le terrain aussitôt après. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'endurer un nouvel « entrainement » aujourd'hui. D'autant qu'elle avait la charge d'Opachô pour l'après-midi, et il lui faudrait de l'énergie pour garder le garçonnet dans un état de calme approximatif.

« Très bien, puisque vous avez de l'énergie à revendre, » sourit Hao, et aussitôt Jeanne comprit qu'il allait _encore_ en rajouter, « vous irez aider Turbein à préparer le repas. » Jeanne lui renvoya un regard noir, et se dirigea sans un mot vers sa tente – elle avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois qu'elle ne lui obéirait pas. Cependant, il semblait que cette fois serait différente; le brun se leva et la suivit, son regard prenant un éclat dur. « Jeanne, je t'ai donné un ordre il me semble. » Elle ne répondit pas. Il soupira. « Je ne veux pas avoir à en venir à des mesures drastiques, princesse. Je ne t'oblige pas à croire en moi, je ne t'abîme pas, je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal; alors quand je te demande de m'écouter, _tu m'écoutes_. » Cette fois-ci, l'albinos s'arrêta – l'intonation de son ennemi était dangereuse. Elle avait atteint les limites de sa patience, il semblait bien. Lentement, l'Iron Maiden se retourna, et marcha jusqu'à le rejoindre. Elle pouvait sentir le regard des autres Shamans sur eux, sur elle, attendant qu'elle se soumette, que la furie du brun se déchaîne, que quelque chose se passe...

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent, rouge contre brun, et soudain Hao murmura, trop bas pour que les autres attendent: « Ne fais pas ça. Tu crèves d'envie de me gifler, là maintenant, mais si tu le fais, tu es morte et enterrée. Tu veux revoir ton blondinet? Alors fais profil bas. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Intérieurement, elle bouillait d'envie de lui donner la claque qu'il méritait, une fois pour toutes, mais elle le savait sérieux. Ce qui n'altérait pas, d'ailleurs, le regard de fer qu'elle posait sur lui, la façon dont sa mâchoire était serrée, ou même la force avec laquelle elle serrait les poings. « Ne me défie pas. » Son ton était sans appel.

Jeanne cligna des yeux, puis se dirigea vers l'endroit où Turbein cuisinait, ses longs cheveux volant derrière elle. Quelques rires parvinrent à ses oreilles, mais la façon dont son furyoku scintillait les fit rapidement taire.

Elle rejoignit bientôt le grand jeune homme au physique moyen-oriental. Ses doigts agiles découpaient des tranches de viandes qu'il posait au-dessus du feu, et c'est sans s'arrêter qu'il leva la tête pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

« Salut tous les deux. Vous vous êtes encore attrapés à ce que je vois… Jeanne, tu me coupes les pommes de terre; Ashiru, tu t'occupes de l'assaisonnement. Pas trop fade, hein, mais gaffe au piment, il part vite, » expliqua Turbein. Sans un mot, les deux enfants se mirent à la tâche. Jeanne, tout en veillant à ne pas perdre un doigt avec l'impressionnant couteau, coula un regard vers l'homme aux cheveux bouclés. Il était l'un des seuls à la traiter comme si elle avait sa place en cet endroit, sans l'éviter ou la provoquer constamment, ce qui était reposant, bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait sûrement jamais. Il était facile de voir pourquoi Marion et Mathilda étaient tellement attachées à lui; et si les circonstances avaient été différentes...

Elle lâcha une exclamation muette en voyant qu'elle avait réussi à se couper. Son Esprit s'occupa aussitôt de guérir la plaie alors qu'elle tentait d'épancher le liquide qui avait coulé de la peau désormais refermée. Turbein lui passa un mouchoir sans piper mot, avant de lancer: « J'ai vu - enfin, Djinn a vu - ce qui s'est passé. » Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux luisants tout en surveillant la cuisson de sa viande. Dans le camp, il restait la plupart du temps tête découverte - ce qui n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose, il était bien moins sinistre sans ses lourds voiles. Il reprit: « Vous progressez tous les deux, c'est bien. »

D'une main tannée, il ébouriffa les cheveux du petit Grec. Celui-ci sursauta puis se retourna, les sourcils froncés et les joues plus roses qu'à l'ordinaire. « Ne fais plus ça, Turbein!  
>- Oh, et pourquoi? Tu es très mignon comme ça, Ashi. Et ne joue pas au grand garçon avec moi. Je me rappelle encore le temps où je devais te couper les cheveux et te dire de te laver les mains avant chaque repas. Je pourrais même en dire plus, » il rit, « mais nous avons une demoiselle avec nous. » Jeanne ne put retenir un pâle sourire alors qu'Ashiru virait rouge tomate. « Ne dis pas ces choses devant elle, » grogna-t-il. « C'est une X-Law et une espionne –<br>- Qui vit ici depuis suffisamment longtemps pour être considérée des nôtres, tout comme toi.  
>- Elle n'est pas des nôtres, elle ne croit même pas en Hao-sama !<br>- Et c'est ainsi que tu comptes la convaincre ? »

Jeanne posa son couteau, les yeux désormais fixés sur le jeune homme. Ses sourcils blancs se plissèrent.

« Tout le monde ne comprend pas le rêve d'Hao-sama, c'est vrai. Tout le monde n'en a pas la capacité. Mais Hao-sama l'a gardée, Ashi. Il ne l'aurait pas fait si elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur; si elle ne pouvait comprendre le rêve. »

Et le regard condescendant si compréhensif du brun transperça Jeanne comme une feuille de papier.

* * *

><p>Comme toujours, le repas fut bruyant, chacun discutant et se chamaillant avec son voisin. Rackist et Kanna conversaient à voix basse des mérites comparés des armes de leurs Esprits Gardiens, Yamada tentait d'expliquer à Mathilda les conditions climatiques optimales pour prendre des photographies correctes, Hao et Boris parlaient de... Quelque chose, elle n'était pas suffisamment près pour les entendre. S'il y avait une chose de bien dans cet endroit, c'était que l'âge était rarement pris en considération. L'avis de Marion comptait autant que celui de Zang-Ching; et dès qu'Opachô saurait parler, il en irait de même pour lui. Elle devait admettre que cela tranchait avec le souvenir qu'elle gardait des repas des X-Laws – silencieux, calmes, chacun devant respecter la précédence lors des rares discussions. Cette observation la dérangea plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et elle secoua la tête, cherchant à s'en libérer. Involontairement, elle croisa le regard de Rackist, et baissa aussitôt les yeux.<p>

Il avait été son protecteur et, avec Marco, la personne la plus précieuse aux yeux de l'albinos; mais, depuis qu'ils avaient été intégrés au groupe d'Hao, ils n'auraient pas pu être plus éloignés l'un de l'autre. Cela était principalement de son fait, bien sûr, et elle pouvait voir que cela le peinait, mais elle n'était vraiment pas prête à lui pardonner, et ne le serait peut-être jamais. En sa présence elle gardait cet air froid et dur qui interdisait toute discussion. Attitude qui avait d'ailleurs la fâcheuse tendance à faire rire le Shaman Millénaire…

Elle devait arrêter de songer à tout cela. Secouant la tête, elle revint à sa tâche : faire en sorte que plus de nourriture finisse dans la bouche d'Opachô que sur son poncho.

A la fin du repas, Hao obtint le calme d'un geste. Son visage était plus sérieux qu'à son habitude. La plupart des gens, exceptés Jeanne, qui ayant aidé Opachô à manger avait pris du retard, et Zang-Ching, qui n'avait pas l'air rassasié, avaient fini de manger à proprement parler, mais étaient toujours à la table. Mathilda et Turbein s'étaient mis de discuter avec animation – Jeanne n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés était le grand frère idéal pour les trois Hanagumi – alors que Marion les observait en silence. Kanna, elle, s'était vue confier l'immense responsabilité de réparer Chuck, dont le dos bâillait, laissant sortir la paille et la bourre. Tout en grognant, l'adolescente avait sorti aiguille et fil, et recousait avec application les deux bords. Bref, tout était calme, autant que Jeanne pouvait en juger.

« Bref, préparez-vous à bouger, » finit le grand brun. Jeanne se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas écouté une seconde l'indécent chef de la petite troupe, ce qui pourrait s'avérer problématique...

« Kanna, tu m'as écoutée? » Ah, apparemment pour une fois le brun avait décidé d'embêter quelqu'un d'autre. L'interpellée leva les yeux de son ouvrage, les mains figées au-dessus de Chuck. L'aiguille qu'elle tenait d'une main ferme brillait au soleil d'un éclat singulier, comme porteur d'une violence contenue. « Où ? » Hao lui renvoya un de ses regards spéciaux, blancs et sans émotion. « Munich, Allemagne. » L'adolescente aux cheveux outremer cligna des yeux, baissa les yeux vers Chuck. « Hn.  
>- Cela ne te dérange pas ?<br>- C'est vous qui voyez. »

Hao resta là encore un instant, puis sourit. « Très bien. Quand tu en auras fini avec Chuck, va t'entraîner avec Rackist – quant aux autres, préparez-vous. Nous partirons à la tombée du jour. »

Kanna avait acquiescé, son expression renfrognée augmentant alors qu'elle retournait à son aiguille. Chuck ne se réparerait pas tout seul; et puis au moins, le travail et l'entraînement l'empêcherait de songer à des évènements trop sombres.

Le sourire d'Hao ne disparut pas alors qu'il partait vers sa tente. Plus que deux ans et demi avant la fin du tournoi. Ce qui signifiait deux choses: qu'ils recevraient bientôt une visite intéressante d'une part, et que la petite arrogante qui l'amusait tellement retrouverait bientôt ses anciens compagnons. Heures intéressantes en perspective.

* * *

><p><strong>Rain :<strong> *brandit la feuille de plan de la fic* Nananananè-re ~

**Lyserg :** … Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça… ?

**Rain :** Je nargue Rea-chan. C'est très bénéfique pour mon stress.

**Lyserg :** Ahah… Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est intelligent ou très, très stupide…


	7. Cavalières noires et chevalier blanc

**Chapitre VI: Cavalières noires et chevalier blanc… Vraiment ?**

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim' :** Shaman King appartient à Takei-sama.  
><strong>Note :<strong> … Uh… SK Zero me complique et me facilite la tâche en même temps… Mais bon, si vous tenez à m'entretenir des discontinuités (au niveau des persos –Jeaaaanneeee- des kills – Yama-kuuuuun – et autres) de SK, hein, vous m'aurez su'l dos toute la nuitée… *mince, je reprends le patois de ma mère-grand là…

"Kanna-nee"/"Kanna-nee-san (je crois pas que j'ai utilisé ça)", c'est le Oneesan japonais, "grande soeur". Il me semblait que, étant tous plus ou moins versés en japonais vu que c'est la Langue du Chef Vénéré Hao Sama, et comme j'utilise Hao-sama, ben c'est Kanna-nee. Vala.

* * *

><p>Le couteau de Jack s'abattit violemment sur la table, encore et encore alors que Jeanne observait la scène de ses grands yeux vides. La petite rousse qui maniait l'arme sourit triomphalement avant de récupérer le précieux butin et de le distribuer immédiatement à ses camarades.<p>

Tous eurent donc droit aux amuse-gueules (du saucisson, allez pas vous imaginer des choses horribles) façon Jack l'éventreur (une histoire sombre qu'il avait, lui, Jeanne s'en doutait, mais ne connaissait pas les détails. Elle avait demandé à Kanna, avait été renvoyée droit dans ses pénates, avait demandé à Turbein, n'avait pas eu de réponse. Hao ou Rackist auraient sûrement été à même de lui expliquer, mais elle n'allait sûrement pas leur demander.). Tous, sauf les Boz. Ils étaient punis d'avoir voulu faire disparaître la totalité des chouchous de Matti, _et_ d'avoir cassé la dernière aiguille à coudre (Chuck en avait un besoin quasi permanent, pourtant, ils auraient dû le savoir). Bah, cela n'avait pas l'air de trop leur manquer. Ils étaient trop absorbés dans leur noble mission : tricher aux cartes.

Car, en effet, certains des membres présents dans la maisonnée s'étaient trouvé une passion commune pour une variante du poker. Zen, Ryô, Kanna, Yamada et Rackist – qui s'était d'ailleurs attiré un froncement de sourcils de Jeanne, mais n'y avait accordé que peu d'attention – jouaient donc, à ce moment de notre histoire, une partie endiablée ou chacun trichait sur son voisin (disons, Jeanne savait que les Boz trichaient, et agrandissait leur fourberie sans conséquences à leurs voisins de tablée). En tout cas, c'était suffisamment bruyant pour faire sursauter la petite albinos de temps en temps, ce qui la mettait de fort méchante humeur car elle tentait de méditer. Ce qui venait d'être prouvé peine perdue, elle songea alors qu'un cri brisait de nouveau son calme relatif.

La fillette se leva brusquement, traversa la pièce à grandes-petites enjambées, et gagna une pièce adjacente. Marion se tenait dans un coin, une main pressée sur le flanc de Chuck pour empêcher la paille de s'en écouler. De par l'attention qu'elle mettait dans cette unique tâche, elle dégageait une aura étrange, un peu comme si la poupée dans ses bras était un soldat mourant.

Jeanne lui sourit avant de se hisser sur le rebord de la fenêtre et de glisser la tête au-dehors. Les rues de Munich étaient déjà bourdonnantes à cette heure, couleurs vives et phares lumineux s'entrelaçant sur sa rétine émerveillée. Cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps depuis qu'elle avait été dans une ville (Hao et les siens préféraient les endroits reculés et sans être humains), et elle devait avouer que cela présentait pour elle une douce distraction. Le fait qu'ils ne soient pas tous venus – Zang-Ching, Ashiru, Opachô, Blocken et quelques autres étaient restés en arrière pour veiller sur les tentes et tout le reste – aidait aussi. Jeanne ne déplorait pas spécialement leur absence (sauf celle d'Opachô, et de Turbein, peut-être), elle devait l'avouer. Blocken était pour le moins bizarre et la plupart des autres lui donnaient de répréhensibles envies de meurtre.

Autant de raisons d'apprécier le joyeux tumulte qui régnait dans la ville, et particulièrement dans le quartier où ils logeaient. Apparemment, Yamada avait hérité longtemps auparavant de ce petit hôtel particulier et l'avait laissé à l'abandon depuis… D'où les tonnes de poussière qui faisaient rougir d'allergies les bras des plus jeunes (ce qui expliquait l'absence d'Opachô), et les quelques araignées qui se baladaient sur les murs. Mais ici au moins, les chambres – bien que spartiates – étaient fonctionnelles. Et puis pour une fois elle n'était pas obligée de partager ses appartements avec Hao.

Ledit Hao, de toute façon, s'était éclipsé dés leur arrivée, après avoir établi une chaîne de commandement et donné une liste des priorités. Depuis cet instant, plus ou moins facilement, Jeanne obéissait (dans une certaine mesure) à ses camarades (devinez qui était dernière dans la chaîne… ?).

La petite albinos en était là dans ses réflexions quand les rires provenant de la cuisine devinrent des cris, et elle n'avait eut que le temps de se lever avant que l'_incident_ ne se produise.

La porte de la cuisine claqua contre le mur avec une force inouïe, dévoilant un Ryô très pâle, plaqué sur le sol par une Kanna en furie. L'Allemande jurait dans sa langue, le poing levé, les yeux étincelants d'une colère noire.

« Espèce d'immonde tricheur, » elle siffla soudain en anglais. « Ignoble mouche baveuse qui me lorgne depuis mon arrivée. Je peux t'assurer qu'après ça tu ne me regarderas plus jamais de ta pauvre vie de minable, t'auras plus les yeux pour le faire. » Son poing vola vers le visage de Ryô.

Il n'atteignit jamais sa cible.

Rackist avait saisi d'un mouvement leste la taille de l'adolescente avant de se redresser, libérant ainsi le pauvre jeune homme, qui rampa hors de portée. Kanna se débattait comme un beau diable, appelant Ashcroft, injuriant Rackist et Ryô et les hommes en général, mais ni elle ni son fantôme n'arrivaient à se dépatouiller de l'ange déchu.

Marion paniquait. Trop de bruit, trop de mouvement, Kanna sa soeurdecoeur qu'on malmenait, Ryô le gentil grand frère qui saignait du nez maintenant. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, de plus en plus vite, Chuck serré contre sa poitrine, les yeux fixés sur le vide. Un murmure discordant s'échappait de ses lèvres. Jeanne la sentait à ses côtés, l'escalade de panique de sa compagne, et sans vraiment comprendre l'agrippa de ses bras minces, la berçant doucement, cherchant à calmer la crise qui s'annonçait – mais elle ne pouvait seulement pas regarder Marion. Ses yeux étaient collés à Kanna et Rackist.

Celui-ci s'avançait maintenant dans la pièce, insensible aux coups dont son corps était criblé. Vacillant, il s'avança sur le canapé et y lâcha son fardeau, venant aussitôt l'immobiliser afin d'éviter des conséquences fâcheuses.

La posture des deux êtres était plutôt étrange de l'extérieur et, sans contexte, Jeanne aurait sûrement trouvé à y redire. Kanna était sur le dos, les jambes pliées et maintenues par le corps de Rackist. Les mains de celui-ci retenaient ses bras, empêchant tout mouvement.

Quelques secondes passèrent, infinies.

« C'est bon ? Tu es calmée ? »

Fou comme elle était douce, la voix de Rackist, fou comme Jeanne avait l'impression de le voir apprivoiser un animal sauvage. Une question saugrenue s'invita dans son esprit, en fut aussitôt chassée. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la folie douce de Kanna.

Finalement, la jeune fille aux cheveux outremer acquiesça. Alors Rackist fit de même, et lâcha lentement, avec précaution, les poignets de la jeune fille.

Ryô s'était à demi redressé sur les coudes, son meilleur ami à ses côtés. Jeanne sentait qu'il allait dire une bêtise, alors elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, pas très fort. Suffisamment. Les deux garçons la regardèrent. Partirent vers leur chambre.

Kanna rassembla pieds et mains, comme un chat, et se redressa. Ses yeux étaient plus sombres que la plus sombre des tempêtes alors qu'elle fixait Rackist, un long, long moment. Puis elle aussi sortit de la salle, ses pas résonnant durement dans les pièces silencieuses.

Le grand brun la suivit du regard. Puis ses yeux trouvèrent Jeanne. Celle-ci berçait toujours Marion, dont la crise semblait heureusement se diluer comme une tache d'encre dans l'eau. Ses yeux rouges glissèrent un instant vers la porte claquée.

Encore une fois, Rackist acquiesça de la tête. Puis il sortit derrière Kanna.

Mathilda accourut enfin dans la pièce et prit Marion des bras de Jeanne. La chaleureuse attention de sa compagne ramena bientôt Mari au calme, comme si rien n'était réellement arrivé.

Mais les apparences auraient été trompeuses…

* * *

><p>« Kannaaaa steupléééééé ! »<p>

Jeanne et Rackist soupirèrent en même temps, puis Jeanne lui envoya un regard noir, puis elle re-soupira quand elle entendit la réponse de l'Allemande.

Pourtant, leur mission était censée être plutôt simple. Aller en ville, trouver ce dont ils avaient besoin, l'obtenir, revenir à la villa. Qui avait été désigné pour cette noble tâche ? Kanna, d'abord, parce qu'elle parlait allemand, Rackist, parce qu'un adulte ça fait plus sérieux, Mathilda parce qu'elle avait l'air d'une enfant innocente, Marion parce qu'elle suivait toujours ses sœurs, Ryô et Zen pour porter les courses, et Jeanne parce qu'elle s'ennuyait. Et que personne à part elle n'avait accepté de garder le Trésor Ultime : la liste des courses.

Ceci expliquait sa présence dans les rues de Munich, peinant à garder le rythme d'une Kanna grommelante et d'une Mathi comme à son habitude surexcitée. Tous sauf elle semblaient très à l'aise dans ces rues inconnues, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire. La petite albinos ne parlait pas un mot d'allemand et craignait de se perdre dans ces rues aux noms inconnus; et pour cette raison elle avait plutôt envie d'en finir rapidement.

Sauf que, Mathi étant Mathi, elle s'arrêta devant le premier magasin goth qu'ils passèrent. Ses yeux brillaient de millions d'étoiles alors qu'elle comptait les rubans à motif tête-de-mort sur le présentoir. Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne voulait pas les acheter – mais si Kanna lui en donnait l'autorisation (et peut-être même si elle ne le faisait pas) elle les volerait volontiers.

« Je t'ai déjà dit non, espèce de gnome-citrouille, » grogna l'Allemande alors que l'enfant s'accrochait à sa jambe. « On a pas le temps d'attirer l'attention sur nous. Pas avant qu'on ait fait le boulot.  
>- Mais si ça se trouve à ce moment-là quelqu'un les aura pris !<br>- Eh bien dans ce cas-là tu le retrouveras et tu les lui prendras, voilà tout ! »

Heureusement qu'elles s'exprimaient en anglais, songea Jeanne, un peu perplexe devant l'altercation. La discrétion n'était pas leur fort…

« Je bouge pas, » vociféra Mathilda, maintenant assise par terre, « je bouge pas tant que j'aurai pas ces rubans !  
>- Ils vendent du fils-pour-Chuck, » nota Marion d'une voix détachée. Ledit Chuck, niché comme toujours au creux des bras de la blondinette, leva des yeux avides. Il n'aimait pas être déchiré, le moindre mouvement faisait sortir la bourre en flots neigeux, ce qui rendait son devoir (punir Ceux Qui Embêtent La Petite Maîtresse) compliqué.<p>

« Mais vous commencez à me courir, les gamines ! J'vous dis qu'on n'ira pas ! »

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Kanna ne pouvait faire, c'était convaincre Mathilda de ne pas faire quelque chose. Puis Zen vit qu'il y avait des chaussures de randonnée dans la même boutique, se mit à en vouloir, utilisa le prétexte que les sandales de Jeanne commençaient à être usées, etc. Bref au bout de vingt minutes, ils étaient toujours devant le magasin, même que Mathi avait les rubans dans sa main et Zen était en chaussettes.

"... Me faut un nouveau briquet," lança Kanna en entrant finalement dans le magasin. Deux marks et un commerçant terrifié – il avait osé demander sa carte d'identité à l'adolescente – plus tard, le groupe sortit. Mathilda avait ses rubans, Marion son fil, Jeanne des chaussures dont elle ne voulait pas, Zen des chaussures dont il voulait, et Kanna son briquet. Cela, vous vous en doutez bien, aurait dû couter bien plus que deux marks. Jeanne avait eu pitié du vendeur terrorisé.

Ainsi lestés, ils revinrent à la liste fixée avant de partir. Jeanne la sortit de sa poche, la parcourant par réflexe avant de la donner à ses camarades. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi lever pas mal de sourcils…

Vingt mètres de cordes, encore, ça pouvait se justifier, les liens qui servaient à ranger les tentes étaient très élimés depuis quelques temps. Les aiguilles pour recoudre Chuck, okay, les cordes de guitare pour Peyote et Ryô (quoique, ce n'était pas vraaaaiment nécessaire vu le talent musical des Boz), d'accord. Mais avouez que cinq pains au curry (sachant qu'une seule personne en mangerait, et que ce serait plus que compliqué à trouver) ou une dizaine de bouteilles d'huile pour le corps (sans destinataire précis d'ailleurs, très louche tout ça), c'était moins commun. Suivaient de la peinture pour casque (à force de cogner dans tout et n'importe quoi, Billy avait écaillé la sienne), de la gomina, des crayons de couleurs, des nouveaux livres (m'enfin, en allemand, ça servirait pas à grand monde puisque seule Kanna savait parler la langue)... M'enfin. Ils s'engagèrent donc dans cette périlleuse quête.

Nul autre incident ne fut à déplorer durant les courses proprement dites. Le petit groupe laissa dans son sillage pas mal de commerçants perplexes et un peu effrayés (plus qu'un peu effrayés, pour ceux qui avaient voulu se la jouer gros bras). Au bout d'un moment, Zen et Ryô repartirent vers leur base, les bras chargés de paquets. Ils n'avaient bien sûr pas été prévenus qu'ils serviraient de porteurs, mais un regard noir de Kanna les convainquit bien vite qu'ils n'avaient aucun problème avec cette tâche.

"Bon," souffla Rackist a une intersection, "on a presque fini, alors je vous laisse un instant. Allez pas faire des bêtises," rajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Jeanne. Kanna acquiesça d'un grognement, ce qui était plus que la réponse qu'elle offrait à la plupart des gens, sans pourtant le regarder. Apparemment, bien qu'elle s'en défende et fasse semblant d'ignorer l'adulte, la jeune fille avait été plutôt impressionnée par le fait qu'un homme – autre que Hao – arrive à l'empêcher de blesser quelqu'un.

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose dans la contenance de Rackist lui semblait suspecte. Le grand prêtre était-il en train de l'écarter… de quoi ? Elle aurait voulu le suivre, mais Marion lui tenait la main fermement. Vraisemblablement, la blondinette était de mèche. Frustration…

« Et si on trouvait un parc, Kanna ? » Mathilda, bien sûr Mathilda, venait de se trouver un nouveau caprice. « Oh, je veux aller au parc ! Pis tu pourras fumer dans un coin ET oublier un peu tous ces affreux _bildoungs _! » Le mot étranger se déformait dans sa bouche, mais elle n'en avait cure. Kanna résista un peu, puis, maugréant, finit par accepter, et en un rien de temps, elles trouvaient un petit coin boisé. Le vert chatoyant des arbres à cette période de l'année tranchait violemment sur le gris des immeubles autour, et Jeanne devait admette que c'était une pause bienvenue…

« Allez jouer plus loin, les mômes, souffla Kanna en allumant son nouveau briquet. Un jeune homme, habillé d'un uniforme de gardien, l'informa en un anglais médiocre (il la prenait probablement pour une vacancière) que le parc était sans-fumeurs, à cause de la proximité de l'hôpital et de la nurserie. Kanna le fixa froidement. L'effet de ce regard était toujours impressionnant, et cette fois-ci pas moins que les autres : le blondin se mit à bafouiller. Alors qu'il se mettait à éviter le regard effilé de la jeune femme, il laissa par mégarde son attention s'arrêter sur le tatouage qui couvrait son épaule. Fronçant les sourcils, il fit un geste pour lui saisir le bras et y voir de plus près.

Chose qui, Jeanne l'avait appris à ses dépens, était une très mauvaise idée.

En un instant, Kanna avait saisi le jeune homme au collet, ses yeux profonds scrutant le visage rougi du blondin. « Toi, » elle souffla, et Jeanne sentit son instinct de Shamane s'agiter, « je ne t'aime vraiment pas. » Et elle lui mit un coup de boule.

Après cet incident malheureusement banal chez la sorcière allemande, ils durent changer de parc. Celui sur lequel Mathilda jeta son dévolu était installé sur une grande place, qui se séparait en deux parties distinctes : le jardin pour enfants, avec ses jeux et ses quelques arbres, et une placette de pierre blanche. Le tout, bien propret, était utilisé comme parvis pour un bâtiment officiel dont Jeanne ne pouvait comprendre le nom. Kanna réussit, encore une fois, à se mettre en boule contre une jeune mère qui ne voulait pas d'une « personne de mauvaise influence » si près de ses enfants, et Jeanne en remercia presque le ciel quand Kanna n'arracha pas la tête de la pauvre humaine.

« Ah la la, Kanna-nee, tu vas nous attirer des ennuis à force, » s'amusa Mathilda.

« Je déteste cette ville, » grommela Kanna. Un certain silence suivit ces mots, ce qui surprit Jeanne – Mathilda aimait bien trop faire tourner Kanna en bourrique pour laisser passer une telle occasion. Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien la retenir… ? Ah, peut-être que le fait d'avoir dû laisser Jack à la maison – suite à un pari avec Zen – n'était pas pour l'encourager… Hum. A creuser.

L'adolescente aux cheveux outremer leur fit signe de s'éloigner d'elle alors qu'elle allumait une seconde cigarette, le dos appuyé contre un arbre. Légèrement réticente, Jeanne suivit le mouvement, et bientôt les trois fillettes dépassaient les grilles qui entouraient les aires de jeu. Des enfants humains y jouaient bruyamment. Ils ne semblèrent pas perturbés le moins du monde par l'arrivée du trio. L'aura de Chuck, cependant, fut suffisante pour les faire s'éloigner du tourniquet, où Marion s'installa aussitôt. Mathilda mit l'objet en branle avant de sauter dessus, lâchant un rire doux et communicatif alors que Marion souriait, chose rare et donc ô combien précieuse.

Jeanne les regardait avec de grands yeux. C'était bien elles, Marion et Mathilda, les deux cruelles Shamanes qui avaient menacé sans trembler un commerçant le matin même, c'était elles qui jouaient à présent comme des enfants... Comme des gens de leur âge, en fait. C'était un peu bizarre. Un tout petit peu. Surtout vu le sourire de Mari.

Elle les aurait bien laissées pour suivre Rackist discrètement, mais trop de temps s'était déjà écoulé, il avait pris trop d'avance. Elle ne saurait pas se retrouver dans cette ville, et elle n'aurait jamais fini d'en entendre parler si elle se perdait. Alors l'albinos resta là, échangeant de temps en temps un regard indécis avec Shamash.

Marion la regardait de ses grands yeux verts, son sourire toujours sur le visage alors que le tourniquet ralentissait. Quand il fut totalement arrêté, elle en descendit, vint attraper la main de l'albinos et la ramena sur l'engin. Interloquée, Jeanne ne pipa mot et se laissa faire. Mathilda ronchonna un peu, sûrement pas très chaude à l'idée de pousser non plus une mais deux fillettes, mais bien vite elle s'était remise à la tâche.

Ce jeu étrangement commun dura bien une demi-heure, Jeanne et Mathilda poussant à tour de rôle (Mathilda avait provoqué Jeanne pour obtenir sa participation. La petite albinos avait encore du mal avec la psychologie à rebours… Bah, ça viendrait avec le temps.)

Quand elles laissèrent enfin le tourniquet, les trois jeunes filles allèrent s'allonger – se vautrer, dirait une personne moins raffinée que Jeanne – sur le sol, hors d'haleine. Le monde tournait autour d'elles, dangereusement vite pour leur estomac. Shamash regardait sa maîtresse d'un air confus, incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle lui transmettait. Chuck, lui… Non. Ce que pouvait en penser Chuck était hors d'atteinte de la petite albinos.

« J'ai faim, » décida soudain Mathilda, se relevant. « Après ce que nous venons de subir ? » La voix de Jeanne était peut-être encore un peu nauséeuse. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle montait sur une chose pareille… Et la dernière, si elle écoutait son estomac révolté.

« Allez, du nerf, » reprit la rousse en relevant Marion. Jeanne se leva à son tour, prête à retourner vers Kanna, et le trio commença à partir. C'est alors que les oreilles de Mari captèrent quelque chose. En quelques pas, elle s'était éloignée des installations, tous sens en alerte. Elle leva la tête vers les arbres, se retourna vers ses compagnes, pointa sa trouvaille du doigt.

« Ah, » lâcha Mathilda, voyant plus vite que Jeanne le souci de sa compagne. Se grattant la tête, elle rejoignit Marion, suivie par l'albinos. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que la fillette aperçut le souci en question.

Un petit chaton, au pelage noir et brun sombre, se tenait accroché sur l'une des larges branches d'un arbre. L'animal miaulait piteusement, faisant les cent pas – pattes – le long du rameau épais, essayant de temps en temps de descendre, considérant la possibilité de sauter mais en étant selon toute vraisemblance incapable.

Jeanne chercha une échelle ou un adulte des yeux, mais quelqu'un d'autre était déjà passé à l'action. Agile comme un singe, Mathilda posa ses mains sur des nœuds de l'écorce, et en un rien de temps elle agrippait la première branche haute. Ses pieds comme ses bras semblaient trouver instinctivement de nouvelles prises alors qu'elle s'élevait sur l'arbre feuillu. Et bientôt…

« A-ttra-pé ! » Le sourire de Mathilda dévoilait toutes ses dents alors qu'elle caressait la fourrure sombre du chaton. Cependant, celui-ci n'était apparemment pas aussi heureux d'avoir été rejoint, et, miaulant, il griffa la fillette avant de se carapater vers le tronc, et de redescendre, comme si de rien n'était. « Ouch ! Espèce d'ingrat, reviens ici que je t'étripe ! Sale chat ! »

Le matou ne répondit pas, parti déjà dans les herbes du parc. Les yeux de Mathilda s'embuèrent contre sa volonté. « Aïe, » gémit-elle. « C'est profond. » Portant les doigts à sa bouche, elle tenta d'arrêter le sang qui perlait. « Kanna a des pansements, » dit Marion d'une voix douce, ni inquiète ni indifférente. Mathilda acquiesça, essaya de se retourner sur la branche, et –

« Uh. »

Mathilda ne descendit pas. Ne bougea même pas. Une certaine raideur s'était emparée de la roussette. Elle était figée à quelques mètres de haut, les mains crispées sur le bois, les jambes enroulées autour de la branche. Sa bouche était tordue en une grimace hésitante. « Uh-uh. » Marion la regarda, inclinant la tête de côté, ses yeux ne trahissant ni surprise ni rien d'autre. Jeanne leva un sourcil, intriguée.

« J-j'ai le vertige, » bafouilla la rousse. « J-j'arrive plus à bouger… »

Il y eut un mouvement de flottement. La dure à cuir du groupe en avait presque les larmes aux yeux, des yeux agrandis par une peur palpable alors qu'elle fixait le vide. « Uuuuh… Pourquoi-que-j'ai-laissé-Jack-à-la-maison… ? »

Pendant un moment, ses deux camarades ne bougèrent pas, perplexes. C'était bien la même personne qui connaissait le ciel par cœur et possédait un balais volant… ? Jeanne ouvrit la bouche, mais Marion l'avait devancée : « Mari a confiance. »

Chuck fut déposé gentiment entre les bras de Jeanne, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Puis la petite blonde se redressa, avança jusqu'à l'arbre et tendit les bras. « Machi peut sauter. Mari la rattrapera, » ajouta l'Italienne, ses yeux verts fixés sur la rousse. Celle-ci la fixa un moment, la grimace toujours vive, puis avala sa salive et passa ses deux jambes du même côté de sa branche. Regarda le sol, Mari, le sol, Mari, Mari.

Mathilda sauta.

Le saut en lui-même ne dura probablement pas plus de quelques secondes, mais pour les trois fillettes il dura certainement beaucoup plus longtemps. Loin des bras tendus de Marion, la rousse atterrit sur l'herbe fraîche, genoux fléchis, bras tendus, comme à l'entraînement.

Quelques autres instants suspendus s'écoulèrent.

Mathilda avait probablement évité les bras de Marion volontairement, bien consciente que la blonde était trop fragile pour la rattraper, réalisa Jeanne en observant la scène, peu sûre d'elle quant à la marche à suivre. La roussette restait là, les mains sur les genoux, la bouche entrouverte. Il était impossible de savoir au juste ce qu'elle pensait…

« Machi va bien ? »

La salopette de Mathilda s'éleva alors que la rousse prenait une large respiration. Puis elle redressa la tête, acquiesça vigoureusement pour rassurer Mari, et se tourna vers Jeanne, son index touchant le front de l'albinos. « Un mot aux autres, et je te coupe les cheveux. Plus court que Ryô ! » Suivit un rire calme, rassurant, rassuré. Marion reprit Chuck des bras de Jeanne, murmurant quelque chose que la Française ne put saisir.

« Allez, maintenant on va retrouver Kanna, » reprit Mathilda, attrapant un poignet de Marion et un poignet de Jeanne pour les entraîner vers la limite du parc boisé. Sa blessure ne devait pas être si profonde que ça, en fait, puisqu'elle était déjà oubliée/ Jeanne se laissa faire, toujours un peu ébahie devant le comportement de ses compagnes. Marion, tout en serrant Chuck dans son bras libre, souriait doucement.

« Kanna-neee ! »

L'Allemande sursauta, jurant alors que sa cigarette lui échappait et tombait au sol. Puis elle se retourna vers le trio, plaçant les mains sur ses hanches. Elle agissait très calmement, comme d'habitude, mais… Jeanne comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son regard bleu cobalt restait trop longuement sur elle, au lieu de lui glisser dessus, comme sur tous les gens qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Et sa voix, aussi, un peu trop gauche, trop mauvaise :

« Z'êtes là, les gamines ? Vous voulez pas rester encore un peu ? »

Les sourcils froncés, l'albinos fit les quelques pas qui la séparait de la lisière des arbres, et dirigea son regard vers la seconde partie de la placette.

L'endroit était inondé de lumière. Elle giclait sur les grandes dalles blanches qui paraient le sol et rebondissait vers ceux qui osaient y poser les yeux. Jeanne, aveuglée, fit quelques pas avant que la main ferme de Kanna ne la ramène brusquement dans l'obscurité bienveillante des arbres du parc. « Ne vas pas trop loin, toi, » siffla-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur une zone que Jeanne ne vit pas tout de suite. Puis elle se figea, arrêtant presque de respirer.

En face d'elle, à moins de trente pas, se tenait Marco Maxwell.

* * *

><p><em>Marco<em>. Marco. Marco était là, pareil à son souvenir. Vêtu du blanc éclatant des X-Laws, il se tenait droit dans la lumière. D'aussi loin, Jeanne ne pouvait pas discerner son expression, mais si elle avait pu, elle aurait vu l'éclat dur de ses yeux bleus, concentrés uniquement sur la personne qui lui faisait face. Il tenait son arme comme à l'entrainement, d'une seule main et sans trembler, visant l'homme qui se tenait à deux pas de lui. A son côté se tenait une jeune femme que Jeanne ne reconnaissait pas. Elle était encore plus tendue que lui, et même si elle montrait autant d'assurance que possible, la jeune fille pouvait sentir que ce n'était que du bluff. Elle n'avait probablement pas le quart de furyoku de Marco. Mais un autre choc attendait Jeanne. L'homme que les deux anges braquaient – c'était Rackist.

Non, non, non. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Ils n'allaient pas se battre, si ? Pas eux. Des images du temps où ils étaient encore tous ensemble passaient en éclairs devant les yeux de l'albinos. Pas eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas – ne pouvaient pas –

Soudain, un rayon de soleil tomba sur le pistolet de Rackist, aveuglant momentanément les trois adultes. La jeune femme qui accompagnait Marco n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois. Elle tira, et un ange que Jeanne n'avait jamais vu auparavant se précipita sur l'ancien prêtre. L'albinos retint difficilement un cri, mais elle s'inquiétait pour rien : deux autres coups de feu venaient de retentir.

La lumière éblouissante des Archanges empêcha un instant Jeanne de voir ce qui se passait, mais bientôt elle s'atténua. La massue de Lucifel était bloquée à quelques centimètres de l'ange de la jeune femme par l'épée de Michael, et aucun d'eux, miroirs de leurs Shamans, ne bougeaient plus, chacun concentré sur les mouvements adverses.

« Ne gaspilles pas ton énergie contre quelqu'un comme lui, Meene, » lâcha le blond d'une voix forte. « Un tel traître mérite une exécution publique et exemplaire, à laquelle nous procéderons durant le tournoi. » Rackist ne répondit pas, se contentant de rire doucement. Les yeux bleus aciers de son ancien disciple se tournèrent vers lui. Une inflexion étrange était venue s'installer dans sa voix, mais bien observateur celui qui l'aurait décelée : « Qu'en est-il du Seigneur Maiden ? »

Luchist haussa un sourcil avant de sourire de nouveau. « Il n'y a jamais eu de Seigneur Maiden. Juste une gosse perdue qui est restée sous ma protection. » Il embrassa d'un geste le recoin sombre où Jeanne et les autres se tenaient. Marco le suivit du regard, et bien que Jeanne fût trop loin pour le distinguer, elle sentit surprise et choc se mêler à la sourde haine qui emplissait son esprit.

« … Je vois. Meene, nous partons. »

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et les deux X-Laws s'éloignèrent alors que les trois Over-Soul se dissipaient.

Kanna lâcha un sifflement désapprobateur. « Il devrait les éliminer maintenant. Perte de temps, tout ça. »

Quelque chose en Jeanne lâcha, comme un câble cédant sous une pression énorme. Jusque-là, elle avait obéi à Kanna, restant silencieuse et immobile – mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser le blond partir sans lui avoir parlé. Pas comme ça, pas après tant de temps, pas s'il croyait qu'elle avait trahi. Ses sentiments bouillonnaient en elle, causant un large nœud dans son estomac. Enfin, n'était-ce pas là la porte de sortie dont elle avait rêvé depuis son arrivée dans le camp d'Hao ? Elle allait retrouver Marco, et Hans, et tout redeviendrait normal, et tout irait bien et –

Ses pieds bougèrent sans qu'elle ne leur en ait donné l'ordre, et avant qu'elle n'ait même compris ce qu'elle faisait Jeanne courait en direction de la ruelle dans laquelle avaient disparu les deux anges. Cependant, une voix claqua comme un coup de fouet, l'arrêtant en plein mouvement.

« N'y vas pas. »

Ses yeux brillants trouvèrent Hao.

« Ah oui ? Essayez un peu de m'en empêcher, pour voir. »

Elle resta un instant là, ses yeux emplis de défi courant sur les différents occupants de la place. Puis elle courut derrière Marco, ses sandales claquant sèchement contre les dalles blanches.

* * *

><p>La ruelle offrait aux yeux de l'enfant un spectacle tout différent de celui de la place. Plus de lumière, plus de belles dalles étincelantes de propreté. Les façades étaient noircies, les pavés assombries par la poussière et la suie; un filet d'eau sale glougloutait gentiment dans une rigole au centre du passage. Les bâtiments étaient si proches les uns des autres que deux adultes (même avec la carrure d'épaules relativement fine de Marco) n'auraient pu passer côte à côte. D'ailleurs, lui et la jeune femme qui l'accompagnaient marchaient l'un devant l'autre.<p>

« Marco, » Jeanne lança, essoufflée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de courir à perdre haleine de la sorte. La jeune femme se retourna, fronçant les sourcils, alors que les yeux de Marco s'étrécissaient.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ? »

Le ton du blond était tout sauf amical. La haine pure qu'il avait affichée devant Hao n'avait pas perdu de son intensité. Quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien cependant – comme c'était le cas de Jeanne – voyait facilement qu'il était troublé.

Elle ne répondit pas. Ses muscles se crispèrent et un frisson la parcourut alors qu'elle subissait le regard perçant du blond, mais elle ne répondit pas. Ne bougea pas non plus.

« Meene, pars devant. Je m'occupe de cette fille. »

Marco venait de poser sa main sur l'avant-bras de sa subordonnée. Meene l'interrogea du regard, mais Marco avait les yeux fixés sur Jeanne. Elle hésita. « … Vous vous connaissez ?  
>- Disons ça comme ça. J'ai dit <em>pars devant<em>. »

La brunette obéit, laissant seuls le blond et l'albinos. Quelques instants d'éternité s'enfuirent sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Sa tête bougeait légèrement alors qu'elle comparait instinctivement l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle et celui qu'elle connaissait. Il avait légèrement vieilli. Elle ne pouvait plus, comme avant, compter les lignes sur son front; ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus longs. Mais malgré ça, c'était lui, plus grand, plus lumineux même que dans son souvenir si c'était possible.

Tout allait aller bien. Elle lui raconterait tout, tout depuis le début, Rackist, Hao, le camp, Shamash. Il serait tour à tour outragé, fier, inquiet, mais il comprendrait. Il comprendrait et il la remmènerait parmi les siens et il convaincrait Rackist aussi, et…

« Ne restes pas là à me regarder comme ça, » il grogna, croisant les bras. « J'aurais dû t'exécuter à la seconde où je t'ai vue, alors disparais de ma vue. Ne me tente pas. »

Les iris grenat s'agrandirent. Les mots du blond n'arrivaient pas à s'imprimer dans son esprit. C'aurait presque été mieux s'il s'était contenté de lui lancer des pierres à la figure. Devant l'énervante immobilité de la fillette et son expression choquée, blessée, perdue, éperdue, il se tendit et continua : « Tu es devenue sourde ? Je n'ai rien à faire avec les traîtres. Dire que je te faisais confiance…  
>- Marco, <em>Marco, »<em> elle ne put s'empêcher de dire, suffoquant sous le poids de mots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer. Elle devait tout lui expliquer, alors tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, et elle pourrait rentrer et… L'albinos fit un pas, ses bras venant encercler la taille du blond.

Cela ne fit que le braquer un peu plus. _« _Non ! »

Il la repoussa violemment, l'envoyant heurter le mur de pierre dans un bruit mou. Rebondissant sur la pierre, l'enfant finit assise sur le sol, ses jambes et sa jupe dans la rigole gorgée d'eau. Sous le choc, tout air avait quitté ses poumons, et malgré tous ses efforts elle n'arrivait pas à respirer. Elle n'arrivait pas à – il venait de…

Marco lui-même semblait hésiter, comme surpris par son propre geste. Un temps, il fut incapable de réagir, se sentant inconsciemment bouger vers elle pour l'aider à se relever, vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien, s'excuser – non. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, elle était une traîtresse. Elle avait rejoint Hao. Elle avait rejoint le clan des meurtriers et, pour ça, il devrait –

« Considère que tout ce que je te devais est payé, maintenant, » laissa-t-il tomber. Sa voix avait un accent forcé. Il avala sa salive, la regarda une dernière fois, et s'éloigna. « Marco », elle murmura. Il ne se retourna pas.

Jeanne resta là, petite poupée cassée sans personne pour venir la chercher. A moins que...

* * *

><p>« Tu vas finir par te faire tuer, à te promener sans défenses parmi tes ennemis. »<p>

Jeanne ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, ses yeux perdus dans un monde qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Le brun s'avança jusqu'à elle, les poings enfoncés dans ses poches. Pendant un moment, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla; Jeanne semblait ailleurs, et le Shaman Millénaire se contentait de l'observer avec attention. Elle devait avoir l'air bien ridicule dans sa robe trempée et ses illusions perdues. « Tu as compris, maintenant ? » Sa voix n'était pas sèche, pas dure, même pas railleuse. Il avait un ton doux, calme; un ton qui disait une absence totale de volontés revanchardes. Poussant un soupir léger, il tendit une main burinée vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

Un temps, un silence, elle cligna des yeux.

Puis la fillette leva la tête, légèrement, ses cheveux glissant hors de son champ de vision alors qu'elle fixait Hao, la bouche entrouverte, comme peu sûre de ses intentions. « Je ne vais pas changer d'avis, » elle persista. Mais sa voix vibrait avec moins de force. L'eau était froide sur la peau tendre de ses pieds. Les lanières de ses sandales avaient déteint, fonçant la peau pâle.

« Pourquoi t'obstiner ? » Pendant un long moment, la fillette ne répondit pas, ses yeux voilés par une émotion étouffante. Puis elle se redressa lentement, sans prendre garde à l'eau sale qui dégoulinait des bords de sa jupe. Sa tête se releva graduellement, et elle fixa Hao de ses yeux vides. « Parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai. » Les implications de cette phrase étaient nombreuses et trop sombres pour qu'elle ose les prononcer à voix haute, alors elle se détourna.

« Et Rackist ? Et Matti, et Opachô ? Ne viens pas me dire que tu ne les apprécie pas. Qu'est-ce qui fait de _Marco_ un être si spécial pour que tu le laisses te traiter ainsi ? » Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas de réponses. S'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui explique quelque chose qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas, il attendrait longtemps. Le brun soupira, agrippa le poignet fin de sa compagne et repartit vers le camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Hao :<strong> Pour une fois que je suis presque pas dans le chapitre…

**Rain :** Mouais… J'aime pas comment la fin sort…

**Hao :** C'est pas toi qui disais y a quelques heures à Rea que, même sans shipping, toute interaction HJ te suffisait… ?

**Rain :** Mouais… Tfaçon dans mes fics chuis jamais contente de comment ça tourne, votre histoire –saufpeutêtreFightermaischut – et là… Là c'est pire que tout…

**Hao :** Ha-ha… *fait semblant d'écouter pour laisser le temps à Jeanne de s'approcher discrétos et zigouiller Rain*


	8. La charité d'un roi

**Chapitre VII : **La charité d'un roi**  
><strong>

**Auteur :** Rain on your Back

**Disclaim' :** Rien ici n'est à moi, a part le scénario.

**Note : ** Bon, alors les chapitres vont être en continuité, sans quinze mois entre chaque évènement. Après, sur ce chap' précis… Uh… … … Y'aime la fin, et un peu Hao. Pas autant que je veux.

* * *

><p>Une nouvelle fois, Hao reprit sa respiration, comme s'il perçait la surface d'un lac après une longue période d'apnée. A ses côtés se tenait toujours l'esprit au goût douteux qui l'avait mis dans cette galère. Pendant un instant, il se contenta d'être, savourant cet état, si rare ces temps-ci. Se retournant brusquement vers l'autre esprit, il cracha: <strong>« C'est bon, t'as fini avec tes histoires ? »<strong>

L'autre ignora totalement le ton haineux qu'il venait d'employer, et sourit d'un air innocent. **« Bien sûr que non, voyons! On en est qu'au début... Mais on va laisser passer quelques mois.  
>- Et pourquoi donc? <strong>

**- Ah, tu es curieux maintenant? Disons que notre délicieuse narratrice n'est plus en état de raconter ce qui se passe pendant ces quelques mois. Ce serait long et inutile, vu que tu n'étais même pas là... **

**- Toute cette mascarade est inutile. »** Le ton d'Hao était sec et dur. Les états d'âme d'une gamine qui ne venait même pas de sa réalité, et de cet autre lui dont il se sentait désagréablement proche et lointain dans la même seconde, ne lui importaient que peu. Mais cela n'affecta pas le moins du monde le comportement de son compagnon.

**« Décidément tu es borné! Bah, ça nous changera. »**

Hao fronça les sourcils. **« Nous? »**

Une étrange expression passa sur le visage de l'esprit, à mi-chemin entre une moue de gamin et une inquiétude mal dissimulée.

**« Rien, tu rencontreras les autres bien assez tôt. Si on pouvait en avoir fini d'ici là... Allez, la récréation est finie. On va reprendre le jour où elle est réparée.  
>- Réparée? »<strong>

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus. L'esprit élémental lui avait déjà métaphoriquement renfoncé la tête dans l'eau, et il n'entendait plus rien.

Turbein émergea de l'eau comme une Vénus d'un autre âge. La lumière du phare vint baigner son torse hâlé, faisant scintiller les ruisseaux d'eau gelée qui dégoulinaient de ses lourdes boucles noires. Les yeux clos, le jeune homme méditait.

« TURBEIIIIIIN ! »

Tout aussi doué qu'il était pour se séparer du réel, le brun fut interrompu par la voix criarde de Mathilda et rouvrit les yeux. Ah, il avait dû perdre la notion du temps si elle en était à l'appeler si fort… Sans pour autant entrer dans l'eau, ce qui vu la température était plus que normal. Un humain normal n'aurait pas survécu trois minutes à l'intérieur de la baie nordique.

Souriant, Mohammed plongea et revint à la plage en brasses calmes. Il eût tôt fait de rejoindre la roussette qui l'attendait, une serviette à la main. Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle pour saisir l'objet… Avant de s'ébrouer violemment, la couvrant d'eau froide. Elle hurla, indignée, et s'enfuit vers les dunes.

Passant la serviette dans ses cheveux, le brun la suivit. Son pantalon sécherait vite une fois près des feux du camp, il ne s'en faisait pas trop de ce côté-là. Du côté de la fierté de la petite rousse… Celle-ci mettrait plus de temps à s'en remettre.

Enfin il la rejoignit. Elle marchait vite, les bras croisés, une moue fausse sur le visage.

« Je m'excuse, Mathi.  
>- Je suis pas sûre de vouloir de tes excuses. J'aurais dû te laisser devenir un glaçon alors qu'on mangeait des saucisses tranquilles, » ronchonna la jeune fille, qui faisait semblant d'être froissée. Il s'en rendit facilement compte et posa sa main sèche dans les mèches rousses de la jeune fille; ce qui, bien sûr, la fit hurler. Alors, à la seule lumière de leurs esprits, ils s'élancèrent l'un après l'autre; et si Turbein riait, cela ne l'empêchait pas de courir le plus vite possible pour éviter la fureur de la rousse.<p>

Après quelques minutes et centaines de mètres de chatouilles, courses-poursuites et autres joyeusetés, ils marchaient de nouveau côte à côte. La respiration de Mathilda était légèrement plus rapide, mais elle s'était vengée à loisir du jeune homme.

« Alors, quels sont les plans pour la nuit ? »

Mathilda leva des yeux surpris vers lui. Le changement brutal de conversation l'avait déstabilisée, et elle se trouva à devoir réfléchir pour se rappeler de toutes les informations dont il ne pouvait disposer, ayant passé la majeure partie de l'après-midi sous l'eau.

« Les gars sont au bar shaman de la côte. Kanna a préparé à manger pour nous sept. Après on ira voir les aurores boréales !  
>- Tous ?<br>- Nan, » répondit-elle après une seconde. « Ashi dit que c'est pour les gamins, Opachô dort déjà… Il y aura que Mari, Kanna et moi !  
>- Kanna a dit qu'elle vous emmènerait ? » Voilà qui l'étonnait. Bien que d'une patience relativement immense pour les fillettes du groupes, l'Allemande tenait à ses nuits de sommeil. Fallait bien qu'elle récupère des nuits blanches où l'entrainaient Rackist et les autres… Pis les étoiles, sans Hao-sama, n'avaient pas le même attrait pour elle.<p>

« Bien sûr, » sourit innocemment Mathilda, « elle a promis ! »

Alors il comprit, et un sourire désabusé s'imprima sur ses traits doux. « Mathi… Avec quoi l'as-tu menacée cette fois ? »

La rousse prit un air indigné. « Mais rien ! C'est pas ma faute si elle parle en dormant !  
>- Mathi… »<p>

Gentiment, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, sans cette fois lui laisser la possibilité de se rebeller. Bah, elle était encore petite… Elle n'avait que douze ans (et demie, comme elle aimait à le rappeler). Il y aurait bien le temps de lui apprendre à ne pas faire de chantage à ses petites camarades.

Une autre question venait d'apparaître dans son esprit, une question bien plus préoccupante pour le jeune homme. Pendant un moment, il observa la roussette, puis se décida à s'engager en terrain glissant.

« Et Jeanne, elle compte venir ? »

La tête de Mathilda se redressa immédiatement, et ses yeux violets cherchèrent les prunelles sombres de son compagnon. Son expression s'était légèrement refermée, montrant sa confusion. Puis elle rebaissa les yeux.

« Jeanne… Je ne crois pas qu'elle viendra. »

Turbein soupira doucement, et renvoya sa main ébouriffer les cheveux de sa compagne. Bien sûr elle s'énerva, et bien sûr cela changea totalement le sujet, ce qui était le but.

* * *

><p>Autour de lui le bar bourdonnait d'activités. Les choppes se heurtaient dans des claquements joyeux, les rires gras se répondaient dans une heureuse confusion. Les joueurs de cartes discutaient à vive-voix dans un coin de la grande salle, et il pouvait y distinguer les intonations de Ryô et Zen. Ceux-ci n'avaient apparemment pas appris leur leçon, car il les avait entendus discuter de leurs tactiques de triche. Bah, c'était pas comme si il avait pour mission de les garder en vie de toutes façons…<p>

Lui se tenait assis sur un tabouret au comptoir, non loin de Boris et Zang-Ching, qui s'était stratégiquement placé entre le Transylvanien et son ennemi juré Yamada. Déjà que sobres ils n'étaient que difficilement contrôlables, alors avec deux verres dans l'estomac…

En effet, les deux hommes se disputaient à voix basse, s'envoyant des insultes colorées qui chauffaient sérieusement les oreilles du Chinois. Il finit par leur dire de se la fermer avant de reprendre un coup de saké et de reprendre sa conversation avec le barman. Avec Blocken, il était responsable quand Hao n'était pas au camp, ce qui était le cas en ce moment. Or, il avait été chargé de signaler la présence du groupe de Hao aux organisateurs Paches à travers le Shaman qui tenait ce bar particulier. En effet, si se situer en Norvège avait été une technique payante (il n'y avait pas d'autre grande source d'énergie pour les camoufler, ce qui était un but et une provocation de leur maître), il fallait quand même faire en sorte que les Paches ne puissent _pas_ faire semblant de les « oublier ». Ils haïssaient Hao suffisamment pour ça.

Rackist eut un rire-grognement. Il faut dire que l'alcool le rendait plutôt bizarre en de telles quantités. Il aurait continué ses raisonnements d'ivrogne, mais quelqu'un eut la mauvaise idée de l'interrompre.

« Eh, le vieux ! Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que la princesse est bonne pour la poubelle ? »

Tiens, l'un d'eux s'était lassé de la rixe naissante pour s'intéresser à lui. Mauvaise idée. Il n'était pas si vieux que ça, et son poing ferait de beaux dégâts dans la figure taillée à la serpe du Français. Se redressant, il vacilla, serrant le verre de whisky d'une main blanche et crispée. Boris lui laissa le passage obséquieusement; on sentait qu'il serait ravi par l'issue du combat, quelle qu'elle soit. Ce fut Blocken qui l'arrêta. L'homme-Lego, qui était auparavant assis sur l'extrémité du comptoir et n'avait rien bu (parce que, d'après lui, de toute façon l'alcool n'avait plus aucun effet), avait sauté entre lui et sa proie pour le retenir.

« Calme, Rackist. Tu sais comment il est avec un verre dans le nez. »

Le borborygme qu'il émit n'eut de sens que pour lui-même, mais l'homme-lego acquiesça comme s'il comprenait parfaitement et continua :

« Je sais. Rassieds-toi et reprends un verre, d'accord ? Hao-sama rentre demain, je lui en toucherai un mot. »

Mais un homme à moitié saoul se soucie rarement des promesses lancées dans le vide, et surtout il n'imagine pas laisser un autre venger son honneur. Yamada savait bien ce qui l'attendait en lançant cette pique de toute façon. Il leva le poing qui tenait le verre.

Blocken soupira, prit le verre d'eau de Ching et lui jeta au visage. Rackist cligna des yeux, surpris, et se rassit. La crise venait d'être évitée de peu.

* * *

><p>« Ashi, » elle demanda d'une voix décidée. Ledit Ashiru se redressa de la copie de Mathilda, offrit à la jolie blonde un sourire rare et vint la rejoindre pour observer les lignes régulières que Marion avait tracé dans son carnet. Elle avait encore du mal avec certains des caractères romaïques, mais globalement tout avançait plutôt bien. Il lui signala avec douceur les quelques endroits où les caractères se chevauchaient, et Marion corrigea en clignant des yeux.<p>

Dans le camp, tous parlaient anglais (à des niveaux plus ou moins corrects, mais là n'était pas la question), cependant Hao estimait que chaque membre devait connaitre au moins une autre langue parlée par un de ses petits camarades. Cela afin de faciliter une communication discrète et efficace (histoire d'éviter de raconter sa vie et ses plans aux ennemis potentiels…). Or Ashiru, Marion et Mathilda, de par la proximité de leur âge et leurs affinités, étaient en équipe.

Marion lui posa une question, Ashiru y répondit; les deux Shamans s'entendaient par ailleurs plutôt bien, malgré les tendances possessives/paranoïaques du Grec et les difficultés de Marion à accepter la présence d'autrui. Ils partagèrent un sourire, et Marion rajouta une ligne de caractères.

« Allez, on continuera demain, » lança Mathilda, qui de son côté s'ennuyait ferme. Marion sourit, Ashiru acquiesça, et le trio se mit à ranger la salle de classe improvisée. Ils sortirent ensuite de la tente et se dirigèrent vers le terrain d'entrainement, la petite main de Mari au cœur de celle d'Ashiru.

Le Grec dépassait la grande tente d'Hao quand Mari stoppa net, tirant sur sa main. « Jeanne, » elle dit, faisant froncer les sourcils à ses compagnons. Ashiru lui lança un regard implorant, mais la blonde avait déjà disparu à l'intérieur de la tente.

Marion ressortit de la tente quelques minutes plus tard, tenant par la main une Jeanne silencieuse aux yeux baissés. Le brun soupira, avec sur le visage l'expression « moi, hein… », tandis que Mathilda échangeait un regard lourd de sens avec Jack.

Le Grec s'était plutôt réjoui de voir la 'nouvelle' Jeanne, aussi cruel que cela puisse être (il avait particulièrement appris à rester silencieux autour de Mari et de Turbein, sous peine de sévères punitions). L'albinos ne lui répondait pas puisqu'elle ne parlait à personne, et elle n'était plus du tout une menace de concurrence pour l'attention d'Hao-sama. Il suffisait de la voir marcher à côté de la blonde Italienne; Mari semblait plus heureuse et consciente de son environnement en comparaison…

Mathilda se pencha à son oreille : « Toi, tu pensais encore du mal de la princesse. » Percé à jour, le brun se raidit légèrement, et marcha plus vite jusqu'à la place d'entrainement. Ses camarades le rejoignirent, et bientôt Mathilda et Marion l'attaquaient. Avec calme il riposta, contrant l'une et évitant l'autre (il avait appris depuis longtemps qu'on « évitait » mal les balles de Marion… à ses dépens), et bien vite toute pensée hors du combat avait quitté son esprit.

De temps en temps, une attaque giclait vers l'albinos, mais elles s'évanouissaient toutes à quelques mètres d'elle. Jeanne était assise au bord du terrain, les yeux fermés. Attention, elle ne lézardait pas pour autant; mais c'était presque pire.

La jeune fille s'entraînait dans un espace d'environ cinq mètres carrés. Des éclats métalliques apparaissaient, puis disparaissaient alors qu'elle tentait de maîtriser au plus près ses attaques à courte portée. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire – il y avait six mois de ça, juste avant de voir Marco; maintenant elle se contentait de répéter mécaniquement ses exercices.

La seconde que dépensa le brun à repérer la fillette afin de l'éviter lui fut fatale; il ne vit jamais l'attaque de Mari arriver, et roula au sol. Avant d'avoir pu se relever, l'étreinte mortelle de Jack l'avait saisi et immobilisé. « Ahah, » lança Mathilda d'une voix conquérante en maintenant Ashiru au-dessus du sol. Mari émit un son appréciateur avant de prier sa sœur de laisser le brun redescendre. Cependant, avant même que celle-ci ait pu obtempérer, des applaudissements les interrompirent.

« Eh bien, quel progrès ! »

Mathilda et Ashiru tournèrent la tête vers l'extrémité du terrain. Là-bas se tenait, un sourire aux lèvres, un étrange étranger avec un petit Africain bien connu pendu à son cou. Surprise, Mathilda laissa tomber Ashiru, qui sembla alors destiné à s'écraser au sol. Heureusement, ses réflexes lui évitèrent un traumatisme crânien, et lui permirent de s'exclamer en même temps que les autres :

« Hao-sama ! »

Le groupe s'approcha de l'omnyôji, à part Jeanne, qui restait assise dans la poussière à s'entraîner avec Shamash. Ce qui lui attira un regard calculateur. Hao avait eu le temps de discuter avec les adultes parmi le camp avant de trouver les enfants qui s'entraînaient, et ce qu'il avait entendu ne l'amusait pas beaucoup.

« Mathilda, tu me gardes Opachô ? Je crois qu'il a attrapé la fièvre, » déclara-t-il en posant l'enfant dans les bras de la rousse avec mille précautions. La fillette sortit donc du terrain, accompagnée par Marion. Ashiru coula un regard vers l'albinos, toujours assise dans la poussière sombre, puis reporta son attention sur son maître.

« Quant à toi, Ashiru, » sourit Hao avant de lui tapoter l'épaule, « je suis fier de toi. C'est bien. » Ces simples mots déposèrent un large sourire sur le visage du Grec, et quand Hao lui indiquait d'aller se reposer, il s'en alla en titubant presque.

Enfin Hao fut seul avec Jeanne sur l'esplanade déserte. La jeune fille l'ignorait complètement, ses yeux rouges n'ayant toujours pas daigné se rouvrir. Même Shamash ne lui accorda pas une seconde d'attention, écrasé par la volonté aveugle et sans but de sa maîtresse.

L'omnyôji avança jusqu'à être juste devant la prétendue sainte, l'évalua du regard. Ce qu'il décelait, dans ses gestes, ses pensées (ou plutôt leur absence) et ses actions correspondait à ce que les autres lui avaient signalé; et ce fut alors qu'il se décida. « Jeanne. »

Elle entrouvrit les paupières, lentement, acquiesça pour signifier son attention. Elle ne le regardait pas, ne lui répondait pas.

« Suis-moi. » C'était un ordre, et la Jeanne « d'avant » aurait au moins tenté de résister, mais elle n'en avait apparemment plus la force, ou l'envie. Elle se leva, ses yeux glissant sur le jeune homme, puis attendit qu'il se mette en marche pour le suivre. Ils dépassèrent les limites du terrain d'entrainement, celles du camp, celles de la communauté Shamane qui habitait les environs.

Ils marchèrent longtemps encore, Jeanne suivant sans se presser la marche rapide du grand brun. Elle ne se hâtait pas, ne trainait pas : elle avait juste calqué sa vitesse sur celle d'Hao. Enfin, après avoir descendu plusieurs pentes douces, ils arrivèrent enfin à une espèce de plateau sombre sans verdure ni relief. Un coup d'œil permettait de se rendre compte d'une chose : il n'y avait aucune chance pour que, du camp, l'on puisse les observer, ou même les localiser.

« Tu peux t'assoir, » déclara-t-il magnanimement en indiquant le sol poussiéreux. Délibérément elle resta debout, sans ciller, comme elle le faisait depuis des mois. S'il s'en était rendu compte plus tôt, le brun n'aurait jamais laissé la chose prendre cette ampleur, mais la mission en solo qui l'avait retenu en Angleterre, puis aux Philippines l'en avait empêché.

Cependant, maintenant qu'il se tenait au crépuscule de l'an 1998, il avait retrouvé les siens et comprit une chose : c'était sérieux. Elle allait sur ses dix ans maintenant, et elle avait plus d'énergie que Blocken même; mais dans ses yeux se lisait le poids de plusieurs autres dizaines d'années, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout le grand brun. Il devait attaquer, et attaquer fort.

« Ça va faire quoi, huit mois que c'est arrivé ? C'est pitoyable. » Il la vit ciller. Sa voix avait été dure et incisive. Il voulait détruire la gangue de douce inertie dans laquelle l'albinos s'était murée, aux dires de Turbein et Blocken.

« Je vais être franc avec toi, princesse. Tu peux trépigner, tu peux jouer à la poupée rebelle autant que tu veux, tu peux même me défier de temps en temps. Tes caprices, je peux les supporter. » Il marqua la pause. Elle avait retrouvé son calme olympien, même si elle gardait son regard fiché dans celui de l'omnyôji. « Mais je ne suis pas stupide au point de laisser une bombe amorcée se promener en liberté parmi les miens. Ton blondinet a déjà dû te montrer les dégâts d'une arme explosive, non… ? » Il y eut un silence. Il aurait voulu une réponse, mais elle n'était visiblement pas prête à lui en offrir une. Elle se contentait de fixer le sol, alors il continua : « Tu vas devoir te décider, Jeanne. Soit tu dépasses tes risibles états d'âme, tu me prouves que tu n'es pas qu'une enfant stupide et tu vis; soit tu demeures prostrée. » Elle cilla de nouveau. « Et tu meurs. »

Une fois encore, sa voix laissa place au silence, sans que Jeanne ne le rompe; mais cette fois il n'aurait su dire exactement si c'était parce qu'elle ne le comprenait pas 'vraiment' ou qu'elle avait été frappée par une peur instantanée. Pour sa santé, il valait mieux que ce soit la seconde solution; mais si c'était le cas il lui faudrait du temps pour se recentrer.

« Je vais te laisser un temps de réflexion, » dit-il en s'éloignant de l'albinos. Celle-ci ne bougea pas. Les mots du brun ne semblaient même pas l'avoir effleurée. Peut-être s'était-il trompé après tout.

* * *

><p>Il revint alors que le soleil commençait à décliner (ce qui ne signifiait que peu de choses; à cette époque de l'année, le temps de jour de la Norvège était plus près de cinq heures que de dix). Jeanne était toujours debout, les yeux dans le vide et son fantôme toujours repoussé hors de son esprit à elle. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, l'idiote. Bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître, cela l'énerva presque.<p>

« Tu veux mourir alors ? » Elle cligna des yeux sans pourtant le regarder. « C'est bien dommage. Et par dommage je veux dire stupide. » Quelque chose sembla s'allumer dans les yeux de Jeanne.

« Laisse-moi te raconter une petite histoire, princesse. Il était une fois une fille qui se fit tuer bêtement. Elle laissait derrière elle des questions sans réponses et des gens qui mourraient à coup sûr sans elle. Dirais-tu que cette fille a bien agi ? Que son action était juste ? Si oui d'accord, je suis tout prêt à exaucer ton vœu. »

Soudain il avait invoqué son esprit, et les doigts de Spirit of Fire se refermèrent autour du corps frêle de Jeanne. Elle ne lui fit même pas le cadeau d'un cri étouffé. Le brun prit appui sur les doigts rougeoyants du fantôme et s'éleva au niveau de la fillette.

« Saches une chose cependant. Durant le tournoi je retrouverai le blond. Je crois même que je le chercherai tout exprès. Et je t'assure que je le ferai souffrir longtemps, rien qu'en ton souvenir. » Son sourire était provocateur, et autosuffisant aussi, parce qu'il avait remarqué que le regard de Jeanne s'était durci. Cet éclat d'acier fut probablement ce qui sauva la vie de l'albinos, parce qu'il avait pratiquement abandonné l'idée de la laisser vivre.

« Changé d'avis ? »

La respiration de Jeanne ne lui fit pas la grâce d'être heurtée alors qu'elle lui répondait vivement :

« Vous ne le toucherez pas. Jamais. »

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il jouait avec une de ses mèches brunes, l'image de la plus profonde insouciance possible.

« Qui m'en empêchera ? »

Elle allait dire « moi », il le savait. A cet instant, elle lui aurait craché au visage si son éducation ne l'en avait empêché, ça aussi il le savait, et ça lui plaisait plutôt bien. Il était près de casser cette idiote apathie et récupérer cet outil précieux que pouvait être Jeanne.

« De toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait espérer survivre. C'est de la gentillesse d'achever les inutiles, avant qu'eux-mêmes ne s'en rendent compte. » Son ton, ses mots, c'était bien trop pour la jeune fille. Cette fois-ci elle se secoua, et l'Over-Soul qu'il ne maintenait que très vaguement explosa alors qu'elle appelait le sien et se rapprochait de lui pour venir le défier au plus près. « Retirez ça tout de suite. »

Il y eut un silence. Puis il hocha la tête en éclatant de rire.

« Eh bien voilà, » sourit-il. « J'ai récupéré la princesse de Rackist ! » Jeanne haussa les sourcils, mais le sourire marqué du brun était indestructible. Lâchant un soupir, l'albinos se retourna vers ce qu'elle imaginait être la direction du camp.

« C'est pas par là. » Un peu tard, Sherlock. La jeune fille fit un tour à 90°, mais il fallut que le brun lui saisisse l'épaule pour lui montrer la bonne route. Puis il décida que non, finalement il en avait assez fait pour la princesse aujourd'hui, c'était pas suffisamment drôle à son goût.

Donc il fit le choix logique. Le choix logique étant de saisir la pauvre fille sans avertissement et de la balancer sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates.

« Laissez-moi descendre ! » Elle en aurait hurlé si elle n'avait peur d'attirer les autres – parce que vraiment elle n'avait pas besoin d'une humiliation publique en plus du reste – mais elle se contenait. Relativement, du moins. Cela n'empêchait pas Hao de rire doucement, augmentant par ce fait l'indignation et l'embarras de sa captive. « Aucune chance. 'Pas envie que tu te tordes une cheville et en profites pour m'accuser de je-ne-sais quoi. »

Les protestations répétées de l'albinos n'eurent pas plus d'effet, même lorsque qu'elle tenta de donner quelques coups de poing dans le dos (tentative avortée lorsqu'Hao rendit chaque coup sur ses cuisses et menaça de s'attaquer à son postérieur).

Seulement quand ils furent suffisamment proches pour entendre les convives attablés qui conversaient joyeusement – quoi que, à l'oreille des deux Shamans, cette allégresse semblait pour le moins forcée, trop bruyante, trop extravagante – il relâcha sa prise sur la taille de la jeune fille et la reposa sur le sol avec une délicatesse narquoise. Un instant, elle resta là, une incompréhension totale nageant dans ses yeux rouges.

« Allez zou, » souffla-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Les joues furieusement brûlantes, Jeanne se précipita vers la grande table, sans lancer un seul regard vers l'arrière. Pendant les quelques minutes de marche qui la menèrent à ladite table, elle parvint à calmer son cœur qui menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine et s'enfuir en courant pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et cet homme amoral et vil et odieux et abominable (un ricanement particulièrement bruyant lui fit cesser toute pensée du même genre), ainsi qu'à rendre à ses joues leur pâleur habituelle. Hao suivait à quelques pas, elle le savait, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre chance qu'elle admette sa présence.

L'albinos parut devant la tablée. Les conversations s'étaient taries à son approche comme autant de ruisseaux sous la canicule. Calmement, Jeanne les affronta en silence, puis se détourna et commença à longer la table pour retrouver sa place.

Elle fut cependant interrompue. A son passage près de lui, Rackist l'attrapa par le bras, la faisant pivoter. Sans émettre un son, Jeanne s'immobilisa, laissant le prêtre promener ses yeux sur sa forme menue avant de revenir sur son visage déterminé. Ils étaient, ou du moins avaient été, suffisamment proches pour qu'elle connaisse l'innocence de cette action; s'il s'avait été agi de Bill ou de Yamada, des dégâts auraient été à craindre, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Tu as… Grandi, » observa-t-il. Jeanne le jaugea du regard, promenant ses yeux de haut en bas sans un mot. Puis elle dégagea son bras. Se détourna. Rejoignit sa place à la fin de la table. Opachô, qui y était assis, lui fit la fête, qu'elle accepta avec un sourire doux.

Pendant tout le repas, elle ne jeta pas un seul regard vers Hao ou Rackist, ne releva pas une des piques d'Ashiru ou de Bill. Mais pendant tout le repas, la jeune fille sourit paisiblement à Mari, répondit à une question de Mathilda, fit manger Opachô… Ce qui était bien plus que ce qu'elle avait pu faire durant ces derniers mois. C'était peu, il est vrai; mais c'était déjà beaucoup.

* * *

><p>Deux silhouettes se tenaient sur une butte de terre sombre, leurs yeux fixés sur le camp. La plus longue se tenait comme avachie, un peu comme une herbe trop paresseuse pour rester droite, mais elle restait bien plus grande que l'autre. Le vent faisait claquer leurs tuniques dans de grands bruits secs, mais ils ne semblaient y prêter aucune attention.<p>

« Allez Ruthie, on y va ? »

Sa voix ne portait pas à cause du vent, mais elle l'entendit quand même, et sa tête se redressa vivement pour fixer Namari. _Ne m'appelles pas Ruthie_, elle avait envie de crier, _tu n'en as pas le droit, personne n'a le droit. Il n'y a que Nic…_ Mais elle resta coite. Il y avait un temps pour Ruthie la fille et Rutherford la Pache, un temps pour la rebelle et un temps pour l'examinatrice. Et pourtant…

_Nic a besoin de moi. Pas ces gens. Ils ne sont pas tous seuls, ils ont leur groupe. Pas lui. Nic... _Elle avait voulu rester, prétextant que un mal de tête, mais la décision de Goldova avait été sans appel. Alors que Nichrom avait le plus besoin d'elle, alors qu'il se débattait tout seul avec des démons mortels et sans égaux parmi les esprits, elle était là à superviser des aspirants Shaman King aux chevilles plus grosses que leur tête. La jeune fille qu'elle devait examiner en souffrirait, elle en était bien sûre, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher; elle voulait absolument en avoir fini, pour rentrer auprès de la seule personne qui comptait.

« Pis t'as de la chance toi, » se plaignit encore son compagnon. « Toi t'as qu'une gamine. Moi j'ai trois types et l'_Aironu_ en plus… Ca va être chaud… » _Tais-toi Namari, tais-toi._ S'il disait un mot de plus elle allait exploser. Qu'on en finisse.

« Il est l'heure, » elle dit, et il vit que cela était vrai. Alors les deux Paches quittèrent leur position et s'avancèrent vers le camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Rain :<strong> Pfu. Rea pourra plus m'embêter pour un moment.

**Hao :** … Pourquoi je joue au conseiller d'orientation ?

**Rain :** … Tu la voyais demander à Bill ? Ou Ching-kun ?

**Hao :** C'est pas faux.


	9. Entrée sur le plateau de jeu

**Chapitre VIII : **Entrée sur le plateau de jeu**  
>Auteur :<strong> Rain**  
>Disclaim' : <strong>Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, je ne fais que jou-jou avec les persos.

* * *

><p>Dès les petites heures du lendemain matin, dans l'obscurité profonde qui régnait encore sur leur camp, le petit groupe s'était séparé en trois pour s'entraîner. En effet, les clairières qui leur servaient de terrain étaient trop étroites pour les contenir tous – surtout qu'avec la neige qui avait tombé durant la nuit, les mouvements étaient plus lourds, plus larges.<p>

Jeanne, elle, s'était retrouvée avec Ashiru, Mathilda, Boris et Yamada pour une activité qu'elle avait réussi à éviter jusque-là : l'entrainement à mains nues. C'est-à-dire, l'entrainement sans Over-Soul ni Fusion, avec à peine le Fûmon Tonko pour accélérer les mouvements. C'est-à-dire, quelque chose que Jeanne ne maîtrisait _pas du tout_ et n'avait aucun goût pour. De plus, sa tenue habituelle, composée de sa petite blouse serrée et d'une jupe qui déjà n'est pas adaptée au climat, n'aidait en rien les choses. Au début, la jeune fille s'était dit qu'elle se planquerait dans un coin, ou qu'au moins elle aurait le temps d'observer Mathilda longtemps avant de se lancer, mais Ashiru ne lui avait même pas offert cette chance. Et puis, de toute façon, la sorcière rousse bougeait bien trop vite pour qu'elle puisse analyser ses mouvements.

Alors qu'elle tombait maladroitement dans la neige poussiéreuse, s'écorchant un genou et trempant sa robe, les rires lourds des adultes du groupe sonnèrent à ses oreilles, discrètement accompagnés de celui, plus léger, d'un certain Shaman de feu. Parce que bien sûr il était dans le coin. Oh, au début il avait prétendu faire des allers retours pour se faire une idée du niveau de tout le monde, mais il avait vite grimpé dans un arbre pour 'faire la sieste', soi-disant.

La jeune fille se releva, détestant ses vêtements inadaptés à un tel exercice, et se remit en position face au brun. Celui-ci voulait la laisser attaquer, mais sa patience s'épuisa vite et il s'approcha rapidement. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas trop à s'inquiéter : si elle avait eu la clairvoyance de ne pas tenter de l'attaquer la première, elle restait bien trop lente et gauche pour avoir une chance de le contrer. Une nouvelle fois, Jeanne finit tête la première dans la poudre neigeuse, des étoiles devant les yeux. A son contact, la neige fondit légèrement, et quand elle se releva l'albinos eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir qu'à part ses bottes (apparemment le magasin de Munich ne vendait pas de la camelote), ses habits étaient trempés de neige fondue. Elle frissonna, puis se retourna pour hurler contre Ashiru…

… Mais quelqu'un d'autre saisit son attention à ce moment-là. Hao s'était laissé tomber de sa branche en véritable chat, avait écarté le Grec et se tenait devant elle, un sourire condescendant aux lèvres.

« Un véritable désastre. » Le ton se voulait insultant, et toucha facilement sa cible. Jeanne ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Le jour où l'albinos saurait maîtriser son orgueil débordant, elle serait vraiment efficace, songea le brun – mais cela n'arriverait pas avant un long moment. Très long.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de mes poings pour me battre. » Cela le fit sourire.

« Bien sûr que non. C'est pour ça que le jour où tu seras face à plus fort que toi – et il en existe, ne te fais pas d'illusions – tu ne pourras pas éviter la moindre attaque. Tu n'es pas simplement mauvaise en combat réel, tu es incapable de bouger correctement. Même un plus faible que toi, s'il est plus rapide et agile, pourrait te désarmer en un rien de temps. » Son petit discours s'accompagna d'une chiquenaude sur la joue blanche de la jeune fille, qui se retint de le gifler.

« Tu es trop timide dans tes attaques, et toute pataude, comme un petit canard boiteux, » expliqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur, ses yeux lui lançant un avertissement silencieux. Merci bien, elle avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas la grâce des autres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait ? Il lâcha un soupir théâtral, puis lui tendit la main, prenant un air suggestif. « Allez, viens danser avec moi, Jeanne. Que je t'apprenne la sauvagerie. »

Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, et leva les sourcils. Si Ashiru était déjà en train de baver comme un fanboy en manque, c'était loin d'être son cas. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'abaisser à son niveau. Que les pécheurs utilisent de viles méthodes, d'accord, mais elle n'avait pas l'obligation de jouer à leurs jeux.

Un soupir passa la barrière des lèvres du brun, et il fit signe aux deux adultes, qui avaient depuis longtemps cessé de se battre de toute façon. « Boris, Yamada, allez voir Rackist pour le reste de l'entrainement. Matti, viens-là, on va lui montrer. »

La rousse obéit, et d'un signe de tête se mit en position. Bientôt ils se tournaient autour, Hao souriant et Mathilda concentrée, comme deux lions en compétition, et tout d'un coup la rousse avait sauté sur le brun.

Il évita, bien sûr, mais elle ne se laissa pas emporter par son poids et se retourna à une vitesse incroyable, un bras lancé vers la figure de son maître. Ainsi, pendant quelques minutes, ils valsèrent l'un autour de l'autre, Hao se contentant majoritairement de dévier la force de son adversaire. Mathilda ne semblait pas fatiguer. Jeanne croisait les bras, les sourcils froncés, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder. Quelque chose… Dans cette démonstration… provoquait à la fois émerveillement et énervement en elle, pour des raisons confuses et floues.

Puis Mathilda dérapa en tentant une dernière action contre le brun. Au lieu de s'effacer, et de la laisser s'effondrer dans le sol gelé, il plaça un bras sous son corps pâle, la retenant. Il y eut une pause, saturée par le bruit du vent sur la neige et de la respiration de la roussette.

« Eh oui, c'est aussi ça l'entrainement Ashiru, » lança Hao, avant de redresser Mathilda en douceur. « Protège l'autre de lui-même. Surtout quand on parle de notre fragile princesse. »

Le Grec partagea le rire du grand brun, contrairement à Jeanne qui, si elle ne grimaçait pas, semblait fumer silencieusement. Mathilda s'éloigna en sautillant du duo, tandis qu'Hao retournait son attention vers l'albinos. « Allez, c'est ton tour, » il sourit, avec une parodie de révérence. Elle ne fit pas de même. Aucune chance qu'elle le laisse mener la danse. Elle n'entrerait pas dans ses petits jeux.

« Êtes-vous en train de vous moquer de moi ? »

Cela le fit rire. « Seulement si tu mérites qu'on se moque de toi, petite Maiden. » Puis il bougea. Vif comme un félin – sûrement grâce au Fûmon Tonko – il s'approcha d'elle, la surprenant. Elle fit un pas en arrière, se protégeant instinctivement par un mur d'énergie scintillante. Cela n'amusa pas le brun, pas le moins du monde. Il eut un grognement réprobateur, et brisa le bouclier de la jeune fille comme s'il s'eut été agi de papier de riz. Elle n'eut que le temps de partir sur le côté pour éviter la collision, maladroitement.

« Un Shaman est le lien entre la Terre et les Cieux, » il gronda en la suivant. « Tu es trop dans les cieux, petit oiseau. Ton corps est bien trop faible pour tes prétentions. » Même en utilisant le Fûmon Tonko, elle ne put lui échapper longtemps : il effleura son dos, la déséquilibrant, et sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment elle allait de nouveau s'étaler dans la neige…

… Ah ben non finalement. Il l'avait rattrapée, comme il avait rattrapé Mathilda. Avec un rire léger, il la retourna dans ses bras dans une parodie d'étreinte amicale. La regardant de haut en bas, tremblante sous sa jupe trempée et bientôt trop courte, il lâcha un nouveau rire bref, comme un feulement : « Tu iras avec Kanna te trouver quelque chose de mettable pour le reste du séjour. » Jeanne se serait presque sentie rougir, mais parvint à retrouver son habituel calme. Avec un soupir de dédain, elle se détourna, ses cheveux noués en une tresse hasardeuse fouettant l'air –

Et lâcha une exclamation de surprise quand la main du brun vint agripper son front, la poussant en arrière contre lui. Perdant tout équilibre, elle vint s'affaler contre lui. Ses genoux cassèrent, et elle serait tombée si le deuxième bras du brun ne l'avait pas rattrapée par la taille.

« Je t'ai dit, » il souffla dans son oreille, comme agacé, « de faire attention à ce que tu fais. Ne tourne jamais le dos à un ennemi potentiel, idiote. »

Elle aurait répliqué (d'une manière digne et intelligente bien sûr), mais un raclement de gorge les interrompit. Hao se retourna, Jeanne toujours prisonnière de sa poigne ferme, et le groupe de Shamans fit face à un… truc… une silhouette inhumaine, toute de blanc vêtue. Il (elle ?) était petit et d'un gris-vert maladif, et ses grands yeux noirs rappelèrent un instant Spirit of Fire à Jeanne.

Bien qu'elle ne puisse le voir, un grand sourire venait de se plaquer sur le visage du brun.

« Quelle bonne surprise…  
>- Nous avons bien failli repartir, Asakura Hao, » dit la forme d'une voix rouillée et traînante. Partir vous cacher dans les bois ne fait pas très sérieux. »<p>

Il éclata de rire, et repoussa l'albinos de ses bras. Celle-ci parvint à grand peine à retrouver son équilibre, et lança un regard furibond vers le brun avant de retourner son attention à l'intrus.

« Veuillez nous excuser, honorable Pache organisateur, » lança-t-il de la même façon qu'il s'adressait à Jeanne quand elle lui semblait trop arrogante. L'ironie qui suintait dans sa voix ne passa pas inaperçue.

« Je suis ici pour elle, » souffla le… truc… en pointant son doigt trop long et trop fin pour être humain sur Jeanne. Si Hao n'avait pas identifié l'étranger comme un Pache, elle ne se serait pas sentie très bien. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient sur elle, et qu'ils attendaient probablement qu'elle suive la chose. Hao la poussa dans le dos, son sourire vissé à son visage. Jeanne fronça les sourcils et se reprit. Shamash au-dessus de l'épaule, la jeune fille se dressa bien droite, et suivit au pas de charge le/la Pache hors de la clairière.

Le duo marcha un peu. L'albinos tentait de situer son adversaire, de lire ses flux d'énergie, mais ils étaient tous brouillés et étranges, comme si l'autre maintenait déjà un Over-Soul. Ce qui après tout n'aurait pas dû l'étonner tant que ça… Mais bon. Jeanne avait confiance en elle. Elle était bien plus puissante que cette chose, quelle qu'elle fût.

Soudain ladite chose s'arrêta. Ils étaient toujours dans les fourrés touffus, et quelques arbres séparaient l'albinos d'elle. Jeanne, instinctivement, fléchit les genoux, prête à toute possibilité. « Mon nom, » commença l'étrange petite personne, « est Rutherford. »

Jeanne ne répondit pas. L'autre savait probablement déjà son nom, et si ce n'était pas le cas tant mieux. Tous les avantages étaient bons à prendre, ça elle l'avait appris depuis le temps qu'elle survivait chez Hao.

« Je suis ton examinateur pour la première phase du tournoi des Shamans. Si tu te qualifie, je te superviserai au cours du Fight. »

Les mots lui venaient aisément, et sa voix – ou plutôt celle de Grey – ne tremblait pas. Elle et Nichrom avaient tellement répété, sous la guidance de Silva et de Talim, qu'elle aurait pu les dire à l'envers en se tenant sur les mains. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, quand on savait que cela avait réellement fait partie de leur entraînement. Rutherford, sous l'Over-Soul impassible, se permit un sourire. Elle était plus stressée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, même si la pensée de Nichrom lui comprimait encore l'estomac. Cette petite fille qui n'avait pas peur d'elle la troublait – et ce n'était rien par rapport à l'impression que sa rencontre avec l'_Aironu_ lui avait laissé. Il était… ugh, troublant, et la jeune fille détestait l'idée que ce mot vienne à son esprit avant _odieux, ignoble_ ou même _dégoûtant._ Ce qui n'aidait pas son esprit déjà échauffé à se calmer suffisamment, que ce soit pour être un examinateur équitable ou, d'un autre côté, rester assez calme pour pouvoir combattre une Shamane de ce niveau.

Jeanne avait répondu d'un simple hochement de tête. Peu de choses l'étonnaient encore, mais il fallait dire que l'apparence de la… personne… ? qui lui servait d'examinateur était hors du commun. Les autres n'avaient jamais parlé des Paches comme de choses bizarres avec des têtes trop larges sur le dessus… Et dans ses souvenirs, Marco – se rappeler le blond fit mal un instant – parlait des organisateurs comme d'hommes puissants et sages… Si c'était une des « plaisanteries » de ses petits camarades, elle le leur ferait payer cher.

« Pour te qualifier, » reprit la voix hautaine, « il te suffit de me toucher. Bien sûr, étant Pache et entraînée depuis ma petite enfance, je me contenterai d'une résistance pour le moins réduite. Tu as dix minutes, à partir de… Maintenant. »

Au moment où le mot quittait la bouche de l'être, Jeanne sentit ses pieds quitter le sol, sans que ce soit le moins du monde de son fait – « ah » – son adversaire cherchait à la déstabiliser. Elle avait déjà vu Hao faire quelque chose de semblable, sauf que d'habitude c'était pas elle qui se mettait à léviter… Ou à s'écraser par terre, comme elle venait de le faire. Une énorme main invisible appuyait sur son dos, sur ses jambes, sur sa nuque, l'écrasant dans la neige froide et humide de la forêt. Jeanne n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle aurait voulu se débattre, appeler Shamash à la rescousse, ou même crier, mais sa bouche grande ouverte ne rencontrait que de l'eau, pas de l'air. La Pache n'allait pas la noyer quand même…

Elle entendit alors son ennemi souffler quelque chose comme « Bermudes Sightings, » et un vent de confusion vint s'inviter en elle. L'univers se renversa, et elle dût s'accrocher au sol pour ne pas tomber dans le vide – elle avait envie de vomir. Son esprit bourdonnait, par manque d'oxygène probablement, alors que des couleurs criardes flashaient devant ses yeux. Des bruits de tôle froissée remplirent ses oreilles, alors que les couleurs s'organisaient pour montrer des sillages de feu au milieu des nuages, et elle voulut crier mais la neige l'étouffait…

Ce fut Shamash qui la sauva. Un éclat d'argent illumina la clairière alors qu'il fusionnait avec sa Shamane, clarifiant son esprit en une seconde. Cela chassa les effets des attaques du Pache, lui permettant de se redresser au moins à moitié.

Elle comprenait maintenant. Ce n'était pas si différent de ce qu'elle connaissait, en fait; beaucoup d'effets de manche par-dessus une force réelle mais pas toute-puissante. Rutherford pouvait faire plus que l'éliminer du tournoi, Jeanne le comprenait maintenant; si elle n'était pas vigilante elle pouvait perdre la vie dans ce bois sombre.

Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. La puissance de son adversaire était bien trop apparente. Rutherford était censée la tester, pas la tuer. Son comportement montrait un grand déséquilibre, elle pouvait le voir – le Pache se laissait totalement dominer par ses émotions, comme un enfant. Elle pouvait profiter de ça.

En fait la jeune fille pouvait faire plus : elle pouvait gagner, et facilement avec ça. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire était de garder sa tête froide. Elle en était capable.

« Shamash. »

Son armure apparut dans un éclair de soleil alors que le Pache revenait à la charge, et pour la première fois Jeanne parvint à contrer les attaques déroutantes de la chose en face d'elle. En fait c'était presque simple – il ne s'agissait, comme toujours, que d'énergie et de détermination. Choses qu'elle avait à revendre. Ignorant la pression sur son corps et la façon qu'avaient les arbres de bouger comme des danseurs de valse, elle posa la main sur le sol. Loin, loin de la surface, elle sentit les filons de son médium se mettre à chauffer.

Les flots d'énergie qui la traversaient scintillèrent dans ses yeux alors qu'elle attaquait, un sourire aux lèvres. Une croix de bois se matérialisa derrière Rutherford, et de lourdes lanières de cuir vinrent s'enrouler autour des membres de l'examinateur, stoppant net son attaque – mais contrairement à la version médiévale de l'instrument, il n'y avait nulle pointe sur la croix, et si Rutherford était attachée, elle n'était pas percée de toutes parts comme elle aurait dû l'être. Surprise tout de même, la Pache paniqua. A force de s'inquiéter de son ami, allait-elle s'ajouter à la liste des morts qu'il avait à pleurer ?

Jeanne marchait lentement alors que l'autre se débattait furieusement. Quand elle s'arrêta enfin, à un mètre à peine de l'examinateur, elle leva une main hésitante… Elle devait vraiment toucher ce truc… ?

La croix explosa, Rutherford fit un pas en arrière – Jeanne toucha sa joue et provoqua une annulation de furyoku. Un flash de lumière blanc satura sa vision, et pendant un instant les deux jeunes filles restèrent aveugles.

« Tu as gagné. » La voix n'était plus rouillée. Jeanne battit des paupières, sentant des larmes inconséquentes rouler sur ses joues. Quand enfin sa vision lui revint, elle crut que ses yeux allaient lui sortir du visage pour tomber au sol.

En face d'elle, plus d'horrible chose. Plus de truc bizarre et laiteux. Même pas un homme sérieux. Non, il y avait à la place… Une gamine de son âge… Peut-être même plus jeune. Elle avait la peau plus sombre que celle de Turbein, des plumes dans les cheveux et une jolie robe sur le dos…

… Pas un être bizarre, alors. Et c'était cette fille qui avait failli l'avoir ? Hao ne devait jamais l'apprendre, ça c'était sûr, ou elle n'y survivrait pas.

Son regard devait vraiment être médusé, parce que Rutherford s'en rendit vite compte. La jeune brune la regarda un instant avec un air d'incompréhension, avant que son regard ne tombe sur ses propres mains. Ses mains tannées, fines, _humaines_.

« Non, » elle bredouilla, incrédule. Puis elle releva la tête, croisa le regard de Jeanne. Alors elle paniqua. « Tu- tu n'étais pas censée me voir comme ça, » murmura-t-elle. Ses joues étaient plus rosées tout d'un coup, ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'un effet de lumière… ? Jeanne essaya de se rapprocher, mais Rutherford la repoussa d'un geste, les yeux écarquillés, se recroquevillant comme pour cacher son visage. « Ne me regarde pas ! Personne n'est censé savoir, personne ! »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à la prier de s'expliquer, mais n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. La Pache sortit un coutelas, le brandissant devant l'albinos, qui leva une main pour la calmer. Sans effet. Dans les yeux de la Pache, une panique réelle, et un éclat acéré.

« Jure de garder le secret. Jure, sinon je te ferai disqualifier ! »

Jeanne était tellement perdue qu'elle aurait bien été en peine de jurer quoi que ce soit. L'agitation de la brune ne fit qu'empirer en voyant le regard étonné de l'albinos, et attrapa l'épaule de la jeune fille de sa main libre, la secouant comme un petit prunier. « Tu m'entends ? Il faut que tu jures ! Sinon ils vont me punir. Jure ! »

A un moment que Jeanne n'aurait su placer, la brune était passée de la colère aux larmes. Des perles scintillantes s'accrochaient à ses longs cils fins comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le poignard tomba au sol sans un bruit, s'enfonçant d'un coup dans la neige et Rutherford la lâcha, toute petite soudain.

Jeanne, si elle avait eu un instant l'envie de refuser, la perdit en voyant l'état de sa camarade, et posa gentiment une main sur le bras de la brune. Quand celle-ci ne la repoussa pas, l'albinos s'enhardit et releva le visage de Rutherford, effaçant ses larmes en douceur.

« Je te le promets. Je te le promets, d'accord ? Arrêtes de pleurer. Je ne dirai rien à personne. »

Au bout d'un moment, alors que Jeanne pensait avoir déployé toute sa persuasion, la brune se calma, et sourit bravement avant de redéployer son Over-Soul.

« Désolée, » elle avait repris sa voix rouillée, « je n'ai pas été très juste avec toi. Tiens. » D'une grande poche cachée dans les plis de sa tunique, la jeune fille sortit un instrument étrange qu'elle lança à la fille aux yeux rouges, qui l'attrapa maladroitement.

« Qu'est-ce que…  
>- C'est la preuve de ton intégration dans le tournoi. C'est une Cloche de l'Oracle. Elle t'avertira des grandes informations, des matchs… Et pis y'a plein de trucs cachés aussi… » L'intonation joueuse ne cadrait pas bien avec la voix grave, mais Jeanne se força à rire en écho. Des 'trucs cachés' ? … Apparemment elle n'en saurait pas plus…<p>

« Allez, faut que je m'en aille. Tu sauras te retrouver ? »

Jeanne leva un sourcil. C'était quoi ces gens qui doutaient tous de son sens de l'orientation ? Bon, c'était peut-être à raison, mais quand bien même, c'était vexant. « Je vais trouver, » sourit-elle, et la chose qui servait de camouflage à Rutherford s'inclina avant de disparaître en un bruissement de cape.

Après un soupir, et un regard un peu dubitatif vers son esprit justicier, l'albinos reprit la route du camp, du moins ce qui lui semblait l'être. Après un long moment à errer dans les bois, elle finit par tomber sur une tente. Bon ben elle n'était pas définitivement à mettre à la poubelle comme boussole.

Personne…

Apparemment, tout le monde était encore à l'entraînement, ou dans des matchs comme le sien… Ce qui la laissait toute seule. Sympathique.

L'albinos examinait l'objet qu'on lui avait confié quand un bruit lui fit lever les yeux, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Hao s'approchait à grands pas guillerets. Elle sembla comme surprise un instant, mais ne put s'empêcher d'afficher ensuite un petit sourire supérieur. Elle était dans le tournoi, officiellement, et pas lui, pas encore. Si ça se trouvait il n'arriverait même pas à se qualifier.

Il émit un son dubitatif, et elle roula des yeux. L'espoir n'était pas interdit quand même… Pis au moins elle l'avait, elle, sa cloche. Cloche qu'elle prit un grand plaisir à faire tinter ostensiblement.

Ce fut alors qu'il sortit son bras de sa cape, et elle vit la très large et surtout très Pache Oracle Bell qui y pendouillait.

Hao éclata de rire. Il est vrai que l'air de dépit qu'elle devait arborer était sûrement très drôle. Quand il fut enfin calmé, il l'invita à le suivre alors qu'il rejoignait le reste du groupe, qui festoyait à quelques minutes du camp. Apparemment, à cause d'embêtements (dont la mort d'un des examinateurs, apprit-elle), certaines initiations avaient été retardées. Ce qui laissait un groupe coupé en deux : d'un côté, Hao, elle-même, Rackist, Blocken et Yamada, qui avaient déjà leurs cloches de l'oracle – et les autres. Ce fait énervait grandement certains des laissés pour compte – surtout Boris en fait. Le Transylvanien avait fait une petite crise de rage avant que Jeanne n'arrive, et était donc maintenu à l'écart par Turbein et Blocken. Quand l'albinos croisa son regard pâle, elle se surprit à instinctivement se rapprocher de Shamash. L'éclat meurtrier qui y nageait semblait plus brûlant que d'habitude, si c'était possible…

Un instant après un cri d'Opachô l'avait distraite, et elle avait oublié l'incident. Après tout peut-être n'était-ce pas si important…

… Et pis y'aurait toujours du temps plus tard. Quand Opachô ne serait pas en train de lui tresser/tirer les cheveux, quand Marion ne serait pas en train de somnoler à moitié sur elle, quand Hao ne la regarderait pas de cette façon outrageuse…

Plus tard. Puisqu'il y avait toujours un plus tard dans cette vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Rain :<strong> Ce chapitre est plus court... Mais bon... Aussi, la dernière phrase m'est alien… …

**Ruth :**Uh ?

**Rain :** Dors, toi. Déjà t'as pris une place soudain bien grande, alors chut…

**Ruth :** Ah. *va pleurer dans un coin*


	10. Entre les cases le gris

**Chapitre IX :** Entre les cases, le gris

**Auteur : **Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Je ne gagne pas de sous, ne tente pas de voler ses personnages, lieux, idées. Je veux juste prouver mon fanatisme. Histoire de faire rager Rea. *sort*

**Note :**

Ce chapitre contient des réflexions et citations sur la religion catholique, ce qui est normal puisque Jeanne a été élevée en catholique. J'en profite pour préciser que mes opinions, etc, ne sont pas celles de mes personnages, surtout Jeanne (puisqu'elle est quasiment tout mon contraire en tant que personne) et qu'il ne faut pas s'indigner devant les opinions de personnages de fanfic. Ce qu'elle dit, ce qu'elle fait, c'est sa vie, venez pas me chercher là-dessus.

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas! Et que le prochain ne sera pas aussi lent à venir (hahahaHA)

**Songs to listen to when reading :**

- Hans Zimmer – The Dark Knight Rises (Nokia Trailer Music)  
>- Epic Score – I still have a Soul<p>

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps déjà sur le petit coin de Norvège où le camp se dressait, mais ses occupants n'étaient pas couchés pour autant. Au contraire, un joyeux vacarme s'en élevait.<p>

Eh oui, la petite troupe ripaillait, une fois n'est pas coutume. Dites donc, ils font que manger ces Shamans, il est bien temps que le Shaman Fight débute. Bref, ils mangeaient tous, chacun blablatant à qui mieux mieux, jusqu'à ce que Blocken s'éclaircisse la voix.

Comme il n'était pas Hao, cela eut à peu près le même effet que s'il s'en était allé crier au milieu d'un défilé de carnaval. Il s'éclaircit de nouveau la voix, sans plus d'effet, et il fallut qu'Hao se redresse dans sa chaise avec un soupir pour que les clameurs se taisent et que les cuillers se reposent sur la table de bois. (Eh oui, ils étaient en train de manger du bouillon. C'est pour grandir, qu'on prétendait à Ashiru.) Presque toutes les cuillers, du moins. Une certaine albinos continuait obstinément à tendre la cuiller pleine à ras bord vers la bouche d'Opachô, bien que celui-ci l'ait fermée automatiquement.

"Merci," lança Blocken d'une voix forte, "de votre attention." Mattie eut l'audace de pousser un rire bref à cet instant, mais un regard d'Hao la fit taire rapidement. « Je profite de ce rassemblement pour vous prévenir qu'en prévision de la seconde phase du tournoi, les équipes seront réorganisées. »

Tout d'un coup, tout le monde l'écouta avec plus d'intensité. Les groupes d'entrainement faisaient partie d'un sujet longuement débattu, et celui qui en annonçait les évolutions avait toujours le statut temporaire d'un dieu à cet instant.

Blocken se racla la gorge. « Donc. Rackist et Opachô seront désormais dans l'équipe d'Hao-sama. Mari, Macchi, Kanna, vous serez ensemble. Nos trois musiciens pratiqueront à l'écart des autres, histoire d'éviter des conflits -  
>- Quels conflits, » demanda Ryô, mi-candide mi-suspicieux, mais un coup de coude de son camarade Boz le calma aussitôt.<p>

« Merci de ne pas m'interrompre. Turbein et Bill seront avec moi. Boris et Yamada-  
>- Ah ça non, » grogna Boris. « Tout mais pas ça, sérieux, ça va mal tourner si je dois me le coltiner vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-<br>- Tu disais, Boris ? » La voix d'Hao n'était pas spécialement menaçante. Elle était même plutôt distraite, et l'apparence générale du chef de la petite troupe – appuyé sur ses mains, les yeux sur les étoiles naissantes – augmentait cette impression de légèreté, mais même Jeanne n'aurait pipé mot après cette intervention.

« R-rien, Hao-sama, » qu'il balbutia le pauvre vampire, et Yamada n'eut pas l'audace de rire à la déconfiture de son rival.

« Bref, » reprit Blocken. « C'est a peu près tout. Quant à Ashiru et Jeanne, ils apprendront à travailler en équipe, ce qui je le précise à la demande générale, ne signifie _pas _s'attaquer chaque fois que vous vous voyez. » Un rire général et attendu retentit, et Jeanne ne leur fit pas le plaisir de se renfrogner.

« Ce n'est pas tout ce que Blocken avait à vous dire, » les interrompit Hao du même ton léger. « N'est-ce pas, Blocken ?  
>- Vous avez raison, Hao-sama. Notre position était censée faciliter le travail des Paches, mais il devient évident que cette génération n'a pas la grandeur des organisateurs d'antan, puisque la mort d'un seul de leurs examinateurs suffit pour que toute l'organisation se délite. Nous sommes donc priés de nous rapprocher du Japon pour la fin des examens, ainsi que pour la première phase du tournoi. N'ayant aucune raison de nous attarder ici, il a été décidé que nous partirions vers Tokyo demain matin, vers cinq heures, » finit-il de son ton métallique. « Vous feriez mieux de préparer vos affaires au plus vite. »<p>

Peyote accompagna ces mots d'un accord particulièrement dramatique, avant de se faire à moitié assommer par Boris. Celui-ci avait plus d'un verre dans le nez. La confusion qui s'ensuivit força les gens peu intéressés dans la bagarre à quitter la table, et Turbein commença à relater un conte de son pays pour les plus jeunes que le spectacle ennuyait.

Hao fit signe à Rackist de le suivre, après un regard appuyé à sa Bell. Le prêtre sembla hésiter, puis se leva et le suivit. Jeanne fronça les sourcils, et jeta un coup d'œil vers les autre; tous semblaient absorbés par le conte de Turbein (sauf les Boz, Bill, Boris et Yamada qui préfèreraient chahuter leurs camarades). Intriguée, elle se leva, mais trébucha sur son propre lacet et s'étala dans la neige dure. Heureusement, les autres ne la regardaient pas. Avec un soupir las, l'albinos se redressa, et épousseta sa large tunique.

Kanna lui avait trouvé des vêtements adaptés au climat, mais… Elle nageait dans ses bottes, et devoir s'inquiéter à tout instant de perdre sa capeline compliquait les taches les plus simples. Bon, au moins elle avait chaud, et ils étaient confortables. Quand ils ne tombaient pas. Et elle devait s'habituer à porter des vêtements de garçon. Ugh. C'était affreux, ça grattait, c'était inconvenant –

Un éclat de voix interrompit ses pensées, et la main qu'elle avait posé inconsciemment sur sa hanche (ou l'absence de hanche, aurait jeté Hao d'un ton odieux) vint l'aider à enjamber le banc pour rejoindre le lieu de l'échauffourée.

Chose rare, c'était contre Opachô que Kanna s'énervait. Les yeux pleins de foudre, l'adolescente grondait au-dessus du petit Africain, qui se plaquait contre un arbre comme pour empêcher qui que ce soit de voir le large tronc sombre.

« Opachô, bouge. »

La voix de l'adolescente ne laissait pas de place à une quelconque protestation, et pourtant le petiot serra les dents et se plaqua mieux contre l'arbre, laissant entrapercevoir un trou dans le tronc. « N-non ! »

« Je t'ai dit de bouger ! »

Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme saisit le bras potelé de l'enfant, et le força à se décaler, non sans déclencher moult pleurs de la part de l'intéressé. Une fois qu'il fut éloigné du tronc, l'orifice qu'il cachait de sa petite stature s'emplit de lumière, dévoilant un étrange petit être noir et tremblotant, qui s'aventura dans la lumière pour bêler après son compagnon de jeu.

Kanna fit deux pas en arrière, jurant comme une charretière devant cette inconnue à l'équation. A la surprise crue s'ajoutait un dégoût assez compréhensible, vu l'odorant parfum du petit agneau qui s'avançait vers elle.

Opachô profita de la surprise de sa geôlière temporaire pour retourner auprès de l'animal, l'entourant de ses bras comme s'il s'était agi d'une peluche tout à fait normale.

Kanna s'était désormais remise de sa courte frayeur, et elle s'approcha autant qu'elle osait pour lancer de son ton le plus menaçant (il fallait bien, pour nettoyer son honneur souillé) au petit bonhomme : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

On a fait mieux, comme réaction digne. Mais bon, l'apparence générale de la jeune femme (bras croisés, tapant du pied, les yeux plus acier qu'outremer) était suffisante pour terrifier le petit, qui se retourna pour cligner des yeux vers l'animal, comme s'il ne savait pas bien lui-même. Puis, après un petit temps, alors qu'il sentait qu'elle s'énervait :

« U-uh, c'est un petit mouton Kanna-nee… »

Kanna jura dans sa barbe inexistante, voulut faire un pas, se retint à grand-peine alors qu'un bêlement particulièrement pathétique retentissait. « Je vois bien, » sa voix était gelée. « Ce que je vois pas, c'est pourquoi tu aurais un sac de laine puant derrière ton dos, par contre.  
>- A-ah… Il… Il était d-dans les bois et s-sa maman elle est t-tombée et e-elle ne voulait p-plus bouger et il a suivi Opachô e-et il est si t-triste et Opachô veut le gardeeer… » Quelque part au milieu de son explication, l'enfant s'était mis à pleurer, sans retenue, sans sanglots non plus, juste des grosses larmes qui tombaient en billes rondes sur sa tunique. Jeanne se serait précipitée pour le calmer, mais son éducation se rebellait à l'idée de s'approcher de l'animal visqueux et parfumé.<p>

Ledit animal, de nouveau, fit comprendre son mécontentement par un bêlement sonore. Depuis qu'Opachô s'était mis à pleurer, il semblait tendu, et grattait la terre comme pour se préparer à charger la jeune femme.

Kanna fronça les sourcils.

« Y me cherche le laineux ?  
>- Calme-toi, Kanna, » intervint enfin Turbein, dans une voix plutôt calme. Son expression sereine semblait indiquer que lui pouvait passer outre l'odeur pour le moins persistante de l'animal, et la main qu'il avait posée sur le bras de l'Allemande était ferme, comme celle de Rackist aurait pu être.<p>

« Opachô s'est simplement pris de pitié pour un animal, c'est naturel, et pas une mauvaise chose, à tout prendre. Quant à savoir si ce petit pourra rester, ce n'est pas vraiment de notre ressort. Pour l'instant, » continua-t-il en souriant, « tu ferais mieux de le conduire vers votre tente, Opachô, et d'y attendre Hao-sama, qui décidera. Jeanne, accompagne-le. »

L'homme dût sentir que ce n'était pas un cadeau à faire à l'albinos, et lui offrit un pâle sourire. « Mais, Opachô, qu'on s'entende bien : c'est toi qui l'as amené ici, alors c'est à toi de t'en occuper. Ne vas pas embêter Jeanne plus que nécessaire.  
>- Oh, non, Turbein-nii ! »<p>

Au fur et à mesure que le jeune homme parlait, le visage du petit s'était éclairé, et il souriait maintenant à pleines dents, malgré la tête mi horrifiée mi menaçante de Kanna. Heureux mais prudent, le petit garda son camarade de jeu près de lui alors qu'il s'éloignait de la table, trottinant vers la tente qu'il partageait avec Hao et Jeanne.

« Opachô ! » La voix de Jeanne n'était pas tremblante, mais au moins inquiète alors qu'elle lui faisait signe de s'approcher. Le petit obtempéra, gardant son mouton près de lui. Ensemble, le trio se posta derrière les premiers arbres de la forêt, juste à temps pour voir passer Kanna comme une furie. A sa suite, le reste des filles, puis les hommes, qui tous devaient finir de ranger leurs bagages pour le départ. Vu la vitesse de marche du petit (qui, même vif, était ralenti par les quarante couches de vêtement imposées par les adultes pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid), ils auraient forcément croisé la jeune Allemande sans cet innocent stratagème, et tout en sachant qu'elle ne ferait rien avant le retour d'Hao, Jeanne préférait éviter la confrontation.

« Viens ici, que je te débarbouille, » lança Jeanne quand tout danger fut écarté. En effet, le visage d'Opachô était encore tout mouillé de larmes, ce qui vu la froideur ambiante ne tarderait pas à lui faire mal. Sortant d'une de ses poches un tissu blanc, l'albinos se mit au devoir de nettoyer les joues de son petit camarade. Elle avait presque fini lorsque le mouton, peu amusé par la façon dont Jeanne l'excluait de ce nouveau jeu, s'approcha et vint lui léchouiller le visage comme un toutou noir.

Déséquilibrée, Jeanne tomba les fesses dans la neige, se retenant à grand peine de crier d'horreur sous l'assaut de la langue râpeuse et des petites pattes maladroites. Les glapissements d'Opachô n'aidant que peu la situation, Jeanne eut bien peur de finir morte d'effroi, ce qui à ce niveau de tournoi serait quand même bien idiot – mais soudain l'assaut prit fin, et alors qu'elle cherchait à l'aveugle son mouchoir pour se débarbouiller Jeanne entraperçut un Ashiru ennuyé et un peu méprisant.

« Opachô, tu sauras rentrer tout seul ? »

Le petit venait d'agripper l'agneau, lui marmionnant de ne pas se conduire ainsi avec une princesse, franchement, mais il se retourna bien vite au son de la voix du Grec, sans pour autant lâcher son précieux fardeau. « Bien sûr, Ashiru-nii ! »

Celui-ci hocha la tête, indiquant au petit de s'en aller. « Parfait… Ne vas pas faire de bêtises avec cet animal, hein. Il ne rentre pas dans la tente.  
>- Oh non ! Opachô va faire comme Turbein-nii a dit ! »<p>

Jeanne, pour son compte, venait de retrouver son mouchoir, et tentait à grand peine de se nettoyer le visage à son tour. Un bruit creux – la neige qui s'écrasait sous le poids de quelque chose – lui parvint alors qu'elle gardait encore les yeux fermés, mais Ashiru ne se moquait toujours pas. Qu'attendait-il… ?

« Ne vas rien imaginer. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle entendit. Quand elle put rouvrit les yeux, elle était seule, une bouteille d'eau à quelques centimètres de sa main.

* * *

><p>Ce fut donc une Jeanne propre mais plus qu'un peu perdue qui se dirigea vers sa tente, et elle faillit rentrer dans plusieurs arbres dans sa confusion.<p>

Ladite confusion, cependant, ne fut pas suffisante pour l'empêcher d'entendre l'explosion, suivie par les cris d'orfraie dérangée qui s'échappaient de la tente des Boz. Quelque peu inquiète pour la santé des deux moines musiciens, Jeanne s'approcha jusqu'à la porte, laissant ses ongles crisser sur le tissu de la toile pour les avertir de sa présence.

Quelques instants plus tard, Zen vint entrouvrir la 'porte', souriant à sa vue. « Ah, princesse ! Opachô et son copain ne t'ont pas trop ennuyé ? »

Secouant la tête pour le rassurer, Jeanne s'enquit de la santé des deux frères, en précisant la portée sonore de leur dernière frasque. Avec un sourire gêné, Zen ouvrit l'entrée de la tente en grand, l'invitant à regarder à l'intérieur.

Le sol, les meubles, tout était jonché d'habits et de fournitures diverses. L'épicentre du problème semblait être une valise orange vif, qui était maintenant réduite à des lambeaux de plastique déchirés que Ryô serrait contre son cœur en gémissant : « oh la la, Blocken va avoir ma peau, les valises ça court pas les rues, on abîme pas du matériel comme ça, oh la la…  
>- Calme-toi, frangin, » lui lança Zen. « C'est rien. Blocken va prendre l'air furieux pour la forme, mais il s'en fiche bien, au fond. C'est ton problème, qu'il dira, c'est toi qui va devoir porter tes fringues dans tes bras. »<p>

Cela sembla, en effet, calmer un peu le frangin, qui se mit aussitôt à supplier son frère de lui laisser de la place dans sa propre valise, en s'agrippant à son pantalon comme au mat d'un bateau en déroute. La scène, bien qu'amusante, ne parvint pas réellement à captiver Jeanne, dont la curiosité (le seul péché qu'elle se reconnaissait… et qu'elle se trouvait des fois bien en peine de calmer !) la poussa à regarder autour d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais pénétré cette tente-ci (elle n'avait jamais vu que l'intérieur de la tente des Hana, en plus de celle qu'elle partageait avec Hao) et la tentation était simplement trop forte.

Un objet en particulier capta son attention. Il s'agissait d'un sorte de bloc de plastique noir, d'à peu près la taille d'une brique avec pleins de boutons scintillants. Jeanne s'approcha, intriguée. C'était bien la première fois que la technologie était acceptée au campement...

"Ca ne fonctionne pas avec des piles ou des batteries," expliqua Zen comme s'il l'avait entendue. "C'est un esprit à Peyote qui maintient la mécanique de ce petit bijou."

"C'était un cadeau de moi, un lecteur cassettes tout neuf" lança Ryô fièrement, la dépassant pour allumer la chose et y glisser une cassette. "Et ça, ça servira de fond musical à nos concerts!"

L'air qui emplit bientôt la tente était contraire à tout ce que Jeanne aurait pu attendre des deux compères. C'était un air classique, un air familier, un air qui semblait sortir tout droit d'un opéra. Maintenant captivée, l'albinos écouta encore, se battant avec le fog de ses vieux souvenirs, cherchant à agripper au passage l'histoire, le souvenir contenu dans ces notes –

"C'est bien ce que je croyais," souffla-t-elle en souriant presque inconsciemment. "C'est un morceau de la Création de Haydn…  
>- De la quoi ? »<p>

Apparemment, Ryô était aussi inculte dans ce domaine. Jeanne aurait presque pu s'offusquer. « La Création ! Haydn ! Un des grands morceaux de la musique classique ! Un chant religieux, » elle précisa devant l'air perdu du jeune homme. « La Genèse raconte la création du monde par Dieu. Il y a trois chanteurs dans cette partie : Gabriel, Uriel et Raphael… J'ai toujours préféré Gabriel, sa voix est si pure… Ecoutez… »

Jeanne avait fermé les yeux, se laissant bercer par l'air familier. Depuis le fin fond de son enfance, les notes semblaient jaillir, comme des camarades qu'elle retrouvait après des années d'absence.

Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, c'était Hans qui lui avait fait écouter la composition de Haydn pour la première fois. Le colosse autrichien avait une passion pour les morceaux classiques, et tenait à ce que Jeanne aie une connaissance plus qu'approfondie pour sa fresque musicale préférée.

Quand elle les rouvrit enfin, c'était par indignation. Zen, qui s'était approché de son « lecteur », comme il disait, venait d'étreindre brutalement l'appareil, et le tendait vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que…  
>- Prends-le. »<p>

Dans la tête de Jeanne passa, à peu près dans le même temps : « hein ? » « pourquoi arrêter au beau milieu du morceau ? » « je croyais que c'était un cadeau de… » « Haydn pour moi toute seule ? » « hein ? »

Résultat, elle resta coite, son visage exprimant plutôt bien toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait. Zen, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, soupira et répéta :

"Prends-le. Je préfère pas le garder si la seule cassette qu'on a est bloquée en mode prêchi-prêcha. Ca pourrait m'attirer des ennuis…. Toi ça va, il tolère que tu te rebelles un peu, mais quand on a pas dix mille points de furyoku, c'est pas pareil." La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, quelque peu perplexe, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'interrompre le jeune homme continuait : "Tu sais ce que c'est, Ryô, Peyote et moi? 15 000 points de furyoku, point final. Sans la fête des étoiles, on est foutus, et sans le tournoi on est rien. Toi, tu as une chance de t'en sortir toute seule. S'il disparaissait là maintenant, tu aurais quand même suffisamment de pouvoir pour faire une bonne concurrente dans le Fight.  
>- Alors gâche pas ta chance, Princesse. Go go go, » ajouta Ryô avec entrain.<p>

Jeanne cligna des yeux, un peu perdue et un peu dubitative aussi, mais lui semblait y tenir, alors elle acquiesça bravement, saisit le léger lecteur de cassettes et s'apprêtait à sortir de la tente lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur un objet insolite. Jeanne leva un sourcil devant la paire de caleçons noirs qui avait échappé à l'œil de Ryô. Quand le pauvre garçon vit la chose, il rougit. "Ah, désolé. Mes précieux cadeaux du Nouvel An, couverts de poussière si tôt..."

"Si tu étais précautionneux," lança Zen, "ça se saurait. Deux semaines, ça doit être un nouveau record!"

Jeanne pigea pas.

"Nouvel an? On est en novembre, Ryô..."

Il fronça les sourcils. "Je crois pas, non. Hao-sama est revenu parmi nous au tout début de janvier, tu te rappelles pas? On est le quinze maintenant."

Jeanne cligna des yeux. Dans sa période noire, elle n'avait pas pour le moins du monde prêté attention aux dates, mais... non... Elle n'aurait pas...

Elle avait manqué Noël!

L'expression catastrophée qu'elle dût arborer alors dût faire peur à Zen, qui s'approcha. "Eh, princesse, ça va...?"  
>"O-oui, oui, ça va. Je vous laisse."<p>

La vitesse avec laquelle elle fusa hors de la tente des Boz aurait fait pâlir d'envie Mathilda. A toute berzingue, l'albinos se dirigea vers sa tente (celle d'Hao, d'accord, mais n'empêche) et passa sans un mot devant Opachô et son compagnon bouclé, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois tombée à genoux devant ses affaires. Le lecteur cassettes, qu'elle avait gardé au creux de ses poings serrés dans sa course, fut jeté négligemment sur le sol, en un état peu enviable, alors que Jeanne cherchait à se calmer.

Elle avait laissé filer les jours, durant cette période d'ombre, incapable de s'inquiéter, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait, et Noël ne l'avait même pas marquée. Bien sûr, au camp, personne ne fêtait le 25 décembre, mais elle aurait dû y songer! L'année d'avant, elle avait passé une heure en prières, loin des autres, sans qu'on la dérange, et enduré les remarques mordantes de ces païens, mais dans cet état perpétuellement gelé, elle n'avait rien fait... Et trois semaines avaient passé depuis.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, l'albinos se mit à fouiller sa valise, faisant s'écrouler les piles de vêtements bien ordonnés, à la recherche de son collier. Elle le trouva au fond du sac, sous les habits qu'elle portait le tout premier jour (maintenant bien trop petits). Elle avait trouvé bizarre de le porter après cette période 'noire', mais elle y tenait bien trop pour le jeter, alors elle l'avait laissé là, au fond du sac. Assise là, au milieu des chiffons pâles, elle tendait la main vers son précieux pendentif, quand elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire exactement? "Rattraper son retard"? Ca ne marchait pas comme ça. Elle avait oublié une des cérémonies les plus importantes de l'année, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire à présent. Mais, peut-être... Elle pouvait toujours réclamer le pardon, et espérer que Dieu serait bon... mais elle sentait bien, alors même qu'elle plongeait sa main dans sa valise et pêchait le chapelet/pendentif des X-Laws, que sa conscience ne la laisserait pas tranquille si facilement. L'acier, gelé, lui mordit la peau des mains, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en inquiéter.

_Mon Seigneur, veuillez me pardonner... _

Comme prise de fièvre, l'albinos se lança à voix basse dans une série de prières, se crispant à chaque fois que sa langue fourchait, bégayant sous l'effet du stress. Les mots semblaient à tout instant vouloir lui échapper, dansant à la lisière de sa mémoire. Elle bredouillait ainsi depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité lorsqu'ils s'évanouirent soudainement, la laissant choquée et terrifiée.

_Je... _omnibus Sanctis et tibi Pater quia_ et... Et... Je sais ce qui vient après, je le sais parfaitement! Bien sûr que je le sais! J-je... A la fin il y a _mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa, _mais avant, je… _et tibi Pater_ et... Noooon..._

Elle se rendit soudain compte que son corps tremblait violemment, et qu'elle était parvenue à se couper sur les bords affûtés du chapelet, tellement elle le comprimait fort. Jeanne le lâcha, comme brûlée, se leva, respira, et tenta de se calmer.

_Le... le Père... Père Rackist devait avoir un missel... Il en avait toujours un sur lui avant, une Bible et un missel... Mais... En aurait-il un maintenant...?_

Comme assommée, la petite sortit de sa tente, cherchant des yeux celle que le vieux prêtre partageait avec quelques autres... en vain. Elle avait déjà été empaquetée. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Jeanne se mit à s'éloigner vers la forêt, se laissant guider par sa perception de l'énergie du prê trouverait... une excuse, un prétexte, n'importe quoi pour lui subtiliser le précieux ouvrage...

Tout d'un coup elle entendit l'écho d'une conversation, et se planqua immédiatement derrière un arbre. Oui - Hao avait mentionné qu'il voulait causer avec Rackist - que personne d'autre n'était invité - ils étaient partis en forêt - mais Jeanne avait BESOIN du missel, elle DEVAIT reprendre le cours de la prière –

Il y eut comme une mini explosion, puis plus rien pendant un instant. Cela calma Jeanne – ou, tout du moins, arrêta un instant ses considérations alors qu'elle tendait l'oreille.

« Vous avez gagné, Hao-sama. »

Il y eut une pause, et Jeanne aurait juré qu'elle pouvait voir, même à travers l'arbre, la main d'Hao se dresser pour signifier que cela ne signifiait que peu.

« Je ne te dis pas de la repousser. C'est sa façon de tester son pouvoir et ses limites, de se prouver ce qu'elle vaut. Elle a beau dire, elle n'est pas encore bien grande. Fais attention, c'est tout.  
>- Je m'en doute, Hao-sama. »<p>

Un crissement de neige.

« Je ne te dis pas de la repousser, pourtant… » Un rire doux. « Cela peut-être une expérience enrichissante pour elle, après tout. Simplement… » Une motte de neige tomba, non loin de Jeanne, qui cessa complètement de respirer. Après un temps, le brun reprit :

« Simplement, fais attention. Je ne veux pas de tensions au sein de mon équipe. »

Rackist acquiesça (du moins, Jeanne décida que cela devait être sa réaction, parce qu'elle n'entendit rien), et elle perçut de nouveaux bruits de pas.

Jeanne pensait être bien cachée, et s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau alors qu'elle entendait les pas s'éloigner. C'était pas tout ça, mais même si sa crise de panique était passée, elle voulait tout de même récupérer le missel de Rackist…

Avec un peu de chance, il viderait ses poches – ou mieux, laisserait son manteau – pour mieux aider avec les tentes, et alors – son poignet fut attrapé par un gant renforcé, et elle faillit perdre ses bottes alors qu'Hao la tirait vers l'avant d'un pas énergique.

Il n'y eut pas un mot de prononcé durant le trajet du retour, bien que Jeanne sentait ses joues brûler et son cœur s'emballer alors qu'elle cherchait une façon digne d'expliquer qu'elle n'était pas du tout en train de les espionner et qu'elle priait Hao de la lâcher, elle pouvait marcher toute seule, merci –

« Rackist, tu confieras tes affaires à cette demoiselle pendant que tu aides les autres, hm ? Je crois qu'un de tes ouvrages l'intéressent grandement…  
>- Oui, Hao-sama.<br>- Bien, » sourit le jeune homme. « Au fait, princesse, je me disais que ça t'intéresserait : je viens de gagner mon premier match de qualifications. » Elle fronça les sourcils, retenant le « hein » indigne qui cherchait à passer ses lèvres alors qu'elle continuait de courir à moitié pour ne pas se faire traîner par la poigne ferme du Shaman de feu. Elle aurait voulu demander plus de précisions, mais ils arrivaient au camp, et déjà Hao la lâchait pour se diriger vers Blocken et Turbein.

« Tiens, Jeanne, » lui souffla Rackist, lui glissant son manteau dans les bras. « N'hésites pas à le porter, il fait très froid, » dit-il encore, d'une voix presque mal à l'aise alors qu'il se détournait. Sans plus lui adresser la parole, il partit rejoindre les Boz, occupés à plier les étoffes des tentes.

Pendant quelques instants, Jeanne resta les bras ballants, aussi perdue qu'un manchot au Sahara, le manteau lourd sur ses bras ballants.

« C'est moi qui ai dû faire ta valise, » ronchonna Mathilda en passant. « La prochaine fois, je laisse tout en plan, pigé ? »

Mais Marion confia Chuck à Jeanne le temps d'aller préparer les derniers sandwichs, et Jeanne vit les deux jeunes filles rabrouer un Ashiru mal luné qui désirait embêter sa soi-disant rivale, alors elle s'autorisa un sourire.

Malgré son remord, les choses semblaient tout de même être au mieux, qu'elle pensa, et elle ne songea même pas à nuancer cette pensée alors qu'on se préparait à embarquer.

_Confiteor Deo omnipotenti, beatæ Mariæ semper Virgini, beato Michæli Archangelo, beato Ioanni Baptistæ, sanctis Apostolis Petro et Paulo, omnibus Sanctis, et tibi, __P__ater,__quia peccavi nimis cogitatione, verbo et opere: mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa.__  
><em>_  
>Ideo precor beatam Mariam semper Virginem, beatum Michælem Archangelum, beatum Ioannem Baptistam, sanctos Apostolos Petrum et Paulum, omnes Sanctos, et te, pater, orare pro me ad Dominum Deum nostrum.<em>

* * *

><p>Le voyage sur Spirit of Fire n'était jamais qu'égal à lui-même, un voyage tranquille, sans cahot ni trou d'air – tant qu'on avait pas à faire à un autre de ses passagers, bien sûr, ce qui était justement le cas de Jeanne, qui cherchait à éviter un Ashiru furax pour elle-ne-savait-quelle stupide raison. Pour le moment, elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, et avait même réussi à avoir l'air assez innocente pour ne pas recevoir de remarque moqueuse. Bon, c'était probablement aussi parce qu'Hao avait d'autres humains à fouetter (… oui, il abhorrait l'idée de fouetter des chats. En fait avec lui, Jeanne avait vite compris que les chats avaient un passe-droit. Mieux valait ne pas discuter des droits des chats sous son toit, parce qu'on avait toujours tort, même lorsqu'une folle fille venait tout exprès sur votre lit et vous mordait jusqu'à l'os de la cheville avant de se tailler nonchalamment.) mais tout de même, l'albinos se sentait fière d'elle-même.<p>

« Ah, Jeanne, tu tombes bien. C'est mon tour de garder Opachô et son mouton, là, mais, tu vois, genre, Zen a parié que j'étais pas cap' de défier Boris au bras de fer, rapport à ce que son bras fait trois fois le mien, alors s'il te plait garde-moi les gosses un instant, okay, merci ! »

Cette longue tirade, sortie de la bouche de Ryô en à peine dix secondes, fut efficace : Jeanne, assommée, resta près du petit alors que le moine s'éloignait. Lorsque son esprit comprit finalement l'embrouille, elle était coincée : laisser Opachô seul, c'était comme jeter un chat du haut d'une falaise, on finissait grillé. Avec un soupir, la jeune fille s'assit, espérant que son camarade Grec ne la trouverait pas.

Opachô babillait dans son sommeil comme un bienheureux, retenu à l'esprit élémentaire par un harnais fait pour (ce, grâce à Yamada). Tant qu'il ne saurait pas se tenir tranquille (ou simplement éveillé), il y avait droit à chaque voyage sur Spirit of Fire, depuis le jour où le bébé babillant avait essayé de sauter sans parachute. Dans l'urgence, le Français avait aussi confectionné un harnais pour le nouveau compagnon du petit, qu'Hao avait finalement permis à Opachô de garder à condition qu'il prenne un bon bain et qu'il passe sous la responsabilité, pleine et quasi-entière, du petit Africain.

Ce qui voulait dire, si l'animal était en danger, on avait plutôt intérêt à réagir sous peine de briser le cœur du petit et de s'attirer les foudres du chef. Mauvais. M'enfin. Il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin, l'animal, même s'il était visiblement apeuré par le mode de transport pour le moins peu orthodoxe.

Avec un soupir léger, Jeanne se pencha autant qu'elle osait, cherchant à distinguer quelque chose de la terre en dessous d'eux. Ce fut plongée dans cette contemplation peu fructueuse qu'Ashiru la retrouva finalement, ce qu'il signala en attrapant violemment le bras de la Française pour la relever.

« Je n'ai pas envie de faire équipe avec toi, » qu'il dit, sans ambages. Jeanne haussa un soupir.

« Tu n'es pas le partenaire idéal non plus, tu sais… »

Elle aurait bien continué, mais quelque chose l'interrompit. De longs bras bronzés se glissèrent autour des épaules d'Ashiru, pour venir s'attacher fermement en collier autour de lui. Le visage du Grec s'était couvert de surprise; son corps était aussi raide qu'une planche de bois.

« Mais qu'entends-je, » s'indigna moqueusement le Shaman de Feu, qui était accroché au dos de son sous-fifre comme un bébé singe à sa maman (ou un serpent à sa proie). « Notre princesse qui se montre désagréable avec quelqu'un ! Franchement, Ashiru, modère-toi, tu vas la pervertir ! Déjà qu'elle espionne les honnêtes gens… »

Ledit Ashiru balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible, trop affecté par la chaleur et la proximité du corps de son maître. Jeanne adressa un regard blasé aux deux bruns.

« Honnêtes, » qu'elle répéta simplement, un certain sarcasme dans la voix. Hao rit, puis lâcha un Ashiru qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, et dépassa Jeanne sans s'arrêter pour aller voir Marion, somnolant plus loin sur l'épaule du grand esprit de feu.

Ashiru manqua passer par-dessus bord et finit par s'assoir, visiblement sonné. Jeanne en profita, « tu me gardes Opachô, hein ? » et s'éloigna rapidement, dialoguant avec Shamash des derniers évènements. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à elle pour réfléchir à ce que ce trajet signifiait. Si les Paches avaient indiqué au groupe d'Hao de se rapprocher du Japon, ils avaient dû faire la même annonce à tout le monde, hein… ?

Quand elle se posait, et cherchait activement à se rappeler, l'albinos pouvait se souvenir de son temps chez les X-Laws. Ce n'était pas agréable, et s'aventurer trop longtemps dans les couloirs de la mémoire était dangereux (Marco a dit qu'on était _quittes _et la prochaine fois _qu'il ne se retiendrait pas _et _qu'elle était une sale traîtresse _et – ) mais à cet instant, elle se souvint facilement du 'plan d'attaque' de Marco : rester en Italie le temps des examens et de la première manche, histoire d'être en terrain connu, puis de voler vers Tokyo pour la seconde manche. Maintenant, il avait dû changer ses plans, et Jeanne savait qu'il détestait ça. Que pensait-il ? Que faisait-il ? Que…

« Jeanne, » Marion appelait, alors que Mathilda passait une main devant le visage de l'albinos. « Ok, » qu'elle souffla la rousse, « tu viens t'assoir près de nous maintenant. On a du jus de fruit, et Turbein raconte une bonne histoire. »

* * *

><p>Hao s'élança et sauta de son esprit, ce qui devant une foule un peu moins habituée aurait provoqué au moins des cris d'horreur, mais Jeanne fut la seule (et ce plus par conviction personnelle que par espoir réel) à se pencher pour le voir s'écraser par terre…<p>

Ce qui n'arriva bien sûr pas. Le brun se posa délicatement sur une grande pierre plate, l'air vibrant d'énergie alors qu'il se retournait pour observer son esprit toucher le sol à son tour. L'esprit continua de se rapprocher de la terre alors que les Shamans les plus hardis (ou simplement les plus impatients) sautaient à leur tour. Bientôt ne restèrent plus que Turbein (parce qu'il avait l'agneau dans les bras), Zen (parce qu'il avait _Opachô_ dans les bras), Jeanne, Blocken et Rackist.

Blocken se laissa tomber souplement, et Jeanne comptait bien faire de même, mais alors qu'elle s'approchait du bord une main se posa sur son épaule. « Jeanne, » fut soufflé à son oreille, et elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Rackist, « je dois te parler – »

Elle n'en entendit pas plus. Avec agilité (elle commençait à apprendre… elle commençait seulement, mais bon) la jeune fille avait sauté de la main de Spirit of Fire et se réceptionnait au sol.

« Mieux, » lança Hao (en référence à la dernière fois qu'elle avait dû descendre de l'esprit, ce qui avait impliqué une humiliante escalade à l'envers, un balancier dans le vide alors qu'une vision d'elle-même écrasée au sol lui repassait en boucle dans le cerveau – totalement irrationnel et absurde bien sûr, vu la faible distance avec le sol) mais elle l'ignora complètement et partit aider Marion, qui triait les bagages. De son côté, Mathilda insistait pour aider les adultes à planter les piquets des tentes, et Zen et Ryô tentaient d'échapper au labeur commun en insistant qu'ils « aidaient au moral des troupes » en chantant une mélodie de jazz.

« Hm HM ! »

Un raclement de gorge, dans ce groupe bariolé en plein préparatifs pour la nuit, n'attira pas grande attention. Ce ne fut que lorsque les Shamans virent la tête des _rares _camarades qui s'étaient retournés qu'à leur tour ils cherchèrent à comprendre l'origine de la chose.

L'origine de la chose, en fait, était un jeune garçon. Un jeune garçon qui n'était en aucun cas un membre du groupe, et vu qu'Hao avait cessé de recruter quelques six mois auparavant, il ne pouvait en faire partie.

Le jeune homme devait avoir l'âge d'Hao. Malgré la persistante absence de neige dans les environs, il portait une tenue de ski (ou plus précisément, même si Jeanne aurait été bien en peine de faire la distinction, de snowboard), complète avec les lunettes et le snowboard en question. Son visage était couvert de boutons d'acné, du moins la partie qui n'était pas couverte, c'est-à-dire entre le haut du blouson blanc et le bas du bandana bleu, bandana qui s'alliait merveilleusement avec l'épaisse crinière turquoise qu'il arborait.

Tout seul en haut d'une montagne enneigée, peut-être qu'il aurait pu faire une grande impression, mais au milieu des camarades d'Hao, il avait tout bonnement l'air d'un avorton ridicule, surtout juste à côté de Zang-Ching et Billy. Ce dont lesdits camarades ne se privèrent pas de lui faire savoir, l'observant avec un mélange d'hostilité et hilarité.

Pourtant, il ne se laissait pas démonter, et continuait de s'avancer dans les rangs en dévisageant chaque visage qui s'esquissait devant lui. Quand enfin, il eut repéré tout le monde (sauf Marion, que Zang-Ching camouflait parfaitement, et Mathilda, toutes deux prêtes à découper en très jolies rondelles l'infortuné intru), il sembla être satisfait, et lança avec force :

« Je suis venu défier… » L'avorton s'interrompit pour vérifier quelque chose sur son Oracle Bell. « Maxwell Jeanne ! Où qu'il est mon adversaire ? Et au passage, vous n'avez pas le droit de camper ici, c'est un parc naturel ! »

Hao éclata de rire, and Jeanne sentit que question crédibilité, ça allait être dur. Lorsqu'elle fut dûment désignée, par un Hao mort de rire, au jeune gars, celui-ci s'avança jusqu'à elle et lui fit un grand sourire :

« Je peux t'appeler Max ? »

Vraiment dur.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jeanne :<strong> Pourquoi me torturer ainsi… ?

**Rain :** … Parce que je t'aime, mon enfant *a la grand méchant loup*

**Jeanne :** … Pourquoi moi… ? T'as Hao… T'as plein de gens…

**Rain :**Eheh, ce serait triste si j'arrêtais comme ça… ARE YOU NOT HAPPY PEOPLE ? 6K200 WORDS! I AM SO HAPPY!


	11. Causeries entre pions

**Chapitre X : Causeries entre pions  
>Auteur : <strong>Rain

**Disclaimer : **Shaman King ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne rien si ce n'est l'amour de mes reviewers que je n'aime en retour comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

**Note :** J'aime bien ce chapitre. Mais il ne se passe pas grand-chose. On voit des nouveaux quand même. Qui saura me retrouver l'inconnu ?

* * *

><p>« Je m'appelle Jeanne. Jeanne. Pas Max. »<p>

L'impression de se répéter. Devant un Hao hilare. Un interlocuteur visiblement peu intéressé par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Max ! Je suis venu dès que j'ai compris qu'on avait un match ! Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre ! Je n'avais pas compris comment vérifier les updates ! »

« Updates ? »

« Oui ! »

Et qu'il lui plaquait sa Bell pratiquement dans la figure pour lui montrer que son nom y était bien écrit, ainsi qu'une photographie (peu flatteuse), un numéro (de candidat, probablement), et d'autres choses qu'elle ne put décrypter.

Elle saisit l'objet au vol, observant avec perplexité les quelques lignes inscrites dessus. Cela ressemblait à une fiche informative (tiens qu'est-ce que ce grand nombre pouvait bien vouloir dire?), mais il n'y avait marqué nulle part qu'elle était l'adversaire de qui que ce soit, réflexion qu'elle fit à voix haute.

L'Aïnu fronça les sourcils. « Bah non, » qu'il dit, « y a pas besoin. J'ai appuyé sur le bouton des prochains adversaires, là, et ton nom est apparu, Max. »

Elle allait le corriger, mais le rire d'Hao, court et moqueur, l'arrêta. La jeune fille se contenta de soupirer lourdement avant de répliquer: « Moi je n'ai rien de marqué pourtant... »

L'Aïnu s'approcha et tritura sa Cloche, avant d'appuyer sur un bouton avec assurance.

Assurance qui fondit comme neige au soleil lorsque ce ne fut pas son portrait, mais celle d'une fille aux cheveux roses qui s'afficha. Le nom ne disait rien à Jeanne. Les seuls autres mots, écrits en majuscules en-dessous de l'image, précisaient:

"PAGE AVORTEE. CANDIDAT NE SOUHAITE PAS PARTICIPER. Tl;dr Chrom efface cette page"

La tête du jeune homme en face de Jeanne s'était décomposée, et il observait désormais les têtes peu commodes des plus grands membres du groupe avec attention. « C'est bizarre...

- Est-ce que ça vraiment de l'importance? »

La voix aiguë et féline d'Hao venait de claironner. Jeanne lui lança un regard méfiant. Quand il avait l'air de s'amuser comme ça, quelque chose de pas net se tramait. Quelque chose qui ne serait probablement pas très agréable pour elle.

« Je pense qu'après un tel voyage un petit spectacle nous fera du bien. Et puis si ce n'était pas un match organisé, eh bien, ça t'entraînera, » lança-t-il innocemment à Jeanne. Oui, donc, il avait bien un plan. Se mordant la lèvre, la jeune albinos se retourna vers l'Aïnu. « Alors allons-y, » soupira-t-elle, coulant un regard vers Shamash… Qui n'était pas à son côté… Qui n'était pas derrière elle… Qui était…

« Hao, » qu'elle souffla, avec un ton à la fois perplexe et ennuyé. La question qui restait en suspense, bien sûr, était « pourquoi Spirit of Fire retient Shamash dans ses grosses griffes brûlantes ? » mais bizarrement elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait nul besoin de la poser à voix haute.

Jeanne était livide, visiblement très énervée, mais elle ne tira qu'un regard, apparemment perplexe, du brun. « Oh, lui? Ce n'est pas lui que tu vas utiliser.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? » Si son regard avait pu tuer, Hao et toutes les âmes aux alentours auraient été renvoyées directement dans les limbes des Grands Esprits.

« Eh bien, ce serait trop facile, non? » Il souriait, l'odieux, il souriait et riait presque sous cape, elle allait le tuer, elle allait -

« Tssk, Jeanne, je croyais qu'on avait passé cette étape. Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es habituée à te battre avec Shamash, que tu te reposes trop sur votre lien. Il me semble plus intéressant que tu combattes et écrases ce vermisseau avec un esprit que tu ne connais que mal. Hm... Il me semble que tu as déjà une petite idée de ce qu'un des camarades de Bill peut faire? »

Il avait beaucoup de chance qu'elle soit bien éduquée. Une chance infinie. Elle lui aurait lacéré le visage et arraché la langue autrement. Les poings serrés, elle tremblait presque de rage, déjà quelque peu déstabilisée de n'être pas près de son Esprit Gardien.

« Vous comptez vraiment faire ça? »

Il sourit avec amusement. « Oh oui.  
>- Ce n'est pas – juste ! » Cela le fit bien rire.<p>

« Tu entends ça ?  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Ca. Le son du silence. Personne ne vient te sauver. Il n'y a pas d'entité toute-puissante qui vienne réparer les injustices de ce monde. Triste, hein ? Mais tu ne te battras pas avec Shamash contre ce jeune homme, ça je peux te l'assurer. »

L'Aïnu, un peu perdu, tenta de s'interposer: « Hé, reste en dehors de ça, laisse – »

Mais Jeanne l'arrêta d'un geste. Pas besoin qu'il se fasse cramer sans raison, même s'il était lourd. Ce n'était pas son combat.

"Et vous comptez faire ça à chaque fois? Essayer de m'éliminer en m'infligeant des handicaps impossibles?"

Le brun prit un air indigné. « Moi? Bien sûr que non! Je me contente de t'aider à, comment tu dirais ça, faire pénitence? Après tout tu as oublié de fêter ton Noël, non? »

La jeune fille comprit aussitôt, et deux pensées simultanées se formèrent en son esprit. D'un côté, la rage indignée, bouillante (pour qui se prenait-il? Comme si c'était à lui de la punir pour ça! Sacrilège!) et de l'autre, de façon plus inconsciente, une perplexité doublée d'une timide reconnaissance débile. Choisissant bien sûr la voie du feu, Jeanne se préparait à répliquer vertement lorsqu'elle fut grossièrement interrompue.

Par un cri d'aigle.

Jeanne leva les yeux. Qu'allait-il lui arriver encore? Quel être vivant serait assez fou pour l'empêcher de livrer un sermon bien mérité au pyromane qui retenait son Esprit Gardien?

Elle fut vite fixée. Une tache noirâtre trouait l'immensité bleue au-dessus d'eux. Elle grossissait à vue d'œil. Bientôt, un homme se posait près d'Horo-Horo, et l'aigle spirituel accroché à son épaule s'évanouissait dans un tourbillon de plumes argentées. Vêtu de tissus colorés, il lui rappelait Rutherford. Sa peau était un peu plus foncée, ses muscles un peu plus dessinés, mais c'était la même façon de bouger. Si ce n'est que Rutherford (sous sa forme d'OS mais quand même) regardait Hao dans les yeux et semblait très consciente de la puissance du brun, alors que le nouveau venu semblait se refuser à tourner son regard de leur côté, restant fixé sur l'Aïnu.

Jeanne allait l'interpeller, mais il fut plus rapide. « Usui Horokeu, Maxwell Jeanne. » Sa voix était très basse, très grave, un ton presqu'effrayant quand accouplé à son apparence. Mais bon. Avec le temps passé auprès de Yamada et de Blocken, l'albinos avait acquis un estomac bien accroché, et s'approcha pour se signaler.

« Vous avez pu recevoir une notice de combat aujourd'hui. » Perplexe, Jeanne secoua la tête négativement (elle n'avait rien reçu, elle), alors qu'Horo-Horo acquiesçait bruyamment. Un coup d'œil vers Hao apprit à Jeanne qu'il semblait s'amuser énormément de la situation et de la stratégie d'évitement de l'inconnu. Tant mieux. Pas elle.

« Je viens vous informer que ce combat n'est en fait pas prévu. Le schéma informatique n'a pas été mis à jour à temps pour éviter ce malentendu, alors je suis venu pour vous le dire moi-même. » La voix de baryton ne tremblait pas, n'hésitait pas, et pourtant son regard ne dépassait pas Jeanne et l'Aïnu. Pas une fois il ne regarda le reste du groupe.

« Par ailleurs, vous recevrez votre invitation pour les cérémonies d'ouverture dans la journée, comme tout le monde.  
>- Donc le match entre Rackist et moi est annulé? » Il n'y avait nulle frustration, nul ennui dans la voix d'Hao, rien qu'une moquerie provocante suintant de chaque mot, chaque syllabe. Jeanne se demanda comment il pouvait en concentrer autant à la lettre.<p>

« Il est en effet nul et non avenu, » déclara le Pache sans pour autant regarder le brun. Son regard collait Jeanne, sans même la rendre mal à l'aise tellement il semblait forcé. Quelle gêne immense! Ce n'était pas la rage contenue d'une victime, ou la déférence mielleuse d'un flatteur - le problème du grand Pache semblait d'une autre nature. Jeanne fronça les sourcils.

« C'est ennuyeux, » fit remarquer l'omnyôji, comme si de rien n'était. Il lança cependant un regard appréciateur vers l'albinos - comme si elle venait de soulever un problème intéressant. Allons bon, que se passait-il encore?

« Certains de mes camarades organisateurs ont été blessés, ou pire, par leurs protégés lors des examens d'entrée. Les remplacer prend du temps, et chamboule notre organisation. Merci de ne pas vous en prendre aux Paches qui vous encadrent. » Le ton était monocorde, les mots mâchés sans grande attention.

« Je vois. »

Le Pache ignora cette dernière phrase et se retourna, marmonnant à l'Aïnu un message incompréhensible avant de rappeler son aigle, prêt à décoller.

« Silva, tu as bien grandi. Je suis fier de toi. »

Jeanne entendit les dents du Pache grincer à dix pas. Le dénommé Silva se dégagea sèchement et s'envola sans un mot. Son aigle cria de nouveau alors qu'ils gagnaient le ciel, et Jeanne resta un instant à le regarder voler. Cela devait être désagréable tout de même, d'être tracté par une poigne d'oiseau de proie.

Il y eut un petit silence.

Puis le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s'exclama: « Bé du coup on fait quoi? »

Jeanne cligna des yeux. Maintenant, fallait lui permettre de sortir indemne du camp. Ce qui ne serait pas simple, avec la soif d'âme démesurée du glouton brûlant au-dessus d'eux.

Nouvelle joyeuseté en perspective.

* * *

><p>Opachô dormait. Ashiru s'en était assuré par trois fois, parce qu'il savait bien que le petit mouton avait la désagréable habitude de faire semblant pour jouer pendant la sieste, et la présence du petit agnelet n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Donc, Opachô dormait, et Ashiru veillait devant la tente d'Hao-sama, sentinelle silencieuse qui pour s'occuper sculptait des petites sphères de glaise. Cette occupation presque inconsciente - son regard était fixé sur l'horizon alors qu'il pensait à tout et n'importe quoi - était assez étonnante pour un être peu habitué. Il ne touchait pas la terre à proprement parler; à quelques centimètres de ses mains ouvertes lévitait la glaise, qui suivant les aléas de son flux de furyoku se façonnait apparemment toute seule. En général, il en faisait trois ou quatre, et les laissait sécher, avant d'y graver à ses heures perdues des cartes, dessins et autres motifs compliqués, une ancienne pratique qu'un frère qu'il n'avait plus lui avait enseignée pour s'occuper l'esprit utilement... Jeanne l'aurait sans doute beaucoup plus admiré si elle avait jamais pu observer ce curieux manège, mais bien évidemment il ne lui avait jamais montré.<p>

Il façonnait donc, et grognait (forcément, puisqu'Ashiru grognait tout le temps) contre tout le monde en même temps. Il en voulait à Turbein, qui avait déclaré qu'Opachô devait absolument faire sa sieste; il en voulait à Zang-Ching qui se plaignait de n'avoir plus de provisions et avait décidé Hao-sama à lancer une opération courses juste avant la cérémonie d'ouverture; il en voulait à Blocken qui l'avait chargé, avec Peyote, de surveiller le petit Africain, et comme toujours il en voulait à Jeanne, qui avait faussement prétendu vouloir rester (à grands cris, même) rien que pour se faire prier par Hao-sama de venir avec eux. Petite intrigante. Gah. Injustice.

D'autant plus que Peyote était resté invisible pendant la plus grande partie de l'après-midi (probablement pour fumer ses joints), ce qui avait grandement exaspéré le Grec. La "surveillance conjointe," ça voulait bien dire ce que ça voulait dire, et cela sortait de la bouche d'Han-sama lui-même! Comment le Mexicain osait-il désobéir aux ordres?

Alors maintenant qu'il s'approchait, l'air même pas penaud, sa guitare débile à la main, Ashiru se sentait bien de le frapper. Fort, même. Suffisamment fort pour laisser des bleus qu'il devrait cacher ou expliquer à Hao-sama.

« Hey, 'Shi. Tu veux écouter ce que je viens de composer? » Du moins c'est ce qu'Ashiru reconstitua, car la moitié de la phrase avait été avalée par le foulard du musicien, et un mariachi aux dents claquantes avait couvert l'autre. Les mariachis de Peyote. Encore un motif pour grogner. Les petites choses étaient partout, riaient fort désagréablement, et Ashiru avait l'étrange impression qu'elles espionnaient au compte du Mexicain - pas d'Hao-sama, mais bien du Mexicain.

« Tu as fumé, » constata Ashiru avec un amer dépit. Les mauvaises habitudes du Mexicain gênaient tout le monde, et même Hao-sama lui avait déjà intimé de ne pas le faire lorsqu'il avait des responsabilités, à fortiori quand il s'agissait de surveiller les plus jeunes ou moins puissants. Quelle accumulation de manquements!

« Eh bien non, » ricana Peyote avec une voix qui démentait ses mots, « j'ai pas fumé. J'ai plus rien à fumer et j'ai pas eu le droit d'aller me ravitailler...  
>- Tant mieux, » lança le Grec un peu inconsciemment, s'attirant un regard calculateur.<p>

« Je ne vois vraiment pas," reprit Peyote sur un ton plus grave et plus doucereux tout à la fois, "pourquoi on m'a laissé ici avec toi. Les tâches sans importance ne requièrent pas tant de puissance... »

Ashiru redressa la tête, piqué au vif. D'abord parce qu'il avait très bien entendu l'implication feutrée de son propre manque d'importance, et parce que même à lui qui détestait partager son Hao-sama, il était évident qu'un homme qui refusait d'accorder de l'importance au petit héritier de l'amour (oh rage contenue) du maître ne pouvait être fidèle à ce même maître.

« Il ne t'a pas laissé y aller parce que tu deviens faible et trop confiant dans tes capacités quand tu es shooté. »  
>Peyote émit un claquement de langue, et releva ses lunettes de timbré, juste assez pour dévoiler un regard haineux. « Il ne m'a pas laissé y aller parce que ça le saoulait d'exposer les pauvres petites aux endroits intéressants. D'ailleurs petit, » il agrippa le col du Grec et le souleva. « Tu viens d'illustrer la faiblesse, mon tout beau. Je serais trop confiant, c'est ça? Quelle idiotie. »<p>

Opachô babillait désormais dans la tente. Les bêlements de son compagnon laineux emplissaient les oreilles d'Ashiru alors qu'il tentait désespérément de respirer. La prise de Peyote tirait sur son vêtement de façon incongrue, appuyant sur sa trachée, empêchant le Grec d'inspirer de l'air dans ses poumons. Son médium était par terre, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le saisir - et lui si loin en l'air était inoffensif. Peyote était devenu fou!

« Ashiru, tu m'entends toujours? »

Il ne répondit pas, au premier abord, mais Peyote le secoua tant et si bien qu'il laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé. Ses yeux brouillés de larmes de douleur croisèrent ceux, injectés de sang, du Mexicain. « Si tu ne fais pas bien attention au comportement des gens autour de toi, tu mourras très vite. »

Peyote le lâcha et il tomba au sol, crachant, toussant ses poumons, se raclant la gorge pour tenter de parvenir à aspirer de l'air. « Espèce de malade... »

« Ashiru, » la voix du Mexicain s'était faite douce, « tous les jours tu viendras me voir et tu me diras ce que tu penses de toi-même. Je suis sûr que l'expérience sera enrichissante... »

La voix du Mexicain se perdit alors qu'il s'éloignait. Se tenant la gorge, le Grec se redressa sur ses coudes. Dans son esprit, il voyait encore les yeux fous de Peyote, ses yeux de shootés dont il n'avait jamais vu la couleur auparavant. Un grand malade, voilà ce qu'il était.

Il en parlerait à Hao-sama, ça c'était sûr. Peyote ne pouvait plus rester près d'Opachô sans surveillance; allant plus loin, le Grec avait même peur pour la fragile innocente qu'était Mari, et même Mathi la fière, si provocatrice, si inconsciente des conséquences... Même Jeanne, au fond, méritait d'être protégée du Mexicain - oh, pas par charité, non! Mais Ashiru voulait être celui qui s'occuperait du cas de l'albinos. De toute façon, il le ferait avec beaucoup plus d'humanité que le forcené qu'il venait de voir partir. Oh oui, il en parlerait. Dès qu'il reverrait Hao-sama, si c'était possible.

Mais... L'omnyôji ne risquait-il pas de le prendre mal? Et s'il décidait que c'était Ashiru lui-même qui avait été trop faible, Ashiru lui-même qui n'était qu'un pleurnichard délateur? Non, non, ça n'irait pas. Il n'en dirait pas un mot à Hao-sama. D'autant plus que l'omnyôji avait bien d'autres soucis dans l'esprit! Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit troublé par quelque chose de si insignifiant que Peyote. Non. Ashiru s'en occuperait seul, comme l'homme qu'il était. Il surveillerait Peyote; ne le laisserait jamais seul avec les petits. Vérifierait chacun de ses faits et gestes. Et si l'autre faisait un pas de travers...

« Assi-nii! »

Le Grec leva les yeux. Opachô se tenait devant les, ses petits pieds noirs couvert de poussière et ébouriffé comme s'il venait de faire la fête. Derrière lui, le petit mouton noir tremblait, visiblement très timide.

« O-Opachô... Je -

- Assi-nii faisait la sieste? »

Le brun eut un instant d'hésitation, puis s'empressa d'acquiescer. Il n'allait pas raconter au petit qu'un de ses proches avait tenté de le tuer! Il en ferait des cauchemars, et Hao-sama n'apprécierait pas.

« C'est ça, petit Pacho. Ashiru-nii faisait la sieste. »

Le gosse se mit à rire, un rire frais et aigu comme une petite cloche d'église. « Assi dort par terre? Assi-nii est idiot! »

Ledit Ashiru s'assit sur son derrière, attrapant le petit pour le chatouiller quelque peu. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un enfant qui sort de la sieste, ça, c'était sûr. « Tu ne devais pas dormir, toi aussi? Tu seras fatigué ce soir!

- Ah bah non," Opachô répliqua sans s'appesantir sur les conséquences de son insomnie, "Opachô a pas trouvé, Opachô pouvait pas dormir.

- Trouvé quoi?

- Le nom! Le nom pour monsieur Mouton! »

Ah. Problème hautement métaphysique s'il en était.

« Assi-nii doit aider Opachô! Sinon monsieur Mouton va pas avoir de nom et Opachô va pleurer!  
>- Ah non ! Je ne suis obligé de rien faire à part te surveiller ! » Et vu comment il avait mal à la gorge, ça n'allait pas arriver. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.<p>

« … Si Ashiru n'aide pas… Opachô va s'enfuir et Ashiru pourra pas le retrouver ! »

Une lueur démoniaque semblait s'être allumée dans les prunelles de l'Africain. Ashiru soupira. Evidemment que ça tomberait sur lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon: si Hao apprenait qu'il avait ne serait-ce que fait pleurer le petit, il n'aurait plus qu'à se suicider pour éviter les foudres de l'omnyôji.

« Très bien... Que penses-tu de... Euh... Monsieur Mouton? C'est un joli nom.  
>- Non c'est moche," se récria Opachô, qui avait déjà les larmes aux yeux.<br>- C-calme-toi Opachô, tout va bien, tout va bien! On va chercher ensemble. Euh... Sheepy?  
>- Sipi? Ça veut rien dire! »<p>

Renonçant à corriger sa prononciation (décidément, les "che" ne passaient pas) ou même sa fausse affirmation, Ashiru essaya de nouveau. « Noiraud? Il est tout sombre...  
>- Assi-nii est un idiot! Monsieur Mouton aura bientôt de la laine toute blansse!<br>- Et bien alors, Blanc. Blanchot. Immaculé, » hasarda Ashiru, que la discussion n'intéressait vraiment pas. Evidemment, ces idées (trop bête, moche, trop compliqué) ne pouvaient convaincre le petit au bord de la crise de nerfs, d'autant plus qu'il sentait bien que ses pleurs mettaient mal à l'aise le Grec, et qu'il avait donc presque intérêt à verser quelques bonnes larmes.

Quand soudain, ce fut l'illumination. « MAMA, » cria-t-il avant de lancer un éclat de rire. « Opachô a trouvé! Opachô a trouvé tout seul, sans Assi-nii! Assi-nii est bien bête! »

Ledit Ashiru eut un faible sourire, et laissa le petit courir quelque peu avec son nouvel ami. « Allez, viens, » ajouta-t-il enfin en se redressant et s'époussetant au passage, « on va y aller. Je vais juste dire un mot aux fantômes de Bill et on y va, d'accord? »

* * *

><p>Pendant qu'Ashiru se faisait démonter par un drogué dangereux, sa Grande Rivale pour le Cœur d'Hao-Sama (ahem) se retenait de taper du pied tellement elle s'impatientait. Et pour une fois, ledit Hao-sama n'était même pas concerné. Intrigant, non?<p>

Depuis le début de l'après-midi, ils arpentaient la ville à vitesse fluctuante pour faire leurs 'courses', laissant un Hao que ces choses lassaient en méditation dangereuse devant le planétarium de la ville (Rackist était resté près de lui aussi, sur son ordre).

Mais les déboires de Tokyo ne sont pas nos affaires, alors suivons plutôt l'autre groupe, qui avait sillonné dans tous les sens à la recherche de précieuses ressources à s'approprier. C'est-à-dire, les ressources qu'ils ne pouvaient pas récupérer correctement sans le concours des hommes, car si les jouets (désormais inutiles mais bon), les meubles temporaires ou les bricoles pouvaient se prendre fragiles, il fallait être sûr que la nourriture spécifique était apportée à ceux qui en avaient besoin, que les vêtements tiendraient longtemps, et que les tentes étaient imperméables. Ainsi avaient-ils reconstitué leur stock de toile et de corde; ceux qui n'avaient pas de vêtements adaptés aux températures s'étaient vu affublés de nouveaux atours, au déplaisir de certains, et Zang-Ching venait de partir avec les Boz pour remplir leurs réserves de nourriture.

Bien sûr, il avait fallu que Mathilda attende qu'ils soient hors de vue pour se rappeler qu'elle avait oublié de leur écrire ses désidératas personnels, ce qui l'avait rendue ronchon au possible. Alors qu'ils auraient dû se mettre en route pour le lieu où se déroulait la cérémonie à laquelle ils étaient tous invités, elle tentait à tout instant de les dérouter. A l'instant, c'était un magasin gothique qui avait saisi son attention, au point qu'elle refusait d'avancer. Pire, elle avait réussi à intéresser ses deux sœurs à sa cause - celles-ci observaient désormais les vêtements en vitrine.

Voilà où ils en étaient. Exténuée d'avoir couru (au sens propre comme figuré) dans tous les sens et d'avoir dû supporter et Hao et Boris, l'albinos ne se sentait vraiment pas prête à se faire bousculer par les humains autour d'eux pendant une minute de plus.

Suivant ce raisonnement, Jeanne s'approcha, accompagnée de Turbein, avec la ferme intention de les ramener dans le droit chemin. Seulement, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Mathilda se retourna au même moment, envoyant un coup de poing involontaire dans la poitrine de la petite albinos. Le coup lui sembla formidable. Une zone dont elle n'avait jamais encore reconnu l'existence envoya une onde de douleur à son cerveau, lui coupant et souffle et pensée alors qu'elle roulait au sol. Sa tête heurta le trottoir avec violence, et tout vira au rouge.

_**Hao grogna en accusant le coup. Etait-ce bien nécessaire? Il était sûr que non.**_

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Jeanne était allongée sur un banc recouvert de cuir rêche. Au-dessus d'elle se tenaient une Marion visiblement concentrée et une Mathilda très inquiète. Lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de Jeanne s'entrouvrir, Mari sourit et s'éloigna, sans doute pour prévenir Kanna. Tournant la tête pour la suivre des yeux, Jeanne comprit qu'ils devaient être à l'intérieur du magasin: partout s'étalaient vêtements d'un noir brillant, clous, têtes de mort, rien de très rassurant. Ah la la, ces humains...

Jeanne cligna des yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Que venait-elle de penser? Que venait-elle d'oser penser? Non! Cela ne devait pas se reproduire. Après tout elle se considérait toujours comme une humaine, non? Si si bien sûr. Le poison d'Han tentait de s'infiltrer en elle... Elle devait résister! Dans cette optique, l'albinos se redressa, mais Mathi la repoussait gentiment. "Restes allongée. Ça va? Chuis vraiment désolée! Je t'avais pas vue! Et quand Hao-sama ou Rackist n'est pas là, ben il reste personne capable de soigner vu que t'es la troisième à faire ce genre de chose... Chuis désolée... Du coup Kanna a dit que tu aurais probablement encore un peu mal, il ne faut pas que tu bouges comme ça!"

Jeanne fronça des sourcils et se tâta d'une main hésitante l'arrière de la tête. Ah, en effet, une compresse avait été appliquée, ce qui pouvait signifier ou simple bleu ou fracture ouverte. Shamash fusionna avec elle sans qu'elle ait même besoin de lui demander, et se mit aussitôt à sa tâche. Bientôt, elle n'avait plus rien au crâne...

... Mais elle avait encore mal. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour les effets de la blessure à la tête se révélaient provenir d'autre part. Quelque part situé au-dessus du ventre mais en dessous de ses épaules. Se mordant la lèvre, l'albinos dirigea l'attention de Shamash sur le problème, mais ni Marco ni personne ne lui avait enseigné comment s'occuper de... ça... Shamash ne semblait avoir aucun avis sur la question - et pourtant ça faisait mal!

« Reste calme, Jeanne, » souffla Mathilda en s'asseyant près d'elle, « je sais que ça fait pas du bien, surtout que ce misérable tee-shirt n'a pas dû amortir grand-chose. Kanna s'occupe de corriger ce problème. Laisse un peu de temps à la chose et ça ira mieux, promis. »

A cet instant, l'Allemande arriva enfin dans le champ de vision de la Française. « Ah, tant mieux, t'es réveillée. Je te raconte pas le savon que j'ai passé à Mathi. Bon, les autres sont partis déjà, qu'Hao-sama ne nous attende pas trop longtemps. Nous, on règle quelques petites choses & on les rejoint. Allez, debout. »

Un peu étonnée de cette longue tirade, Jeanne se laissa plus ou moins faire alors qu'on la remettait sur ses pieds et l'entraînait vers les cabines d'essayage. « On fait quoi exactement?

- Tu vas voir, » répondit mystérieusement la jeune femme en la poussant derrière un rideau. « Déshabilles-toi et essaie les, j'ai choisi au jugé alors j'aimerais voir ce que ça donne avant de les prendre. »

Jeanne cligna des yeux, un peu perdue. Elle se retourna, cherchant ce que ce 'les' pouvait bien être avant de tomber sur une pile suspecte. « Grouilles-toi par contre, » grogna la voix de Kanna de l'autre côté du tissu, « on va pas être en avance. »

L'albinos saisit entre deux doigts méfiants le bout de tissu blanc qui reposait au-dessus de la pile. C'était épais, comme rembourré, avec des bretelles dans tous les sens. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être? Où ça allait, ce truc? Qu'était-elle censée en faire? « Euh... Kanna? »

Il y eut un bruissement de tissu de l'autre côté, et Mathilda apparut dans la cabine. « Je m'en doutais. Tu ne sais même pas à quoi ça sert, hein?

- Euh, » fut la réponse distinguée de Jeanne. Mathilda sourit, posa son sac, et fit sauter les accroches de sa salopette avant de se saisir de son tee-shirt blanc et le relever, faisant rougir et paniquer Jeanne. « EUH?

- Calme, princesse. Je ne fais que te montrer, » sourit l'espiègle roussette. En effet, la moitié de son torse était encore barrée d'un vêtement qui ressemblait fortement à ce qu'elle tenait dans la main. Jeanne recula. « Mathilda...

- Je sais que t'es pas trop à l'aise avec ce genre de choses, alors je vais pas rester, » la coupa l'autre en rabaissant son tee-shirt. « Mais tu verras c'est très utile. Pis ça t'évitera des commentaires désobligeants, aussi. Encore une fois, sans t'offenser, t'es précoce. »

Offensée, Jeanne l'était. Précoce? Hein? Quoi?

"Je t'aiderais bien à les mettre, mais je sais que ça t'embêterait que plus, alors je file après ça, mais regarde." D'un geste rapide de la main, la rousse saisit ce que Jeanne tenait toujours entre ses doigts, et fouilla la pile jusqu'à en sortir triomphalement un atour rose. « Okay, voilà le deal. A gauche, » elle secoua le tissu blanc, « on a une brassière. T'enfile ça comme un tee-shirt, avec le trou plus grand pour ton corps, le trou au milieu pour ton cou, les deux autres là pour tes bras. C'est peut-être mieux pour commencer. A droite, » elle leva l'objet rose, « c'est un soutien-gorge, un vrai. C'est moins simple. Tu vois ça s'accroche dans ton dos avec ces agrafes, » elle démontra. « Si t'y arrives pas, c'est traître ces bêtes-là, occupe-toi de le fermer autour de ton ventre dans un premier temps, puis fais glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans ton dos, et passe les bras dans les bretelles. » Cela dit, la rousse glissa les objets dans la main de Jeanne et sautilla hors de la cabine.

Jeanne rougit. Eh beh. « Et... ça sert à quoi, » lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

« A protéger les parties sensibles, » répondit Kanna d'une voix peu amène, « et à ne pas avoir à t'en préoccuper pendant les combats. »

Mouais, ça sonnait comme une explication valable. L'albinos soupira, reposa le soutien-gorge et, tout en observant la brassière avec suspicion, entreprit de se débarrasser de la capeline qui couvrait ses épaules. En même temps qu'elle essayait les vêtements, elle comprit à quel point les conseils de Mathilda étaient précieux. Elle se serait sans doute perdue dans les fils, les bretelles et autres agrafes. En plus Kanna semblait avoir raison, la couverture épaisse semblait promettre une protection non négligeable...

Bientôt, elle ressortit de la cabine, et posa dans le sac entrouvert de Kanna la pile qu'elle avait choisie. « Cool. Allons-y, petites têtes. » Le quatuor sortit donc du magasin (sans payer, évidemment, Kanna s'étant assurée de la "bonne volonté" du caissier), et se mit en route. Elles n'avaient pas de plan de Tokyo sur elles, mais il n'y en avait nul besoin: le rassemblement des Shamans à leur destination concentrait une aura que chacune d'elles voyaient aussi clairement que le soleil en plein jour. C'était comme un aimant qui les attirait, un point sur leur boussole interne. Jeanne se demanda un instant si ce genre de facultés pouvait se travailler, jusqu'à être capables de sentir un simple Voyant au milieu d'un désert... A creuser. Peut-être que Turbein en saurait plus?

Slalomant entre les hommes d'affaires et les yamamba (qui terrifiaient Jeanne, mais que Mathilda avait bien envie d'imiter, ne serait-ce que pour faire des blagues à sa camarade albinos), le petit groupe enchaîna rues et avenues diverses, bifurquant à tout instant dans la métropole japonaise. Sur le chemin, elles croisèrent une énorme peluche jaune d'un goût douteux qui lançait des piaillements incompréhensibles, ainsi que plusieurs panneaux publicitaires géants - cette constante surenchère visuelle et auditive fatigua Jeanne plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il fallait bien le dire, ces mois passés à l'écart de la civilisation l'avaient rendue hypersensible... Un instant, elle se demanda sur combien d'autres points son temps chez Hao l'avait transformée. Petite douleur alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée.

Enfin ils arrivèrent. Il y avait foule, une foule bariolée. De tous côtés des costumes, des mots étrangers qui claquaient alors que les gens se rencontraient, parlaient, s'attaquaient. Un instant séparées de Kanna et Marion, que la première tenait par la main et tirait gentiment, Jeanne et Mathilda s'attardèrent devant le spectacle. Et tout ça voulait se battre pour le titre de roi...?

Soudain quelqu'un bouscula Jeanne, l'envoyant dans Mathilda. Aussitôt, la roussette parvint à lui redonner l'équilibre, mais la petite Française en était toute secouée. Le goujat, qui visiblement n'en était pas un, commença immédiatement à s'excuser… pour être interrompu par une Mathilda en furie, qui se mit à lui hurler dessus violemment. Le jeune homme recula presque sous l'assaut de la roussette, rugissant et balbutiant des excuses avec pratiquement le même accent, Jeanne remarqua, que celle-ci.

« Vous êtes anglais, » demanda-t-elle soudain, calmant sa camarade prête à le brûler sur place. Etonné, le garçon acquiesça, et retira sa grande capuche blanche, libérant une masse de cheveux émeraude. Avec un sourire gêné, il tendit la main vers les deux filles. « Je m'appelle Lyserg Diethel. Je suis confus, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »

Jeanne sourit, pas spécialement embêtée d'éviter un nouveau conflit, et lui tendit la main, persuadée qu'il la serrerait. Mais il ne se contenta pas de cela, non; le gentleman se sait délicatement de l'appendice et le porta à ses lèvres. « A qui ai-je l'honneur? »

Jeanne avait gagné en assurance et en conviction, chez Hao. Jeanne avait appris l'art de la répartie, de la réaction vive, mais elle resta rouge et immobile devant un tel geste. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour balbutier quelque chose, mais elle ne parvint pas à formuler quoi que ce soit. Finalement, ce fut Mathilda qui la sauva, tirant le bras de Jeanne loin de l'étranger, et lança, visiblement dégoûtée: « Nan mais ça va pas? Essaie même pas de la retoucher, pervers! »

Jeanne regarda Mathilda, trop surprise pour réagir alors que le jeune homme en face d'eux rougissait de plus belle et se perdait en excuses bafouillantes. Sans plus faire attention à lui, la roussette se dégagea, et tenant toujours fermement la main de Jeanne, l'entraîna à travers la foule vers l'aura, toujours très reconnaissable, d'Hao.

Enfin elles furent réunies avec le groupe, qui à part les gens laissés au camp se trouva complet. Rackist et Turbein étaient visiblement en grande discussion avec Kanna, et le trio lança un regard vers Jeanne presque à l'unisson, créant chez Hao un élan d'hilarité particulièrement humiliant.

« Ah, je vois qu'on a grandi, » sourit-il vicieusement à une pauvre Jeanne rouge de honte. Comment pouvait-il être au courant? Ça se voyait tellement, qu'elle portait un des trucs que Mathilda avait appelé brassières?

Ce bel optimisme fondit au soleil lorsqu'elle vit la queue. Visiblement ils n'étaient pas les seuls à vouloir entrer dans le stade plus tôt... Heureusement (non, ce n'est pas, malgré les dires d'un certain brun, comment elle le pensa) ils avaient Hao avec eux. Les visages pâlissaient, les lèvres se pinçaient et on s'écartait pour les laisser passer. Malgré cela, avancer était difficile, et à tout instant les esprits s'échauffaient. Kanna, à son grand désarroi, y laissa un gant.

Le petit groupe eut enfin accès à l'intérieur du hangar. Peyote les avait rejoint dans la queue, glissant à Hao que Opachô et Ashiru étaient retardés (le petit aurait eu envie d'une glace, semblait-il).

Ce qui était moins drôle et expliquait la lenteur de la queue, c'était que l'entrée faisait goulot d'écoulement, comme Jeanne le découvrit avec mauvaise humeur. Cela forçait la foule à patienter des heures alors qu'il n'y avait presque personne déjà à l'intérieur.

« Les Paches ont fait exprès, » lui glissa Hao avec légèreté, « pour avoir le temps de bien installer leurs affaires. » Oui ben ça n'excusait pas, elle avait envie de lui répondre.

Jeanne fronçait les sourcils et s'apprêtait à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait, mais son attention fut attirée par un froufrou orange près de ses pieds alors qu'Opachô venait sauter dans les bras d'Hao. « Hao-samaaa! »

Ledit Hao-sama le reçut dans ses bras en riant. C'était toujours dérangeant de voir avec quelle application il faisait semblant de s'inquiéter pour le petit, Jeanne pensa, toujours embêtant pour ses précieuses mais si fragiles convictions de voir le petit regarder Hao avec cette adoration si complète.

« Assi-nii a pas été gentil avec Opachô! Assi-nii a pas laissé Mama venir! »

Hao caressa la tête du petit avec un air compatissant. « Il aurait eu bien peur, ici, tu ne crois pas? »

Le petit lui lança un regard de réflexion, puis décida qu'il avait forcément raison, et se pelotonna contre le torse (nu, comme toujours) du brun. Enfin, Ashiru arriva, essoufflé d'avoir couru. Sur son visage était écrit très clairement qu'il était à la fois rassuré de ne pas avoir définitivement perdu le petit, mais en même temps inquiet de la réaction de son maître - Hao-sama lui en voudrait-il d'avoir laissé échapper Opachô? Visiblement non, à son grand soulagement, puisque le brun se contenta de lui adresser un sourire innocent.

« Ah, Ashiru - on t'a trouvé du shampooing comme tu l'aimes, » jeta Mathilda à la cantonade, ruinant (intentionnellement probablement, connaissant sa malice naturelle) ce rare moment de bonheur. Le Grec rougit terriblement et s'enguirlanda avec la rousse, mais Jeanne n'écoutait déjà plus. Ses grands yeux rouges étaient perdus dans le tourbillon de couleurs et de formes qui s'étalaient devant eux. Cela... ne ressemblait absolument pas à ce qu'elle imaginait, il fallait bien le dire. Il n'y avait nul fastueux décor, nuls gradins somptueux pour les accueillir - seulement des stands à perte de vue. Oui, des stands, des magasins démontables et miteux qui semblaient sortis droit d'un marché ou d'un bazar de mauvais goût. Partout des gadgets, des poupées parlantes, des "spécialités" de toutes les régions du monde, des grands tapis - et les vendeurs ne se sentaient visiblement absolument pas déplacés. C'était... décevant, il fallait bien le dire, _et même si Hao ricanait devant elle continuerait de le penser. _C'était à qui crierait le plus fort pour attirer les Shamans participants. Et si, il fallait bien le dire, le groupe d'Hao fendait la foule efficacement, cela n'empêchait pas les vendeurs de les interpeller à tout bout de champ.

Quelqu'un eut la mauvaise idée de saisir le poignet de Mari pour lui faire essayer un bracelet. Ce quelqu'un fut vite renvoyé dans les profondeurs de la foule, avec quelques dents en moins, courtoisie de Bill - et Mari passa rapidement le bracelet qui l'agressait à Mathilda, qui elle le glissa dans sa poche. Les perles n'étaient pas moches, elles pourraient toujours servir.

Après cette mésaventure, les adultes se déployèrent autour des plus jeunes: ainsi personne n'aurait pu s'approcher de Jeanne ou d'Ashiru sans tomber nez à nez avec Zang-Ching ou Turbein. Hao seul marchait en tête, Opachô dans les bras - mais bien sûr lui n'était jamais dérangé, loin s'en faisait.

Après une demi-heure de marche pour le moins ennuyeuse - toute utile qu'elle était, la formation avait l'inconvénient d'empêcher Jeanne de voir quoi que ce soit des gadgets que les vendeurs offraient- ils atteignirent un espace plus vaste. Là, les stands avaient disparu, et laissaient place à quelque chose qui s'approchait plus de l'imaginaire de Jeanne - des espèces de bancs, boites et autres gradins étaient disposés pour que les Shamans puissent s'assoir.

Traversant l'espace, Hao s'arrogea les places les plus avantageuses, directement en face de la scène vide, et surplombant les autres gradins de quelques mètres grâce à une espèce de plateforme comme installée exprès. La formation se brisa pour observer curieusement la foule alors que le maître du feu allait s'assoir au milieu, tirant sa chaise près du bord. Jeanne continuait de regarder en dessous d'eux, et passa devant lui sans arrière-pensée... mais apparemment elle aurait dû.

« Viens là, toi, » lança soudain Hao, attrapant le bras de l'albinos et la tirant jusqu'à lui. Blasée, Jeanne commençait à s'assoir à son côté, mais il la tira de plus belle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise entre ses genoux à lui, c'est-à-dire coincée entre son siège et la fosse, au point que ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide. Le glapissement de rage d'un Ashiru verdissant passa inaperçu aux yeux du brun, ainsi que le regard exaspéré de la jeune fille elle-même, puisqu'Hao venait de remarquer un groupe qui passait devant eux.

Dès qu'elle reconnut le pas conquérant, le maintien altier de Marco, l'albinos tenta d'échapper à l'emprise du brun, sans succès. Il semblait avoir vu la même chose qu'elle, et la maintenait encore plus serrée entre le dossier de son siège et ses jambes.

Derrière lui avançait la jeune femme qu'elle avait déjà entraperçu à Munich - mais Jeanne eut bien du mal à la reconnaître: au lieu de la petite chose nerveuse et vive qui avait tenté d'attaquer Rackist se tenait une dame souriante et apparemment heureuse, qui maintenait une discussion animée avec le jeune homme près d'elle. Car en effet, cette fois, Marco avait tout un groupe derrière lui, dont la plupart ne pouvaient pas dépasser les vingt-cinq ans. S'ils discutaient entre eux, la plupart jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil autour d'eux, une précision et une conscience toute militaire perceptible dans chacun de leurs gestes.

Ce fut le dernier - mais pas le moins majestueux - du groupe qui attira l'attention de l'albinos. Lui ne portait pas l'uniforme des X-Laws, contrairement aux autres: sa tenue semblait plus tribale, presque sauvage. De loin il ressemblait presque à Hao avec sa longue chevelure brune, bien qu'elle tirât plus sur le roux chez l'inconnu que chez le pyromane. Il jetait autour de lui des regards méprisants, mais ne parlait pas avec ses camarades, et semblait presque vouloir s'en distancer.

Le regard de Marco accrocha celui de l'albinos à ce moment précis. Durant ses observations, l'albinos avait continué de se contorsionner dans l'espoir d'échapper à l'étreinte forcée d'Hao, sans grand effet, si ce n'était qu'un observateur extérieur la voyait maintenant agrippée à une des jambes de l'ennemi public numéro un.

Jeanne rougit et pâlit tout à la fois, une grimace perdue s'affichant sur son visage. Lui fronça les sourcils, comme s'il refusait de croire à ce qu'il voyait. Un court instant, il chercha des yeux Rackist, puis se retourna, et ne regarda plus de leur côté.

Jeanne se retint d'hurler. Son souffle s'était fait court, sa gorge lui faisait mal. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans ses paumes, la douleur était distrayante, lui permettait de ne pas se briser sous l'émotion.

Une fois le blond disparu, une fois l'angoisse écrasante étouffée, Jeanne leva des yeux gardés secs à grand peine vers le tyran au-dessus d'elle.

« ... Comment osez-vous...? » Elle aurait voulu sa voix forte et dure, elle sortit murmurante et blessée. Quelle idiote qu'elle faisait.

« Jeanne, Jeanne, tu vas manquer l'important, » soupira-t-il en lui indiquant de la tête la scène. Et il avait peut-être raison, tout odieux qu'il était, puisque les cors venaient de sonner le début de la cérémonie. Les gens encore debout s'assirent en hâte, même si cela signifiait par exemple que Mari et Mathi se trouvaient perchées sur les genoux de Turbein, Opachô boudant toujours dans les bras du grand frère.

Le Pache qui s'occupait de la sono s'éclaircit la gorge, envoyant dans le micro une onde stridente qui fit grimacer Jeanne. « Les imbéciles, » grogna Ashiru non loin. Hao ne leur fit pas l'honneur de broncher.

« Ahem. Désolé, » commença le Pache avec une voix enthousiaste et gênée toute à la fois. « Vous m'entendez tous? Génial. Goldova, c'est à vous. » Le vieux Pache derrière lui acquiesça gravement, et se saisit du micro. De loin, il avait l'air minuscule, insignifiant. Sa voix, lorsqu'il parla enfin, était cassante, et désagréable:

« Bienvenue à tous, Shamanes, Shamans, spectateurs. »

Les yeux toujours fixés sur les Paches, Hao se mit à laisser courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'albinos, d'une manière très infantilisante selon celle-ci. S'échapper était toujours impossible, mais elle était déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire, alors elle agrippa le poignet qui l'offensait et tenta de l'extirper.

Bien sûr, elle n'y réussit pas, cela n'aurait pas été drôle.

Alors que la cérémonie se terminait, un orbe bleuâtre fila devant la troupe. Le fantôme, car c'en était un, reprit sa forme normale et vint s'agenouiller devant Hao, son large genou au niveau des yeux de Jeanne. Elle l'avait aussitôt reconnu: il s'agissait d'un des deux remplaçants de l'équipe de Bill, qui avaient été laissés au camp pour s'occuper de Mama. Le fantôme releva les yeux, et, après s'être assuré qu'Opachô dormait profondément, souffla.

« L'animal est mal en point. »

* * *

><p><strong>Hao : <strong>[regarde Jeanne avec attention]

**Jeanne :** [rougit et se détourne]

**Hao : **Je me demande comment ça s'est passé en vrai. C'est vraiment Marco qui est allé en chercher avec toi ? Non… Non probablement pas. Meene alors ?

**Jeanne : **C-CA NE VOUS REGARDE PAS !

**Hao :** [se marre]


	12. Les maux du Roi

**Chapitre XI : ****Les maux du Roi**

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Je ne gagne pas de sous, ne tente pas de voler ses personnages, lieux, idées. Je veux juste prouver mon fanatisme. Histoire de faire rager Rea. *sort* QUI DEVRAIT REVENIR!

* * *

><p>Le voyage retour ne dura pas. Un instant, ils étaient tous assis dans les gradins; le suivant, ils étaient tous au camp, et Opachô filait à sa tente, suivi d'Hao et de Turbein. Jeanne, pour sa part, avait perdu l'équilibre, et s'était retrouvée sur les fesses. Maugréant, la petite albinos se remit debout sous les quolibets d'Ashiru, et suivit l'élan général, qui entraîna tout le monde (sauf les adultes, Peyote qui prenait la garde avec Zang-Ching, Blocken qui allait préparer à manger avec Boris) jusqu'au-devant de la tente d'Hao.<p>

Mais ils durent s'y arrêter. Spirit of Fire venait de se matérialiser devant l'entrée, impassible, leur bloquant le passage. Ce qui se passerait à l'intérieur n'avait pas besoin de plus de témoins, et surtout pas de gêneurs. Qu'ils aillent vaquer à leurs affaires. Pour autant, rares furent ceux qui partirent. Les Hana se tenaient en une rangée compacte, Ashiru et Jeanne avaient pour une fois mis de côté leurs éternelles querelles pour se ronger les sangs ensemble. Plus tard (personne ne s'inquiétait de l'heure), Turbein ressortit, les traits tirés, le visage sans expression. Mathilda, inquiète, lui demanda des nouvelles. A voix basse, le jeune homme expliqua.

Mama n'allait simplement pas survivre. Il ne s'était pas fait mal, n'était pas blessé, ou même malade. Il ne s'agissait de rien qu'Hao ou que quiconque puisse soigner. Mais le lait, le lait qu'ils lui avaient donné pour remplacer sa mère, apparemment il ne le supportait pas, se contentait de le rendre en bêlant faiblement. Et ça allait plus loin; l'omnyôji supposait une déficience au niveau des gènes, une malformation interne qui destinait l'animal à mourir vite. Marion ne comprenait pas tout, elle semblait simplement se racornir sous le poids des explications de Mohammed, alors sa soeur la prit dans ses bras, serrant fort pour la soutenir. Autour, Kanna se retenait visiblement de sortir une cigarette, stressée par le moment, bien indifférente au sort de l'agneau puant mais pas à celui des petits de la troupe; Rackist et Yamada regardaient loin, par-delà les toits du campement, dans leur futur peut-être, ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, eux non plus ne s'inquiétaient pas tellement du sort de cet animal inutile, Kanna leur souffla de partir. Quant à Ashiru, il était assis par terre, tout désemparé et coupable, pourtant le matin encore... Jeanne au milieu de tout cela se sentait impuissante, inutile, bonne à rien tout simplement.

Opachô sortit soudain, la tête baissée, bruyant de pleurs, et chercha à s'enfuir. Il ne savait probablement pas où il irait, et s'en moquait éperdument, il voulait aller plus vite que la nouvelle, ne plus l'avoir entendue, ne jamais savoir à la connaître. Mais Jeanne l'avait déjà rattrapé, le serrait contre elle. De ses petits poings sombres, il cherchait à s'esquiver, à lui faire lâcher prise, il frappait et frappait, sans qu'elle lâche prise. Non, elle le maintiendrait là, elle savait bien qu'il ne servait à rien de courir.

Il y eut un temps. Personne ne bougeait.

Puis Hao sortit, sans le petit mouton. Les pleurs d'Opachô redoublèrent alors qu'il approchait. Jeanne, qui lui caressait les cheveux, releva la tête pour affronter le grand brun du regard. Celui-ci ne fit pas de commentaires, et vint s'agenouiller en face d'elle. Opachô se força à essuyer ses grosses larmes, s'extrayant de la poigne de Jeanne pour faire face, comme il pouvait, à son frère chéri.

Hao le prit contre lui, sans pause, sans hésitation. « Opachô, » souffla-t-il, d'une voix que Jeanne ne lui avait jamais entendue. C'était... doux?

« Opachô, » répéta-t-il, sans hausser le ton. Jeanne pouvait à même l'entendre, et quelque part elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas censée écouter cette conversation. « Mama est malade. Très malade. Il ne survivra pas, Opachô.

- Hao-sama..." Le pauvre petit bégayait, culbutait sur chaque mot. « Hao-sama... S'il te plaît... Soigne Mama, s'il te plaît... Opachô veut pas...

- Je sais," souffla le brun, berçant doucement le petit bout d'homme collé dans ses bras, "je sais. Mais je ne peux pas. Cela ferait encore plus mal à Mama, et à toi aussi. »

Opachô serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, larmoyant toujours, refusant l'évidence. « Mais Pachô...

- Opachô." Le ton était ferme, fort. 'Tu n'as pas besoin d'être triste. Mama ne va pas partir.

- Hein...?

- Tu te souviens du Petit Prince? Jeanne te l'a raconté, n'est-ce pas?" L'albinos releva la tête, fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il? Le petit acquiesça, un peu perdu aussi. "Le petit prince a apprivoisé le renard, et grâce à ce temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble, ils restent liés même s'ils sont dans des mondes différents. Tu te rappelles?" Nouvel acquiescement. « Eh bien, tu peux faire de même avec Mama. Tu peux le garder près de toi, si tu es très courageux.

- C'est vrai? » Le petit Africain venait de relever la tête. Au milieu des larmes éparses et des yeux rougis, une lueur semblait s'être allumée, un espoir rougeoyant. Hao sourit, effaça les perles salées avec la manche de son gant alors qu'il confirmait, « C'est vrai. Mama t'aime énormément, Opachô, et toi aussi, n'est-ce pas?

- Oh oui! Opachô ferait tout pour protéger Mama-chan!

- Très bien. Alors tu vas venir avec moi. Nous allons entrer dans cette tente, et quand je te le dirais, tu appelleras Mama, de tout ton coeur. Tu me comprends?

- Opachô va crier, » qu'il promit, les poings crispés dans le poncho de son grand frère, déterminé à sauver son meilleur ami.

« D'accord, » souffla Hao, et très lentement il se releva, l'enfant toujours dans les bras, avant de se retourner et de pénétrer dans la tente. Pas un bruit ne retentit. Personne n'osa même bouger, que ce fût pour s'éloigner ou les suivre. Tous attendaient, le souffle court, qu'ils se décident à ressortir. Jeanne avait fermé les yeux. Sa gorge s'était serrée, malgré elle, à lui en faire mal. Une part d'elle, une part affreuse, qu'elle détestait, cherchait à comprendre l'attitude du brun, comment cet homme affreux pouvait-il être si tendre soudain, si soucieux d'un enfant, mais elle la fit taire, l'écrasa de ses talons, Mama allait mourir, elle n'avait pas le droit, et ne voulait pas le prendre.

Cela fut très court. Ce fut comme une bougie vacillante qui s'éteignait doucement. Ils accusèrent le coup, Marion tomba près de Jeanne, Ashiru détourna les yeux. Il n'y avait aucun bruit.

Puis, une sensation nouvelle les traversa, la présence ténue d'un petit esprit mineur, plein de joie et d'énergie. Cela amena un sourire sur les lèvres de Jeanne, Marion fut redressée par sa sœur aux cheveux roux, Kanna soupira. « Eh bah voilà, on est bons, » grogna-t-elle seulement, passant une main sur sa frange pour se donner une contenance. Lentement, le groupe se dispersa, Spirit of Fire les incitant à aller manger en transmettant un ordre de son maître. Marion ramena des bols de soupe chaudes pour les deux garçons encore à l'intérieur, et les laissa près de Jeanne, car ils ne semblaient pas ressortir. Jeanne elle aussi reçut un bol fumant, remercia sa compagne blonde. Elle, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s'éloigner. Pour aller où? Elle dormait là, de toute façon. Et puis elle se sentait concernée aussi, elle avait nourri cette petite boule de poils, aidé à élever le petit Opachô... Non décidément, elle ne bougerait pas.

Cela prit très longtemps. Il faisait froid, elle frissonnait un peu. Turbein lui amena une couverture, elle le remercia gentiment, s'y pelotonna, et patienta encore. La nuit tomba autour d'elle, les autres lui soufflèrent bonne nuit en allant se coucher.

Enfin, après un temps qui lui parût extrêmement long, le pan de tissu qui servait de porte s'entrouvrit, découvrant le visage d'Hao. Le brun sortit, la tête levée vers les étoiles. Léger soupir. Il ne semblait même pas l'avoir vue. Quand enfin, son regard tomba sur elle, il eut un sourire flou. « Opachô dort. Tu comptes devenir une statue de glace ou tu vas rentrer? »

Jeanne leva un sourcil, hésitant à répondre à la provocation. Lui s'approcha, lui offrit une main pour la relever. L'albinos la contempla un moment, hésitante, méfiante toujours. Puis elle croisa le regard de l'omnyôji, plein de défi et d'amusement. Alors sans plus hésiter, elle l'attrapa fermement, et se laissa relever, avant de lui passer devant pour rentrer. « Vous avez de la soupe froide, si vous voulez. »

Le rire d'Hao la suivit à l'intérieur.

* * *

><p>Ashiru pénétra dans sa propre tente. Le repas, sans Hao, Jeanne et le petit, avait été plutôt morose, un moment sans trop de paroles. Bah, ça lui allait, comme ça il pouvait plus facilement surveiller Peyote. Sauf lorsque ses pensées glissaient vers son cher maître, et sa rivale si proche de lui... Elle n'oserait pas interrompre un tel moment, hein? Elle n'oserait pas s'introduire dans la tente du brun et le séduire sur le lieu de mort du petit mouton... probablement pas. Tant mieux. Puis Peyote ne causait pas aux petites, alors il était aussi rassuré sur ce point. Là, il comptait se coucher tôt, pour se lever tôt et épuiser la petite intrigante albinos à coup d'entraînements. Turbein, avec qui le jeune homme partageait sa tente, était sorti avec une couverture pour la proposer à Jeanne, qu'ils avaient vue assise devant le feu éteint du brun. Ashiru s'en fichait, (elle pouvait bien geler de toute façon, ça ferait moins de compétition), mais bon, du coup il ne pourrait pas fermer la porte. Enfin...<p>

Un bruit de pas derrière lui. « Déjà de retour, 'Mo?

- Non, » la voix derrière lui était plus rauque, moins douce. Le Grec se retourna soudain, faisant face à Peyote. Le grand Mexicain se découpait dans la nuit, couvert de ses tissus bariolés. Ses Mariachis envahirent la salle, assis sur son lit, sur le sol, sur son épaule même. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Peyote? »

L'autre sourit. « Je viens savoir si tu as compris ta leçon, » fit il en s'avançant, bloquant la sortie. Un coup de pied, Ashiru était à terre. Utiliser son Esprit, c'était faire débuter un combat, alarmer tout le camp. Le petit Grec serra les dents. « Vas-t-en d'ici, » grogna-t-il.

« Pas sans que tu m'aies répondu, » ricana le Mexicain, s'approchant encore. « Tu te souviens? Hier, ce n'était bien compliqué... Comment te vois-tu dans ce petit groupe, Ashiru? Comment te vois-tu toi-même par rapport aux autres? » Le Grec fronça les sourcils.

« Pas tes –  
>- Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, » le ton s'était fait froid, un Mariachi mordit l'épaule du Grec, le faisant sursauter puis grimacer. « Je vais t'éclater.<br>- Tu t'en crois donc capable? »

Ashiru répondit sans réfléchir, serrant les poings sur ses billes de glaise. « Bien sûr! Je pourrai tous vous écraser si je voulais!

- Même Hao-sama?

- Hein? » Comme si l'autre venait de lui enfoncer un dard de feu dans la poitrine, le Grec s'était dressé, avant d'être rejeté sans cérémonie par un pied du Mexicain. De quoi l'autre pouvait-il bien parler? Bien sûr que non, Ashiru ne voulait pas -

... Est-ce que Peyote était en train de vouloir le piéger? Cela ressemblait en tout cas bien à un traquenard, lui faire avouer des sentiments de trahison. Mais il était mal tombé, jamais Ashiru ne ferait de chose pareille. « ... Ne me mets pas de blasphème dans la bouche, » cracha le petit brun. Il n'avait aucune envie, même s'il n'en avait jamais eu le pouvoir, de faire du mal à son roi. S'il voulait progresser, devenir plus fort, c'était seulement pour qu'Hao soit fier de lui, et l'aider à obtenir la couronne... Jamais, jamais il ne toucherait le moindre de ses cheveux (à moins qu'Hao, bien sûr, le lui demande).

Peyote sembla se contenter de cela. Sans le voir, Ashiru pouvait deviner sous son foulard bigarré le grand sourire débile qu'il devait afficher. Un Mariachi assis sur l'épaule du Grec se tourna vers lui, riant mécaniquement. Ashiru le jeta contre le mur, sans que le Mexicain ne réagisse autrement que par une nouvelle question.

« Et par rapport aux autres? Que crois-tu qu'ils pensent de toi? »

Le petit Grec était déstabilisé, il haussa les épaules sans bien comprendre ce que l'autre voulait, « J-je sais pas, je m'en fous...

- Qu'Hao pense de toi? » Le Mexicain venait de le couper au milieu de sa phrase, inquisiteur, amusé. Il trouvait ça tordant, le drogué! Ashiru enfonça ses poings dans le sol. « Il me trouve très fort, bien sûr! Et il tient beaucoup à moi!

- Tu crois? »

Ashiru retroussa les lèvres, montrant les dents. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Peyote voulait, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était un traître ou un espion (non, Hao-sama ne l'espionnerait jamais comme ça, d'abord Hao-sama l'aimait beaucoup, Ashiru le savait, Ashiru _le savait_). Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à ce que l'autre lui demandait. Bien sûr qu'Hao tenait à lui! Ces temps-ci, il lui souriait moins, avait moins de temps pour lui (la faute de cette sale peste, bien sûr), mais il l'aimait toujours, Ashiru en était sûr! Refusant de répondre, le Grec détourna la tête, l'air buté.

« Nous recommencerons demain, » souffla le Mexicain, lui tapotant la tête avant de sortir de la tente. Ashiru avait envie de vomir. Mohammed ouvrit la porte de la tente, un peu inquiet. « Ça va, Ash? Pourquoi Peyote est-il venu te voir? »

« ... Pour rien, » lança-t-il avec hargne. Croisant le regard du jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés, il sentit que Mohammed s'inquiétait vraiment. Se mordant la lèvre, il chercha à détourner le sujet. « Ils sont toujours enfermés dans leur tente? La princesse va dormir où, alors?

- ... Pour l'instant, elle ne bouge pas, » répondit le jeune homme après un instant d'hésitation. « Les Hana ont proposé de se serrer, mais elle attend. »

Ashiru grogna en réponse, et se dirigea vers son lit. « Ashiru, ta chemise est couverte de poussière. On dirait que tu t'es battu, » analysa l'autre en l'observant de face. Mais son 'petit frère' ne répondit pas, retirant ledit tee-shirt pour mettre son pantalon de pyjama sans gêne (autour de Mohammed, le presque frère, le presque père, il n'y avait pas de gêne à avoir), avant de se coucher sur son lit.

Mohammed n'insista pas. Peut-être aurait-il dû.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, presque tout le groupe fut réveillé de bonne heure, par les sonneries d'Oracle Bell. Jeanne cligna des yeux, se redressa à demi, encore toute engourdie de sommeil. Ses cheveux en bataille lui barraient la vue, ils étaient pleins de nœuds (il faudrait qu'elle trouve une solution); elle dût les démêler un peu pour pouvoir les écarter et les rejeter en arrière. Puis, à tâtons, elle attrapa son Oracle Bell et observa l'écran tout illuminé, frappa le bouton qui éteignait la sonnerie. Sous ses yeux s'affichaient deux noms porteurs de liens hypertextes.<p>

Komeri Saigan.

Lyanne Halloway.

Curieuse, elle cliqua sur le premier lien. L'image d'une enfant aux cheveux blancs comme la neige, habillée d'orange, s'afficha sous ses yeux. Un petit numéro pouvait être lu, ainsi que d'autres informations vagues. Revenant en arrière, elle vérifia l'autre lien. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'une jolie blonde au sourire franc. Elle aussi n'avait qu'un petit numéro, à peine 5400.

S'étirant, l'albinos tira ses vêtements de sous son lit. Opachô lui dormait toujours, Hao était déjà sorti. Ah, tant mieux. Bientôt habillée, la petite albinos sortit de la tente, se brossant la crinière sans vraiment y penser, et partit déjeuner. Turbein l'accueillit d'un sourire, il restait un peu d'oeufs brouillés et de bacon, qu'elle enfourna avec délice. D'autant plus qu'elle était seule, sans personne pour la critiquer. Se bâfrer en paix, c'était bien mieux, comme aurait dit Mathie. Le jeune homme l'envoya ensuite vers la caravane, où Yamada et Boris nettoyaient les vêtements du groupe. Elle suivit l'ordre sans grand enthousiasme, s'avançant parmi les 'chambres' un peu au hasard.

Deux mains surgirent de derrière elle, s'amusant à pincer la modeste poitrine de Jeanne. Celle-ci jeta un cri d'orfraie et dût se retenir de trucider une Mathilda ricanante. "M-mais ça va pas?"

La rouquine ricana, « Oh allez, ça va, je m'assure qu'ils poussent bien. Moi j'étais tellement contente qu'il n'y ait pas de problème -  
>- De problème? » L'albinos fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. La rousse ouvrit de grands yeux, comme si elle avait dit une bêtise.<p>

« Non, rien... Tu comptes te battre comme ça ? Jeanne ne comprit pas. La rousse pointa du doigt sa crinière argentée, qui s'emmêlait doucement avec le vent. « Bah… Oui ? Je ne vois pas le problème…  
>- Et si Hao-sama essaie encore de te limiter ? Par exemple en te forçant à ne pas trop utiliser tes dons de Shamane ? Des cheveux comme ça, c'est dangereux, » commenta la petite rousse, qui triturait une mèche maintenant. Jeanne haussa les épaules. « Je pense que ça...<br>- Allez j'avoue je veux juste te tresser les cheveux. Ca va être trop mignon, allez, steuplé, steuplé... »

Ces grands yeux violets tous mouillés. Cette bouche en cœur qui tremblotait. Ces mains jointes en prière. La bouille de Mathilda n'était pas innocente, loin de là. Jeanne avait déjà vu cette bouille acheter des élastiques, des sodas, des heures de veillée, des lectures, des corvées. Cette bouille aurait mérité d'être primée aux Oscars des plus grandes actrices. Et encore une fois, cette bouille gagna à la rousse ce qu'elle demandait: Jeanne céda. « Bon, très bien, vas-y, » souffla-t-elle, le regrettant déjà. La rousse lui prit la main, l'entraîna vers un banc, l'assit, et se mit au travail. L'albinos échangea un regard avec Shamash, fut corrigée par un « bouge pas » brusque.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la petite rousse avait fini son ouvrage, et liait les bouts avec ses propres élastiques. « Ala, j'ai terminé~

Jeanne se redressa, secoua la tête. Elle se sentait toute légère avec ces deux nattes, elle avait envie de tournoyer juste pour les sentir voler autour d'elle. Finalement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée... « Merci, Mathie, » fit-elle d'une voix douce, lui offrant un sourire rayonnant. « J'ai l'air de quoi? »

La rousse fit la moue. « D'une écolière de manga de Zang, » fit-elle enfin d'un trait, avec un sourire coquin. L'image fit rougir Jeanne, qui sauta à la poursuite de sa camarade entre les tentes. Cependant, la rousse sembla disparaître entre deux pans de tissu, et l'albinos se figea, comme perdue. Une impression bizarre s'appuyait sur elle, comme si l'espace était délité, écrasé. Sa tête tournait un peu. Une enfant la dépassa en riant, elle avait une crinière toute blanche et fofolle.

Un froissement de tissu derrière elle. L'albinos se retourna, ses nattes claquant dans l'air. En face d'elle se tenait une grande silhouette orangée. Clignant des yeux, elle remarqua des mains fines et hâlées, des cheveux roux (mais pas le roux violent et criard de Mathi, un roux plus naturel, plus... calmant), une silhouette douce et comme à peine ébauchée.

« J-je... Vous...?  
>- Bonjour, Iron Maiden, » fit-elle, d'une voix si douce, si calme... « Je m'appelle Sâti. » La petite fille se laissa tomber sur la jupe de Jeanne, riant aux larmes. Jeanne croisa un regard étrangement pâle, une peau mate. « Je...<br>- Voici Komeri, » fit la jeune femme en face d'elle. « Vous êtes censées vous affronter durant la première manche. Elle a déjà gagné son premier match. Mais elle n'a que 30 000 points de furyoku, ce qui est peu par rapport à vous. »

Jeanne releva les yeux, affrontant ce regard d'ambre. Shamash semblait totalement absent de son esprit, son propre souffle grondait comme un vent violent à ses oreilles. "Ma fille n'a que cinq ans, et pas l'énergie nécessaire pour vous vaincre, » souffla encore la jeune femme. « Je ne souhaite pas qu'elle se blesse, alors je viens vous apporter la nouvelle de son forfait. »

L'albinos fronça les sourcils, elle avait la bouche pâteuse, c'était bizarre. "Je comprends... C'est normal," fit-elle en retour. « Je gagne donc par forfait...? »

Hao apparut soudain auprès d'elle, l'espace reprit sa texture normale. Jeanne inspira profondément, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « Bien bien bien, si je m'attendais. Sâti Saigan. Que nous vaut le plaisir? »

La rousse ne sembla pas se troubler, son sourire disparaissant quelque peu cependant. « Bonjour, Hao. Je ne crois pas que vous soyez intéressé par notre discussion.  
>- Au contraire, » ricana le brun, « je suis très intéressé. La petite Jeanne étant sous ma protection, je ne vais pas la laisser se faire influencer sans rien dire. Je n'aime pas ces petites pressions insidieuses. » Jeanne fronça les sourcils. L'impression bizarre...? Il pressa son épaule, la gardant silencieuse.<p>

« Oh, je ne voyais pas à mal, » sourit la jeune femme en face d'eux. "Mais faire combattre une petite de son âge contre une Déesse serait idiot, je ne faisais qu'avertir d'un forfait. Komeri pourra se qualifier grâce à son troisième match.  
>- Je veux quelque chose en échange, » ronronna Hao, tripatouillant toujours la tresse de l'albinos, qui commençait à le fixer avec hargne. C'était la goutte d'eau. « Non, vous ne voulez rien du tout, » jeta-t-elle en se dégageant. "C'est mon combat, pas le vôtre, et si j'accepte ce forfait, c'est pas vos oignons. »<p>

Hao la lorgna d'un oeil méprisant. « Tu ne sais rien, alors tais-toi, veux-tu?  
>- Non. Vous n'allez pas faire du chantage à une mère qui a peur pour sa fille. Elle ne me doit rien, » lança-t-elle vers Sâti, « vous pouvez partir. » La rousse leva un sourcil. « Vous êtes sûre? »<p>

Hao voulut faire taire Jeanne, l'albinos le repoussa violemment. « Je suis sûre, » souffla-t-elle. Sâti sourit, ramassa sa fille. « Très bien. Nous nous reverrons sans doute," acquiesça-t-elle en disparaissant. Hao roula les yeux, attrapa l'albinos par la gorge. « Tu viens de faire une belle bêtise, » il grogna en la secouant. « Tu ne connais rien aux politiques du tournoi. Elle ne te fera pas de faveurs pour avoir été gentille, idiote! Pour elle, tu viens de la libérer de toute obligation! Tu regretteras ce que tu viens de faire. C'est une promesse. »

Il la relâcha, disparut entre deux tentes. Jeanne souffla, serra les poings. Il en avait des bonnes, lui! Elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle ne voulait pas gagner parce que d'autres lui faisaient des faveurs. Ce genre de tactiques, c'était bon pour lui, cet ignoble bougre! Elle gagnerait, honnêtement, sans tricher.

Bon. Coup d'oeil à sa Cloche. L'autre match devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui... Il était inscrit à six heures du soir, à quelques dizaines de mètres du campement. Jeanne avait profité de l'après-midi pour s'entraîner, demandant à Mathilda et Marion de l'attaquer et de tenter de détruire son O.S. La jeune albinos était assez fière d'avoir résisté plusieurs heures sans faillir, et ce malgré les provocations pour le moins sans gêne de la rouquine. Enfin. S'étirant, elle attrapa ses bagues de fer, les passa à ses doigts et partit pour le lieu en question, triturant son Oracle Bell sur le chemin. La fiche de Lyanne était désespérément peu intéressante. Nom, prénom, taille et poids (elle avait affaire à une petite ronde terriblement mignonne, jalousie jalousie), le chiffre énigmatique... Le match était inscrit à six heures du soir, à quelques dizaines de mètres du campement.

« Salut! » L'albinos sursauta, releva la tête. La blonde de la fiche lui souriait, une main levée. Elle était encore plus mignonne que sur la photographie, à peine plus grande que l'albinos bien que visiblement plus âgée d'une dizaine d'années. « Je suis un peu perdue, tu sais où c'est le parc... Le parc... » Elle baissa la tête vers un papier.

Jeanne leva sa Cloche. « Je suis ton adversaire, je crois, pas la peine de t'inquiéter, » dit-elle en souriant. L'autre rosit, s'excusa, sourit. Derrière elle, son esprit flottait, ombre jaune et discrète. L'albinos les guida jusqu'au parc en question. Là-bas les attendait une grande silhouette sombre, portant le manteau traditionnel des Paches. « Bonjour, participantes, » sourit le Pache qui venait de rabattre son manteau, découvrant son visage au petit groupe. Il avait un sourire plus froid, des yeux moins doux que Rutherford et Silva. L'albinos n'était pas sûre de beaucoup l'aimer, celui-là. Lyanne, elle, semblait le connaître, lui sourit. « Bonjour m'sieur Magna, » lança-t-elle de sa douce voix. Il lui sourit, découvrit Hao qui le saluait en se levant. Aussitôt, un sourire carnassier s'était placé sur le visage de l'Asakura, il attira le Pache dans un coin. Jeanne fronça les sourcils, mais les laissa en paix, préférant s'intéresser à la blonde, la détaillant des yeux. Elle n'était pas très grande, les cheveux sagement rangés derrière la tête, le front large, les yeux rieurs. Elle discutait avec un fantôme visiblement naturel, une espèce de golem de boue, en parlant d'un certain Clay qui l'attendait à la maison... Un petit frère, visiblement, qui venait d'échouer à son propre match de qualifications. Jeanne souffla. Coup d'oeil à Shamash. Il n'était pas inquiet, l'autre n'avait presque pas d'énergie, ils seraient vainqueurs... Elle sourit, un peu amère cependant. Même si elle tenait à accomplir son rêve, devoir écraser d'autres Shamans pour le faire ne lui plaisait pas tellement... Sauf Hao, bien sûr. Elle avait hâte de l'éclater, celui-là. Elle s'avança, voulut parler à cette nouvelle connaissance -

Sauf que soudain, elles n'étaient plus seules, le brun l'avait attrapée par la main, la forçant à le regarder. Sur son visage s'étalait un grand sourire plein de dents, elle fronça les sourcils. « Jeanne, j'ai trouvé mon idée pour aujourd'hui.  
>- Quelle idée ?<br>- Tu sais, » ronronna-t-il, « pour te limiter. Et te punir, aussi, tu m'as défié trop souvent cette semaine. Alors on va te bander les yeux, ça t'entraînera à 'voir'…  
>- Hein ? » L'albinos n'était pas d'accord, voulut se dégager. Mais il était bien trop fort. Hao l'immobilisa d'une main, et de l'autre plaça sur ses yeux un épais bandeau noir. Jeanne avait beau cligner les yeux, elle n'y voyait rien. « Reste calme, tout ira bien, » murmura le terrible Shaman en l'attachant solidement à l'arrière de son crâne.<p>

D'abord elle ne vit rien. Ses doigts continuaient de se battre pour desserrer le bandeau, elle n'y parvenait pas, Hao le maintenait par la force de sa volonté. Désorientée, elle se figea, sans comprendre ce qu'il attendait -

« Il est l'heure, » coupa la voix de Magna, plate et sans intonation particulière. « Celle qui ne sera plus capable de créer d'Over-Soul sera considérée comme vaincue, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous blesser, même si ce n'est pas interdit. Mettez-vous en place... Bonne chance à tous, Three, two, one, FIGHT! »

Un coup de poing d'une violence formidable la cueillit au creux de son ventre, l'envoyant voler jusque dans un arbre. Le second choc fit passer un éclair blanc devant ses yeux, son souffle expulsé hors d'elle. Il y eut un cri, ce n'était pas le sien, mais celui de la blonde. Retombant sur le sol, elle tenta de se remettre debout, son dos irradiait de douleur, des points rouges passaient devant ses yeux. Heureusement, elle avait réussi à conserver son Over-Soul, Shamash gardant une épaisse barrière blanche autour d' n'avait-elle pas vu cette attaque arriver? Malgré sa cécité physique, elle aurait dû être capable de 'voir' les signatures énergétiques, les mouvements spirituels. Avait-elle des moyens pour camoufler ses attaques ou...? Non, un ricanement au dessus d'elle, Hao était à l'oeuvre. Elle grogna misérablement, elle ne 'voyait' rien. Hao continuait-il son bloquage, ou la jeune blonde attendait-elle...? Se relevant à grand peine, elle chercha à se concentrer. Rapidement, elle repéra les signatures, le camp plus loin, son adversaire. Comme elle l'avait déjà pressenti, il n'y avait normalement aucun danger, elle ne pouvait pas avoir tellement d'énergie. Son Over-Soul se faisait au niveau de son front, Jeanne tenta de se remémorer le visage de la blonde, avait-elle quelque chose là? Oui, oui, elle avait une espèce de bandeau...

Soudain elle sentit une flèche se diriger vers elle, l'Over-Soul de son adversaire avait un arc! Se mordant la lèvre, elle tenta de bouger, mais elle allait trop lentement, elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'en sortir -  
>La flèche se planta en vibrant dans le bois de la statue d'Alapega, à la hauteur de l'oeil de Jeanne. Ce n'était pas l'inclinaison du tir qu'elle avait enregistré. Hao influençait encore sur le match, la mettant en danger. Et l'organisateur ne réagissait pas!<p>

Soudain, la voix d'Hao dans sa tête. « Finis-en, je m'ennuie. » Jeanne se mordit la lèvre, se reconcentra. Derrière elle, la fontaine de puissance qu'était Hao. A droite, Magna. En face, la petite étincelle de Lyanne, qui se préparait à attaquer... Et soudain Jeanne le vit. Il y avait la perception brute, la blonde et sa force qui lui collait à la peau et à l'Over-Soul. Mais soudain elle distinguait tout, la nature du fantôme, la forme de leur union, ses faiblesses aussi. Ce n'était pas un Over-Soul parfait, le fantôme rechignait à prendre certaines formes. Pour le briser, c'est donc à cet endroit qu'il faudrait frapper...

Lyanne s'élança.

Shamash la cueillit comme une pomme mûre, de lourdes chaînes s'enroulant autour de la petite blonde et la séparant de son médium. Un coup sec, l'Over-Soul était brisé, cette fois-ci pour de bon. Une chaîne apporta le bandeau jusqu'à Jeanne, qui le récupéra avec précaution (elle n'avait aucune envie d'abîmer un objet aussi précieux). Elle patienta quelques secondes.

« Match terminé, » lança enfin Magna. « Victoire pour Jeanne Maxwell. » Il avait à peine prononcé les mots qu'elle arrachait à grand peine le bandeau, jetant la lanière noire à ses pieds sans plus s'en soucier. Lyanne avait un regard un peu terrifié, mais elle semblait aller bien. Joggant jusqu'à elle avec un sourire, l'albinos lui rendit son médium. « Désolée, » souffla-t-elle, toute pâle. « Je n'ai jamais voulu te-  
>- Je sais, » sourit Jeanne. « Hao s'en est mêlé, ce n'est pas ta faute, ça va... »<p>

Un rire derrière elles. Jeanne se retourna, poussant instinctivement Lyanne derrière elle. Le brun avait sauté de son perchoir et s'approchait, conquérant, souriant. Magna semblait avoir disparu. « Jeanne, écarte-toi, » sourit-il avec douceur. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Vous n'avez rien à dire à cette jeune femme.  
>- Oh, non en effet, je n'ai rien à lui dire, mais Spirit of Fire a faim, » fit-il en s'approchant de plus belle, son énergie crépitant autour de ses doigts. Shamash à son côté se tendit, bourdonna dans l'esprit de Jeanne. Elle leva les doigts, brillants de bagues de fer.<p>

« Reculez! »

Il sourit, indulgent. « Jeanne, les âmes gagnées par mon équipe m'appartiennent de droit. Je te protège, te fais à manger, t'élèves… Qu'est-ce que cette petite peut bien t'offrir d'équivalent ?  
>- Les vôtres chassent pour vous, grand bien leur fasse. Qu'ils vous offrent les âmes qu'ils ont gagné eux. C'est moi qui ai gagné ce combat, Hao, l'âme de cette fille m'appartient, j'en fais ce que je veux, » grogna-t-elle, semblable à un loup protégeant son territoire. « Et je la garde. »<p>

Hao eut un sourire indéchiffrable. « Très bien, » se rendit-il avant de se retourner. Jeanne souffla, relâcha son Over-Soul.

Un cri retentit alors derrière elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle tournait lentement la tête. Spirit of Fire tenait une silhouette noircie dans son poing brûlant. La pauvre fille était morte.

Jeanne montra les dents, réactiva son Over-Soul, se retourna pour faire face à un Hao ricanant. Le choc était évident sur son visage. « Vous aviez dit -

- Et tu m'as cru? C'est vrai, tu avais gagné cette petite âme faible. Tu n'y as pas fait attention. Et je l'ai volée. La prochaine fois, tu seras plus précautionneuse, » souffla-t-il, haussant les épaules, avant de s'en aller. Jeanne serrait les poings, retenant des larmes de frustration. « Elle n'avait rien fait...

- Non, » acquiesça-t-il de loin, « elle n'avait rien fait. » Elle pouvait parier qu'il souriait toujours. Ne comprenait-il donc rien? C'était une vie qu'il venait de détruire! Une fille souriante, sympathique, avec un frère dont il fallait s'occuper, une piètre Shamane peut-être mais quelqu'un avec des rêves, des espoirs, et d'un seul claquement de doigts il... Il avait tout pris... « Vous n'aviez pas le droit! Rendez-la moi! »

Cette fois-ci un fou rire le prit. « J'ai tous les droits, petite Jeanne. C'est le privilège des forts. Allez viens, le repas va être froid. »

Jeanne fronça le nez. Non, non, elle refusait ça. Comment pouvait-il laisser Opachô l'aimer ainsi quand il était si froid, si cruel, comment pouvait-il oser s'arroger ces droits, non, elle refusait, ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle connaissait. Elle l'avait vu en colère, triste, joueur, malin, mais jamais si inutilement cruel, jamais... "Hao -

- Tu n'as pas appris ta leçon, tu es punie. La discussion est terminée." C'était un ton coupant ce coup-ci, froid. Il s'était lassé.

« Je n'ai pas faim, » lança-t-elle avec hargne, ça y est elle pleurait, il était odieux, elle n'arrivait pas à admettre ce qu'il venait de faire. Sans plus attendre, elle se téléporta dans sa tente, se déshabilla, mit son pyjama, vite, très vite, avant que quiconque ait la chance de la trouver. C'était plus que de la simple incompréhension, elle se sentait trahie. C'était stupide, elle devait pourtant le savoir qu'il était un horrible personnage, il ne lui avait jamais rien promis, il ne lui devait rien, mais...

Elle pleurait de plus en plus, sentit-elle, son nez la piquait. Ça, pour la punir, il l'avait punie... C'était le sol sous ses pieds qui se dérobait, elle qui croyait que finalement il y avait quelque chose là, quelque chose qu'elle voulait comprendre - mais non, il n'y avait rien. C'était un monstre qui la gardait près de lui, un monstre inhumain qu'elle haïssait. Elle avait envie de briser quelque chose...

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle jeta son pied dans le lit de camp du brun, le mettant par terre, dans la poussière. Son énergie folle crépita, fit exploser un miroir oublié sur le sac ouvert du brun. Toujours en larmes, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait endormie avant qu'il ne revienne... Elle ne voulait plus le voir, plus jamais.

* * *

><p>« Jeanne-nee-chan... »<p>

Ce ne fut qu'un écho vague d'abord, une voix brouillée qui venait la tirer de ses rêves moroses. Elle ne voulait pas y prêter attention... « Jeanne-nee-chan! » L'albinos s'éveilla en sursaut. Un instant, elle se redressa, vit bien vite qu'il n'y avait personne dans la tente à part elle et Opachô, qui venait probablement dans l'idée de se coucher. Alors Jeanne laissa retomber sur le matelas avec un bruit de soulagement. « Rendors-toi, Opachô. »

Le petit gonfla les joues, et commença à s'approcher. Elle prenait pourtant garde à prendre un ton calme... « Jeanne-nee-chan est triste? »

Ladite Jeanne soupira. Devant ses yeux repassait les événements de la soirée, le combat, la mise à mort. Punie, elle était punie, non pas elle, c'était cette pauvre fille qui n'avait rien fait qui était punie à sa place, injuste... « ... Oui, Opachô. » Le petit fronça le nez, se leva tout à fait, sauta sur le lit de Jeanne, tout près de sa tête blanche. Il souleva une mèche blanche, regardant en dessous avec curiosité. « Jeanne-nee-chan est triste parce qu'Hao-sama a tué quelqu'un, » souffla-t-il de son ton le plus innocent.

L'albinos releva la tête, fronça les sourcils. « Q-quoi?  
>- Opachô vient d'entendre Jeanne-nee-chan le dire. »<p>

Jeanne fronça les sourcils, se redressa sur son séant. « Je n'ai rien dit, Opachô… » Elle ne comprenait pas. Avait-il écouté aux portes ? Hao lui en avait-il parlé ? L'odieux monstre avait-il osé s'en vanter? L'albinos se mordit la lèvre.

« Si, Jeanne-nee l'a dit dans sa tête, et Opachô l'a entendu. Opachô est devenu très fort, il entend tout, » annonça le petit bonhomme tout fier. Jeanne ne comprenait pas, se força à repousser la torpeur. « Tu… tu entends mes pensées ?  
>- Voui, » qu'il dit en hochant de la tête. Pourtant il devait mentir. Ce n'était pas possible. Encore un plan foireux d'Hao ?<p>

« Opachô ne ment pas ! » Maintenant il était fâché. « Hao-sama aussi peut le faire, il l'a dit à Opachô. »

L'albinos fronça les sourcils. Il soupira, lui fit signe d'oublier. « Nee-chan est fatiguée… » Elle sourit faiblement, fatiguée, oui, fatiguée de cette vie stupide qui ne servait à rien, même pas capable d'abattre un monstre... « oui, Opachô. » Le petit gonfla les joues, ferma les yeux, se concentra. Ses mains brillèrent, et il concentra un instant son énergie, devenant soudain un mouton laineux immaculé. Elle cligna les yeux. Le petit s'allongea sur l'oreiller de l'albinos, et lui indiqua de s'allonger sur lui. « O-Opachô… » Il insistait cependant, alors l'albinos posa sa tête dans l'épaisse toison. « Tu es sûr… ?  
>- Oui, Jeanne-nee, » fit-il en souriant. « Bonne nuit, Nee-chan.<br>- Bonne nuit, Opachô. » Puis Jeanne ferma les yeux, et s'endormit.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jeanne :<strong> … *boude*

**Hao :** … *pokes*

**Jeanne :** … *mord*


	13. Sagesse du Fou

**Chapitre XII : Sagesse du Fou  
>Auteur :<strong>Rain**  
><strong>**Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à . Je ne fais que jouer avec ses pitchou personnages *regard de chiot* je veux Hao n'et Jeanne n'et les autres…

* * *

><p>Le matin vint trop vite. Lorsque Jeanne ouvrit les yeux, Opachô n'était plus sous elle, il n'était plus nulle part. L'albinos se força à s'assoir, la tête tellement lourde de sommeil qu'elle devait presque la porter. Mécaniquement, elle se nettoya les yeux, le visage, chercha à s'extraire de la gangue rosâtre du sommeil. Oui, elle était seule. Le berceau d'Opachô avait disparu; le lit d'Hao était fait. Le silence autour d'elle lui semblait une autre lourdeur pesant sur ses épaules, s'insinuant dans son nez, bloquant ses poumons. La tente lui sembla cage soudain, prison moite où l'infidèle passerait ses dernières heures. Hao allait-il finalement la tuer pour ses éclats du jour précédent...? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentit immédiatement en danger, et rassembla ses couvertures autour d'elle.<p>

La porte de la tente s'ouvrit soudain. Un rai de lumière gicla à l'intérieur de la cage, tombant sur Jeanne avec une violence toute particulière. Éblouie, elle leva une main devant ses yeux, et ne put les rouvrir que lorsque la porte fut refermée. Elle grimaça.

« R-Rackist... »

C'était lui en effet, le dos courbé pour ne pas se heurter le crâne contre le tissu. Habillé de noir, il était presque invisible dans la tente, et ne rassurait absolument pas la jeune fille. Reculant encore contre la tête du lit, Jeanne le fixa, attendant une explication.

Las de se tenir ainsi, Rackist vint s'assoir sur son lit de camp, sans s'approcher plus qu'il le fallait pour s'assoir. Il ne parlait pas, semblait attendre quelque chose. L'albinos sentait son anxiété grimper sans pouvoir se calmer.

Enfin, il souffla, comme s'il n'y tenait pas: « Tu sais, tu n'as plus tellement de temps pour choisir, Jeanne.  
>- Pour choisir quoi? » Le ton buté qu'elle prenait, les mains qu'elle gardait crispées sur ses couettes - tout en elle refusait de l'écouter. Il soupira doucement.<p>

« Tu sais bien, pour quoi choisir. Hao a des doutes sur toi, il hésite à prendre le risque de te garder. Tu n'aurais pas dû laisser Sâti partir ainsi. » Jeanne cligna des yeux, abasourdie. L'autre lui en _voulait_? Pour avoir laisser Sâti tranquille, pour ne pas lui avoir extorqué quoi que ce soit? Il était pas bien. Et surtout...

« Sâti... Mais... En quoi est-ce si grave? En quoi est-ce que ça justifie ce qu'il a fait? Il - il a tué cette fille, il l'a assassinée sans aucune raison, il n'avait pas le droit, elle n'avait rien fait! J'avais raison de le haïr, j'avais raison, ce n'est qu'un monstre... »

Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, ses paroles giclaient hors de sa bouche et éclaboussaient le prêtre, elle ne savait pas comment arrêter. « Et c'est moi qui suis en tort après? Il a tué une enfant! Il a assassiné Lyanne! »

Rackist soupira, se gratta la barbe. Cela n'allait pas être simple, de sauver la vie à cette fillette têtue... Elle avait trop subi l'influence de Marco et de son intransigeance. Étonnant qu'après tout ce temps, elle en ait gardé l'empreinte... « Oui, en effet. Il a tué cette fille. Je ne le nie pas. Mais, Jeanne, essaie de voir son point de vue à lui... »

Cela ne fit qu'attiser la fureur de Jeanne, qui rejeta sa couette pour se redresser à genoux. Comment osait-il? Comment pouvait-il tenter de défendre un meurtrier, un, un tueur d'enfants? Lyanne n'avait été qu'une enfant. Pas assez forte pour gagner le tournoi, sûrement, mais une enfant tout de même! « Il peut bien avoir l'opinion qu'il veut! Je ne voulais pas être là, je veux rentrer à la maison, avec ceux qui ne tuent pas des enfants pour s'amuser! »

Rackist cligna des yeux. Cette fureur soudaine, il s'y attendait, mais cet argument... Il sembla hésiter, puis reprit la parole: « Jeanne... Ce que Marco et moi t'avons poussé à faire, là-bas... »

Jeanne sembla verdir. Instinctivement, elle ramena ses bras contre elle, cachant les nombreuses zébrures rosées qui les couvraient. « C-Ce n'est pas du tout pareil! C'était mon choix, c'était de mon propre chef que je suis entrée dans l'Iron Maiden! Et puis d'ailleurs - d'ailleurs c'était pour sauver les humains et le monde, pas - pas pour donner une leçon inepte! Non mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites? Vous excusez un meurtrier! Vous, alors que... Vous... Je... Je vous admirais! Vous étiez un prêtre! UN -

Sa voix cassa. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, c'était des choses qu'elle avait retenu en elle depuis si longtemps, elle ne savait plus arrêter le flot d'arguments et d'attaques qui sortait d'elle. Rackist la laissa faire, puis apprécia le silence.

« Oui, j'étais prêtre, » fit-il enfin. « Je ne le suis plus, ni à mes yeux ni à ceux du monde.  
>- Vous savez ce que je pense de ça, » fit Jeanne sèchement, Elle détestait cette voix douce, cette voix qui disait 'je suis calme, pourquoi es-tu si énervée, calme-toi, tes arguments sont invalides si tu es en colère, tu es trop impliquée...' Elle avait simplement envie de le frapper.<p>

« Je sais. » Encore une fois, ce ton. Jeanne se mordit la lèvre. Reprit le fil de sa pensée. « Il mérite de mourir.  
>- Je sais que tu le penses.<br>- Elle ne méritait pas de mourir, elle! »

Il la regarda encore. Elle avait l'air tellement touchée et suffoquée d'émotions, elle qui gardait toujours la face... En cet instant, son âge était évident. Comment Hao pourrait-il l'apprécier, cette enfant gonflée de bêtise... « Tu tiens vraiment à sauver cette jeune fille, n'est-ce pas? »

Jeanne cligna des yeux, déstabilisée. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, et s'exclama: « Bien sûr! »

Rackist acquiesça, eut un pâle sourire. Décidément, elle avait pris de Marco. « Alors tu dois vivre, Jeanne. Tu dois vivre, et lutter pour ce que tu veux, et gagner ce que tu veux. Ce qui n'arrivera pas si tu mets Hao en colère. Apprends à taire tes pensées, à courber l'échine lorsque la situation le demande, apprends à te faire sous-estimer. Il faut que tu apprenne un peu la mesure, la modération, tant que tu n'as pas l'énergie d'être absolue. »

Jeanne s'était renfrognée au fil des mots, ses traits devenant durs, son menton se relevant. Elle aurait voulu cracher, contrer, le repousser... Mais les secondes avançaient, et elle ne disait toujours rien, elle ne savait toujours pas comment reprendre. Sa fureur s'étiolait, elle ne savait plus. Hao comptait vraiment la...? Elle n'osait poser la question. Rackist n'avait peut-être même pas la réponse, cela ne servait à rien. Prenait-elle le risque...? Non. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. « Je n'aime pas cette solution, » répondit-elle enfin, maussade. Elle n'aimait pas mentir, se cacher, se dérober. Lui et Marco lui avaient appris l'honnêteté, pas la dissimulation... Sa colère contre Hao ne voulait pas s'éteindre, la critique ne faisait que l'attiser. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison.

« Tu n'as pas à l'aimer, » lui fit honnêtement l'ancien prêtre, les yeux francs. « C'est ainsi que les choses se passent, tu n'as pas le choix. Vivant ici et maintenant, tu n'as plus le choix. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration, les yeux soudain brûlants. Peut-être bien qu'elle, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. On l'avait emmenée là contre son gré, on l'avait livrée à Hao et à elle-même, sans guide, sans tuteur. Mais... Ca, c'était de la faute de quelqu'un. Ce fameux 'on,' c'était... « Et vous? »

Le brun cligna des yeux, comme surpris par la question. Après un temps, il leva une main vers le visage de l'albinos, cherchant à venir lui caresser la joue. Celle-ci esquiva, se tassa un peu plus contre la tête du lit. Rackist soupira. Il ne pouvait pas tout avoir tout de suite. Déjà, elle avait posé la question.

« Si tu tiens enfin à me comprendre et à me reparler, Jeanne... Honnêtement, je ne peux te donner qu'un conseil: sors de cette tente, regarde autour de toi. Cherche à comprendre pourquoi les gens qui sont ici y restent. Et si tu comprends ça, j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner, » il souffla doucement, laissant son bras retomber. Jeanne ne répondit pas; elle n'aimait pas ce moment, cette discussion, cette issue qu'il lui offrait comme la seule possible. Il se releva et sortit, laissant derrière lui un peu de poussière dans l'air et, avec un peu de chance, de plomb dans la cervelle de l'albinos.

* * *

><p>L'albinos ne sortit pas de la tente immédiatement. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Il fallait qu'elle prenne des décisions compliquées. Ce n'était pas facile…<p>

Quand elle sortit enfin, le soleil s'était hissé haut dans le ciel, et une chaleur sèche l'attendait sur le chemin de l'espace repas. Se glissant entre les tentes, Jeanne se fit la réflexion que tout était bien calme et désert… Puis quelqu'un buta dans un seau d'eau vide, faisant crier le métal. Elle s'arrêta. Il y avait donc bien des gens qui la regardaient…. Tout en cherchant à rester invisible.

A partir de ce premier moment, Jeanne ne put plus faire un pas sans sentir le poids des regards sur ses épaules. C'était comme une hostilité dissoute, des chuintements sur ses pas. Etaient-ils donc tous au courant de sa dernière… dispute, avec Hao ? Cet ostracisme soudain la rendait mal à l'aise. C'était donc sérieux, comme Rackist l'avait sous-entendu… Allez. Elle était plus forte que ça. Bombant le torse et plaquant son regard sur l'horizon, l'albinos reprit son chemin.

Arrivée au niveau de la table commune – déserte elle aussi – l'albinos prit machinalement un bol, se servit dans les restes du repas – froids – et s'assit en bout de table. Une partie de la vaisselle avait été faite, une partie seulement et en effet, c'était dans ses quelques corvées de la journée. Oui, donc l'ostracisme avait ses limites, quand même. Elle était sur la sellette, mais personne ne se dévouerait pour faire son travail à sa place.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre une première bouchée peu appétissante, sa serviette s'envola avec la brise, pour retomber au sol quelques mètres plus loin. L'albinos se leva nerveusement pour récupérer l'objet fuyard. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua une forme sombre. Turbein… Leurs regards se croisèrent. Lui ne l'ignorerait pas, si ? Contrairement aux autres adultes du camp, il avait toujours été gentil…

« Allez, on y va, Mo, » fit Peyote à côté du jeune homme en posant sa main gantée sur son épaule. Turbein cilla, puis détourna la tête, et en quelques secondes ils avaient de nouveau disparu entre les tentes, laissant Jeanne seule et glacée.

Son repas fut court après ça, le goût étant peu fameux et son humeur encore pire. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, la jeune fille se mit au travail, passant à l'eau froide plats et couverts. Contre ses plus grands vœux, elle se sentait affectée par le silence, la solitude, les regards pas si discrets qu'elle sentait de l'autre côté des tentes. Ses gestes se raidissaient, ses yeux la piquaient. Quoi alors, ils ne pouvaient pas venir l'insulter en face ? Il fallait qu'elle reste calme. Surtout, rester calme…

« Hey. »

Jeanne sursauta presque. Les sourcils froncés, la jeune fille leva la tête, sentant une bouffée de fraîcheur emplir son estomac. Mathilda était devant elle, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Jeanne se redressa. « H-hey. »

Sourire pâle. « Tu vas bien ? Tu tremblais… »

Jeanne haussa les épaules, rabaissant les yeux sur ses mains trempées. « Tout le monde m'ignore… C'est un peu violent, pour être honnête. J'ai eu raison de me dresser contre Hao, de refuser de lui obéir, et eux ils sont juste... je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent être aussi froids et ignobles avec moi. Ils sont d'accord avec ce qu'il a fait ? »

Mathilda acquiesça, visiblement pas très à l'aise. Ses yeux ne se posaient pas sur Jeanne, elle se balançait sur une jambe, puis l'autre… « Bah les… Les adultes, Boris et compagnie… eux je crois que ils sont… Je dirai pas contents, quand même pas, mais ils s'en fichent un peu de nous. Et te voir te prendre cette gifle après t'être pavanée si longtemps, ça les amuse… »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils, mais ne l'interrompit pas. Elle s'en fichait bien, des 'adultes'. Ils ne valaient pas mieux que le bout de ses chaussures, d'abord, et si eux s'écrasaient devant Hao, elle n'avait pas à faire pareil. « Pour nous autres… Bah tu sais, Jeanne… Comme Kanna, Mari et moi, les autres n'étaient pas vraiment des... winners, on va dire. Blocken était très malade, Peyote buvait, Ashi était maudit par son village, Moh a failli se faire tuer... Hao-sama nous a sauvés. Sans lui, nous serions morts, tous. »

L'albinos ne la suivait pas et se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard vide. Elle le savait, oui, vaguement. Enfin, elle connaissait le passé des Hana, et elle se doutait bien qu'il fallait être plutôt perdu pour suivre un psychopathe comme Hao. Mais pourquoi la détesteraient-ils pour ça ? Elle n'en était pas responsable. Et puis au fond, elle avait le même passé… Rien que d'y penser, elle frissonnait. Les rues désertes, le froid mordant au dehors et la faim labourant au-dedans… Sans Marco… Jeanne secoua la tête, écouta la suite.

« Ta façon d'être... Tout le monde ne la comprend pas. Tu donnes l'impression d'une enfant pourrie gâtée, tu nous jette à la figure notre statut de perdants. Comme si tu étais mieux que nous… » Mathilda avait l'air de plus en plus gênée alors qu'elle parlait. Probablement parce que, bien qu'elle ressente ces sentiments, elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Jeanne… c'était son amie, après tout. En quelque sorte.

Jeanne cilla. Elle… donnait cette impression-là ? Elle avait beau se repasser leur 'vie en commun' dans sa tête, elle ne voyait pas… Mais même si elle ne voyait pas, Mathilda ne lui raconterait pas ça de cette façon si elle ne le ressentait pas. Peut-être même que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire, mais elle n'osait pas… L'idée lui brisait le cœur. « Vous me détestez tous autant? »

Mathilda soupira. Faisant le tour du baquet de nettoyage, elle attrapa Jeanne par la main, et l'amena vers la table pour l'y assoir. « Cela dépend des gens. Opacho t'adore. Marion et moi, on sait bien qui tu es, on sait pourquoi tu es comme ça. Kanna te trouve un peu pathétique - mais c'est parce que tu es une enfant, encore - et inoffensive, supportable, plus que tous les autres. Ce qui de sa part est un compliment. Après tu as les Boz, Peyote et Moh - eux t'aiment bien, vraiment même, mais Hao vient avant, de toute façon. Ash, c'est compliqué, c'est juste Ash... Boris, Zang-Ching et Yamada s'en fichent, mais tu le savais déjà. »

Jeanne encaissa. Bon… Alors si elle avait fait ça, elle devait trouver un moyen de changer. Euh… « Comment je pourrais… m'améliorer ?  
>- Bah… » Mathilda haussa les épaules. « Vas les voir, suis les sessions d'apprentissage de langue, fais-leur sentir que, même si t'es plus forte que nous, on est pas juste la boue sur tes chaussures. Arrête de parler au-dessus de tout le monde juste pour t'opposer à Hao-sama…<br>- Oui mais, » s'interposa Jeanne, déchirée entre l'impression d'avoir vraiment été affreuse et le sentiment d'avoir quand même raison sur un point, « je ne suis pas pour Hao. Je ne l'ai jamais été, je veux pas l'être. »

Mathilda acquiesça. « Je sais… Mais… T'as pas à nous rabaisser parce que nous, on l'est, tu vois ? »

L'albinos se mordit la lèvre. « D-désolée…. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je faisais ça… » Soupir. « Mais quand même, cette fille… Je ne comprends pas que ça ne choque personne. Lyanne avait l'âge de Kanna ! Mathilda, imagine, elle avait rien fait de mal, elle était souriante et gentille et il l'a… J'arrive pas, » fit Jeanne, misérable. « C'est odieux, ce qu'il lui a fait. Pourquoi personne ne veut l'admettre ? »

Il y eut un silence. La rousse semblait compatir, elle avait pâli un peu en imaginant la scène. Sa sœur Kanna morte…. Elle refusait de penser à une telle éventualité, et surtout de la main de leur maître. Mais pour autant… elle détourna la tête, regarda dans le vide. « … Hao-sama doit avoir ses raisons… »

Jeanne lui envoya un regard outré, et elle vit bien que la rousse sentait la faiblesse de cet argument. Mais dans les yeux violets, elle pouvait lire autre chose. Mathilda n'avait pas vraiment le choix, au fond. Se rebeller, c'était tourner le dos à sa famille, à ses sœurs, à celui qui les avait sauvés tous. Sauvés… comme Marco l'avait sauvée elle. Si Marco avait fait quelque chose de ce genre… qu'est ce qu'elle aurait fait ? Pas qu'elle croie le blond capable d'un tel crime. Non, il était gentil et juste… mais s'il….

Elle ne savait pas. Et du coup… Du coup, elle pouvait comprendre Mathilda, cette excuse faiblarde, cette fuite.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur leurs mains enlacées. Elle ne voulait pas pardonner. Jamais. Pas tant que Lyanne ne respirerait pas de nouveau. Mais… il fallait attendre. Garder ce sentiment de colère, l'enfermer dans une petite bouteille opaque, et l'enterrer au fond de son être en attendant une heure plus propice. Et en attendant, il fallait qu'elle grandisse et qu'elle devienne plus forte. Que cette bouteille de verre ne soit pas enterrée à jamais…

« Mathi... » Elle leva les yeux, une nouvelle détermination brillant au fond de ses prunelles écarlates. Envie de bondir soudain.

« Oui? » La roussette lui sourit comme elle pouvait, serrant les mains pâles de l'albinos dans les siennes. L'albinos lui renvoya un sourire étrange. « L-le shamanisme des sorcières, il est différent, hein? Quand toi et les autres vous vous battez, vous ne vous présentez pas comme des Shamanes… »

Mathilda cligna des yeux, surprise par le changement de sujet. Elle finit cependant par acquiescer. « Ouais. C'est pas vraiment les mêmes utilisations, ou les mêmes modes d'attaques… C'est plus sournois ou… comme dans les films, tu sais, avec les gens qui manipulent ton sang, qui font des potions… »

Jeanne acquiesça, pensive. Puis, se levant : « Dis, Mathi... Tu veux bien m'apprendre les chemins de ta sorcellerie? »

Ladite Mathi sourit et se redressa elle aussi. « Bien sûr. » Gardant une main serrée dans sa pogne, la rousse se retourna, l'entraînant vers la forêt. « Viens voir, ça va être drôle. »

* * *

><p>L'albinos retira ses chaussures ternies, ses longues chaussettes, sa jupe, sa chemise. Enfin il n'y eut plus que son collier métallique, qu'elle hésita à enlever, puis défit avec déférence. Tout l'attendrait là, plié au carré, protégé par Shamash. Puis elle courut à l'eau, c'était froid, pas le temps de frissonner, elle s'immergea jusqu'aux oreilles.<p>

C'était la première fois qu'elle se baignait à la rivière, contrairement aux autres. D'habitude, Jeanne tenait à faire sa toilette dans sa tente (vide, bien entendu, et avec trois ou quatre meubles devant la porte si besoin), dans un baquet rempli d'eau par les talents téléporteurs de Shamash. Les blagues d'Hao sur sa pudeur stupide et infantile ne la dérangeaient plus, et puis comme ça elle n'attraperait pas froid comme une idiote. Mais aujourd'hui… Uh, c'était différent, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi.

Durant toute la journée, et sans interruptions, l'albinos s'était entraînée à maîtriser les savoirs de Mathilda. C'était… spécial, tout du moins. Cet éloignement temporaire avait eu l'avantage de refroidir ses sentiments échauffés, et, elle l'espérait, ceux du groupe à son égard; et puis honnêtement, Mathilda avait eu raison : c'était très drôle. La petite rousse lui avait appris les rudiments du vol sur balai (bien que, sans esprit similaire, Jeanne ne puisse pas le reproduire à l'extérieur de cet espace d'entraînement; mais cela avait peu d'importance), puis quelques recettes de potion permettant de contenir du furyoku, de le faire exploser, de drainer celui d'un autre (pas que Jeanne, piètre cuisinière, ait pu les répéter sans son amie non plus)… Mais surtout, ç'avait été des histoires, des blagues, des courses poursuites folles dans la petite forêt.

Du coup, Jeanne était épuisée; chacun de ses membres lui faisaient mal, elle avait des courbatures dans des muscles dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Par ailleurs, des centaines de petits cailloux, brindilles, épines s'étaient accrochés à ses vêtements, certains carrément fichés dans sa peau. Heureusement, l'eau vive de la rivière les décrochait sans mal de ses doigts glacés, la laissant de nouveau rose et nettoyant les quelques écorchures qu'elle ferait soigner ensuite.

« J-jeanne ? »

Surprise, l'albinos sursauta avant de se retourner, plaquant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle s'était crue seule ! Mais en face d'elle, la bouille adorable d'une Marion frissonnante la dévisageait, neutre comme toujours. Sans ses rubans, la masse blonde de sa chevelure l'enveloppait elle aussi comme une couverture emmêlée qui semblait lui causer du souci. « Marion a des noeuds... »

Clignement d'yeux. Ah, apparemment elle avait du mal à se laver les cheveux dans cette rivière un peu plus vive que prévu… « Qui te coiffe, d'habitude ?  
>- Kanna-nee… Mais elle est en retard, » expliqua Marion d'un air de chaton perdu. Comment résister à ça ? L'albinos la suivit, rose de gêne, jusqu'à un endroit où elles pouvaient s'assoir. Uh… Et Marion n'avait pas l'air embarrassée d'être toute nue devant quelqu'un… Comme si, parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance, il n'y avait pas de honte à… euh… Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui la dérangeait. Mais quelque chose la dérangeait.<p>

Un temps.

« Jeanne fait du bien, » commenta son amie en ronronnant doucement sous le toucher de l'albinos. Jeanne sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un doux sourire alors qu'elle finissait. « Je te les natte et je te les accroche, que ça se remmêle pas, » murmura-t-elle gentiment à la blonde en s'occupant délicatement de ces tâches. Ainsi elle pourrait profiter d'un bain un peu plus long, si elle voulait.

Ayant fini, Jeanne s'étira, cherchant à détendre ses membres gourds. C'était froid, quand même. Ah la la… Vaguement fatiguée, elle tourna sur elle-même.

Au loin, elle vit une crinière de flammes. C'était Mathilda, debout dans la rivière, bien trop loin pour que Jeanne puisse distinguer plus qu'une tache de couleur. Elle se nettoyait là-bas, l'air portait une chanson vulgaire que les Boz lui avaient certainement enseignée. Jeanne fit un mouvement pour l'appeler. « Laisse Mattie, » fit Marion à voix basse, sa main soudain sur l'épaule de l'albinos.

« Elle aime pas prendre son bain avec nous, » fut la seule explication que Jeanne obtint. Un instant, elle songea à discuter. Mathilda était son "amie," autant qu'elle pouvait en avoir ici, et tant qu'à prendre son bain avec des gens, autant avoir la rousse avec elle...

Mais Marion savait mieux. Marion savait mieux ce qui dérangeait sa sœur, la connaissait depuis plus longtemps, n'avait jamais tort quand elle utilisait _cette_ voix. Alors Jeanne acquiesça, et eut la surprise de voir Marion passer dans son dos. « Jeanne a fait les cheveux de Mari, a Mari de faire les cheveux de Jeanne, » entendit-elle, et les doigts de la blonde s'enfoncèrent dans les lourdes mèches d'argent, afin de les charger de savon brillant. Jeanne rosit doucement, plongeant ses yeux dans l'étendue grisâtre de l'eau, lui confiant sa gêne. Marion, elle, ne semblait jamais mal à l'aise. Avec une patience infinie, la blonde dénouait les mèches, les faisait reluire et les rinçait sans hâte.

Du coin de l'oeil, l'albinos vit Kanna arriver, fière et droite dans son simple appareil, les cheveux battus par le vent. Dis donc, il y avait foule aujourd'hui. Heureusement, elle semblait avoir oublié comment rougir, et se contenta de plonger quand Marion lui ordonna, fermant les yeux pour n'être plus qu'un corps aveugle dans l'eau fraîche.

* * *

><p>Rentrer dans la tente ne fut pas une mince affaire. L'albinos ne revint là qu'à la nuit tombée, une fois qu'elle eut reconduit Mattie et Marion à leur propre tente, une fois que les ricaneurs et les cancaneurs avaient disparu pour de bon eux aussi, et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce comme une voleuse, rasant les murs.<p>

Opachô n'avait pas reparu; son lit était absent lui aussi de la tente. Si l'albinos s'était détendue un peu durant l'après-midi, ses nerfs s'étaient retendus aussi sec en revenant dans cette petite prison sombre. Sans tarder, la jeune fille se mit derrière son paravent et passa son pyjama, plongeant dans son lit en espérant ne pas avoir à faire face à Hao ce soir-là. En y réfléchissant, il pouvait très bien vouloir la tuer là maintenant ! Son ventre se noua. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris, mais vu ce qu'il avait fait à cette pauvre fille…

Soupirant, elle se retourna, un bras sous la tête. Ses yeux se perdirent dans l'ombre du plafond alors qu'elle revoyait les événements des derniers jours. Elle refusait toujours, malgré Rackist, malgré Mathilda, de concéder qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. Sâti n'était pas son problème à elle. Et puis, elle n'était pas pour Hao au départ, elle avait le droit d'aider ses ennemis. Et puis quand bien même elle n'aurait pas le droit, ça ne valait pas la vie d'une fillette…

Ce fut alors qu'elle prit conscience d'une présence à son côté. Hao était assis là, le fessier sur la tête de lit, un ricanement sauvage aux lèvres. Evidemment. Ça n'aurait pas été drôle, sinon.

Elle ne le regarda pas tout de suite, absorbée dans sa contemplation. Hao, de même, ne disait rien, l'observant depuis son siège comme un chat guettant la proie. Puis enfin, elle concéda, d'une voix terne, sans daigner bouger ni même le regarder : « J'ai compris. »

Un temps, il semblait surpris. Ricanement. « Mon petit caillou préféré a compris quelque chose ? Je me demande bien quoi. »

Ne pas réagir à ses piques. Il n'avait que ça pour lui, alors qu'elle avait la raison, et la morale, et tout le reste. Grande inspiration, elle tenta : « Vous avez tué Lyanne pour me punir d'avoir libéré Sâti de toute obligation, c'est ça? »

Un temps, il regardait ses ongles, son visage tordu en un sourire mauvais. Un vrai diable, comme dans les enluminures des livres de son enfance. Elle avait envie de le frapper.

« Qu'en penses-tu? »

Jeanne prit son temps pour répondre, mesurant chacune de ses paroles. Il ne fallait pas se tromper, ni faire de bêtise. Elle était étalée sur des œufs, et en casser, même un seul, pouvait la condamner, elle le savait bien. « Je pense que vous n'attachez aucune importance à sa survie. Ce qui me dérange. Mais le fait qu'elle soit vivante ou morte n'est pas définitif - son sort dépend de la volonté du vainqueur.  
>- Tu as parlé avec ton père, c'est bien. »<p>

L'albinos, prise de court, réagit au quart de tour, se redressant sur son séant pour faire face. « Ce n'est pas -  
>- Mathilda t'a bien dit d'apprendre à écouter les autres, non? Je dis que c'est ton père. Réfléchis à ce que je veux dire. »<p>

Elle serra les dents. La jeune fille n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait dire. Aucune envie de considérer le traître de la façon que le mot sous-entendait. Mais elle garda ses critiques pour elle, ce qui le fit sourire. Ce sourire, elle remarqua, était plein de dents. Illuminé seulement par leurs énergies respectives, le brun avait l'air d'un prédateur en chasse… Uh. Mauvaise image.

Un temps.

« Si vous l'avez tuée pour me punir, ou si vous l'avez tuée à ma place ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, si sans moi elle serait en vie - et si vous finissez par me tuer, vous la ressusciterez? »

Il semblait surpris. La couvant des yeux, il se pencha un peu plus, comme pour découvrir quelque chose de caché dans ses iris sanguines. Son souffle chaud se répandit sur le visage frais de Jeanne. Lorsqu'il parla enfin, ce fut d'un ton froid, et accusateur. « Tu parles encore beaucoup trop, tu es fatigante. Comme ton Marco - non, pour imiter ton cher Marco, tu transformes ton esprit en caillou, tu fonces droit devant en refusant de regarder, de réfléchir, de calculer. Si on te jette dans la bonne direction, tout va bien. Mais toute seule, tu accumules les erreurs. Je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Dans cette optique, tu es encore moins utile que les plus faibles, parce que eux suivent les ordres, et pas toi. Tu es un risque. »

L'albinos encaissa ce monologue, gardant son trouble caché derrière ses dents serrées. Il pouvait la rabaisser autant qu'il voulait; elle serait la plus maline, à la fin. « Mais suis-je un risque suffisamment important pour que vous deviez m'éliminer?  
>- Non, pas pour l'instant. » Sa voix s'était faite rieuse, il souriait de nouveau, assuré et arrogant. « Mais viendra un jour où je devrai t'écarter du jeu.<br>- Je n'aurai qu'à trouver un moyen de survivre à ce jour, alors. »

Sourire indulgent, il posa une main sur la joue de la jeune fille. Si petite, qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa détermination. Il était si près… elle ne put s'empêcher de rosir. Zut, il n'y avait aucune raison. « Ce sera intéressant. »

Elle ne se laissa pas démonter, revenant au sujet principal comme un chien vers son os: « Très. Et pour Lyanne? » Sa voix n'autorisait aucune excuse, aucun compromis. Elle voulait aider cette fille, la sauver, lui rendre la vie qu'il n'avait pas le droit de prendre. Elle y parviendrait, bien malgré lui.

Il laissa passer un silence, la jaugeant du regard. L'albinos leva le menton, le défiant. Il soupira, se releva quelque peu. Ses yeux l'avaient quittée, et elle craint qu'il ne partit sans répondre. « Ne prends pas tes décisions à la légère. Quand il s'agit de participants ou de shamans venant de l'extérieur, tu me consultes. Sois sage et suis mes ordres directs, et cette fille aura la vie sauve, plus tard. »

Jeanne cligna des yeux. Hao s'était redressé complètement, lui permettant de se détendre un peu. Soudain, sans prévenir, il se pencha de nouveau vers elle, et embrassa son front. Jeanne sursauta, mais il était déjà redressé, et elle l'entendit aller s'allonger sur son lit. « Dors, Jeanne. Je vais partir pour régler quelques affaires, deux trois jours tout au plus. Entraîne-toi bien avec Mattie pendant ce temps. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, insatisfaite. Un temps. « Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous l'avez tuée. Ce n'était qu'une enfant. »

Ricanement dans le noir. « Et toi, n'es-tu pas une enfant? Tu n'as rien compris. »

Jeanne ne comprenait, en effet, rien. Frustration. Et le silence s'installa.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rain <strong>: Un court chapitre, mais bon, il devrait y avoir moins d'attente pour les suivants *contente*

**Hao :** J'aurais dû la tuer, pourquoi je l'ai pas tuée ?

**Jeanne :** De qui tu parles, de moi dans le chapitre, ou de Rain pour l'avoir écrit ?

**Hao :** Vous deux ! Grr.

**Rain :** Ah, c'est méchant…


	14. Mise en échec!

**Chapitre XIII : Mise en échec!  
>Auteur :<strong>Rain**  
><strong>**Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à Takei, Hiroyuki de son prénom. Je ne fais que jouer avec ses pitchou personnages *regard de chiot* je veux Hao n'et Jeanne n'et les autres…

* * *

><p>Il était tôt. Suffisamment tôt pour qu'en entrouvrant la porte de la tente, Hao ne laisse entrer qu'une vague bande grisâtre comme toute lumière. Le brun la referma bien vite derrière lui, replongeant l'endroit dans la moite pénombre tant appréciée par sa camarade de chambrée.<p>

Ladite camarade, de toute façon, était trop profondément engoncée dans les bras duveteux de Morphée pour protester. Le nez dans l'oreiller (à demi asphyxiée, sans doute), l'albinos rêvait d'autres lieux et d'autres temps. Sûrement le contrecoup du stress de l'avant-veille, du moins c'était l'excuse qu'elle aurait employé... Ou peut-être pas; après tout, elle n'aurait pas l'humilité d'avouer avoir eu peur. S'être éloigné le jour d'avant avait été la seule gentillesse d'Hao; maintenant, elle avait intérêt à filer droit. La voyant ainsi inconsciente, il eut un roulement d'yeux avant de sourire. Ce sourire, plein de dents, présageait de la suite; ayant décidé de la réveiller, Hao conjura un bon litre d'eau au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille. Puis il le lâcha.

« Allez, marmotte, » souffla-t-il avec entrain, « debout! »

L'eau glacée heurta les draps avec un bruit sec, s'infiltrant immédiatement dans le cou, les cheveux, le dos de Jeanne. Elle hurla, se jeta en arrière et tomba derrière son lit, se cognant la tête dans un montant de la tente. Le tissu trempé de sa chemise lui collait à la peau, l'empêchait de se mouvoir correctement. Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main - son oreiller, mouillé lui aussi, à la tête du brun. « N-non mais vous avez pas honte! Espèce de - de - vous avez pas mieux à faire? Mufle !  
>- Ne jure pas, c'est vilain, » fit Hao en interceptant l'oreiller. « Je t'ai prévenue qu'il fallait te réveiller tôt aujourd'hui, tu ne m'as pas écoutée, tant pis pour toi.<br>- M-mais... »

Il eut un soupir moqueur. « Je t'ai économisé un bain, voilà tout. Je me retourne, habille-toi. »

L'albinos fronça le nez et attrapa ses quelques affaires, allant se planquer derrière le petit paravent qu'elle avait fini par obtenir. Retirer les atours trempés était en effet quelque peu complexe, malgré la nonchalance d'Hao, ils se collaient à sa peau et la laissaient frissonnante et crispée alors qu'elle attrapait à tâtons une serviette pour se sécher un peu. Ne pas réagir, ne pas réagir, elle avait décidé de ne pas lui donner de nouvelle cause de colère. Mais elle était quand même perplexe et embête.

« P-pourquoi vous restez? D'habitude, vous avez au moins la décence de me laisser la tente pour que je m'habille, » protesta-t-elle vaguement.

« Je voulais t'entretenir d'un problème, Maiden, » expliqua-t-il d'un ton tranquille, alors qu'il s'affairait de l'autre côté du paravent. Jeanne comprit de par les bruits qu'il s'affalait sur un lit, et elle pouvait parier qu'il s'agissait du sien. « Tu stagnes, ma belle.  
>- Je 'stagne'? A moins que vous parliez du fait que je stagne dans l'eau croupie que vous m'avez jeté dessus, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, » grogna l'albinos en mettant ses bas et sa grande jupe-culotte.<br>« Je ne parlais pas au sens littéral, » souffla-t-il sur un ton doucereux. « Mais au sens figuré. Ton furyoku ne grimpe plus tellement, ces temps-ci. Tu restes autour des 435 000 points, sans vraiment faire de progrès. Ça m'inquiète. »  
>L'albinos fronça les sourcils, s'arrêtant de boutonner sa grande chemise pour le fixer à travers le paravent. « Je continue d'avoir le plus grand furyoku du groupe, vous le savez, hein. »<p>

Il rit. « Oui. Même Rackist n'en est qu'à 260 000. Tu es encore en sécurité à ce niveau-là, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
>- Alors de quoi vous parlez?<br>- Moi? De rien, de rien... Mais tu connais mon numéro, n'est-ce pas. Tu en es encore bien loin, malgré ton entraînement de jeune sainte et mon entrainement de petite sauvageonne - ne m'interromps pas - et je pense qu'il faut agir, sinon je vais me débrouiller pour que Rackist te rattrape et te double. Ca ne te plairait pas, n'est-ce pas? »

Pendant tout ce discours, l'albinos n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Grimpant sur un tabouret placé là pour qu'elle puisse passer bas et chaussures en paix, elle appuya la tête sur le haut du paravent, et fixa Hao. « Dites ce que vous voulez dire, qu'on en finisse. »

Il éclata de rire à sa vue. Elle, glacée et digne, attendit.

« Décidément, tu as perdu ton humour... Tu veux savoir ce que je pense? Bien. Je pense que tes médiums ne sont pas assez personnalisés. Oh, bien sûr, ton petit collier te tient très à cœur, mais les sentiments qui t'accrochent à lui sont entièrement dans le passé. Il te tire en arrière et pas en avant, il te rappelle une période au lieu de te rappeler pourquoi tu te bats. Or c'est ça qui te bloque, tu vis au jour le jour et pas en prévision du tournoi. »

Elle cilla. Sans vraiment savoir s'il cherchait juste à blesser ou si, comme parfois (rarement, se précisa-t-elle mentalement), il voulait vraiment lui faire passer un message. « Je vous ai dit que je me conformerais à vos exigences de l'autre fois, » rappela-t-elle, « pas plus. Qu'est ce que vous voulez, encore? »

Sourire innocent. « Mais si je 'veux' des choses, comme tu dis, c'est pour ton bien. Je ne te demande pas la lune, non plus, quoique tu serais capable de me l'apporter, si j'y mettais le prix... Enfin. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu trouves un nouveau médium. Peut-être une bague ou un bracelet, si tu aimes les bijoux. Pas trop difficile à faire et efficace. Mais trouve-toi quelque chose qui t'inspire, hm? »

Son regard arrogant. Ses manières désinvoltes. Elle ne se laisserait pas avoir, ne retomberait pas dans cette routine quasiment neutre et... non, définitivement pas affectueuse mais elle ne trouvait pas le bon mot. « Et même si j'en voulais un… je trouverais ça où...? Les forgerons, ça court plus les rues de nos jours. »

Haussement d'épaules. « Oh, ce n'est pas un problème. Tu peux aller voir Peyote pour ça, » lui jeta-il négligemment en se penchant pour récupérer ses gants. « Il va t'aider à te débrouiller avec le métal, il est justement en train de se préparer de nouvelles poupées. » Puis Hao sortit, sans plus prêter attention à elle. Cette façon qu'il avait, de se comporter comme s'il n'avait pas failli la tuer deux jours auparavant! Jeanne se sentait à nouveau comme les pieds au-dessus du vide, se balançant dans le vent, prête à tomber. Il n'avait pas fini de lui faire payer, elle le sentait. Et c'était quoi, cette nouvelle lubie? Un nouveau médium? Il n'allait pas lui demander de changer d'esprit et de tenue, aussi?

« J'en veux pas, de votre nouveau médium, » grogna-t-elle à voix haute. Cela lui fit du bien.

L'estomac dans les chaussettes, l'albinos jeta rageusement ses vêtements mouillés dans le panier à linge sale et finit, bien contre son gré, par le suivre.

* * *

><p>D'habitude, Jeanne n'aimait pas les 'corvées'. D'abord, y'en avait jamais eu chez Marco et Rackist, on ne laissait pas des enfants faire du travail d'adulte! Puis bon, laver le linge sale des uns et des autres, ce n'était pas tellement son truc.<p>

En même temps, ce matin-là, elle n'aurait pas détesté une réalité où la corvée de lessive dure toujours, surtout avec Mathilda à côté pour discuter. Rien que l'idée d'aller parler à Peyote, de lui demander ce qu'elle devait demander, des papillons (et pas des papillons bienfaisants) se mettaient à voler dans son ventre, en se heurtant à toutes les parois au passage. Elle ne le connaissait pas bien, d'une; de deux, il faisait un peu peur, toujours à crier en espagnol et à fumer des trucs pas nets; et puis enfin, les explications de Mathilda lui laissaient envisager un homme hostile et moqueur. Que des choses qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Voilà où Hao voulait en venir, le gougnafier! Il voulait l'humilier, en montrant à quel point le reste du groupe la détestait. A quel point elle même était incompétente, incapable d'adresser la parole à un adulte. A quel point, surtout, elle avait été arrogante, au point qu'elle ne connaissait même pas bien les gens avec qui elle vivait!

Intimidée, l'albinos avait donc retardé au maximum son départ du coin lessive, et depuis, si elle était arrivée près de l'endroit où Peyote, effectivement, créait de nouvelles poupées, elle n'osait pas quitter sa cachette derrière la tente. Il semblait occupé... Il ne verrait sûrement pas son apparition d'un bon œil. Puis, elle n'avait pas envie d'un nouveau médium, elle. Son collier lui allait très bien. Et le lâcher… Elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir faire un Over-Soul avec autre chose. Une attaque, quelque chose de temporaire, d'accord. Mais un Over-Soul… Uh, visiblement, elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Peut-être devrait-elle repartir dans l'autre se-

« Fillette. »

Une poupée venait d'apparaître derrière elle, lui coupant la retraite. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'y regarder à deux fois pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un des Over-Soul de Peyote. Jeanne avala sa salive, s'avança vers le feu. Peyote leva la tête de son travail.

« Pourquoi tu es là, fillette? Je ne te fais pas pitié, moi loyal serviteur d'Hao? »

Un peu d'humour dur dans la voix de cet inconnu qu'elle côtoyait depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Cela ne la mit pas tellement à l'aise. Mathilda avait raison, elle avait vraiment dû être affreuse!

Il la regardait toujours, et il semblait attendre une réponse. Zut, il fallait répondre. L'albinos se tordit les mains, finit par se forcer à élaborer une phrase. « Hao m'a dit de me forger un nouveau médium, » dit-elle, mal assurée, « et de vous demander de m'aider, puisque j'utilise le fer et vous aussi... »

Il la contempla un moment. Dans les airs, le métal brûlant se tordait lentement, dessinant un squelette vague. Auprès de Peyote, deux autres squelettes terminés patientaient, pendant qu'un troisième séchait, déjà recouvert de glaise.

« Tu sais comment je les fabrique, fillette? »

Sursaut. « Euh, non. »

Il émit un bruit moqueur. « Bon, alors il va falloir que je t'explique, hm? Assieds-toi. »

L'albinos ne moufta pas. Le ton était... différent de celui d'Hao. L'homme en face d'elle voulait partager quelque chose avec elle, lui communiquer quelque chose de lui. Qu'il le fasse parce qu'il le désirait sincèrement ou parce qu'il s'ennuyait, elle ne s'en inquiéta pas, et s'assit, obéissante, sur un tabouret vacant.

Le Mexicain conjura une de ses poupées finies, qui se mit à marcher vers elle. « Observe-la bien. Ceci est une poupée calavera. A Halloween, si on a le temps, j'en ferai en sucre pour les petites... Mais pour me battre, j'utilise une version en glaise, c'est moins... fragile, tu imagines bien.

- C'est caravela, c'est ça?

- Non, fillette, j'ai dit calavera.

- Désolée. »

Avec un soupir faussement fâché, Peyote se leva, et lui montra ses pots, avec l'argile, le fer et la peinture. « Voilà tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour les faire. Traditionnellement, tu façonne les squelettes et le crâne à la glaise, tu laisses sécher, tu peins en argenté ou en blanc. Puis moi, je fais les détails avec du noir. »

Jeanne cligna des yeux. « D'accord... Et comme vous vous en servez pour vous battre, vous mettez un squelette de métal en dessous pour les renforcer, c'est ça?  
>- Eres correcto, » s'exclama-t-il avec entrain. Il semblait content tout d'un coup. Se rasseyant, il l'observa de son petit œil critique, puis finit par demander: « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, alors? »<p>

L'albinos cligna des yeux. Il voulait bien l'aider! Première étape passée, Hao pouvait aller se faire cuire un œuf! Elle lui montrerait, à ce gougnafier, qui elle était, elle. Ah, il fallait répondre! Ce qu'elle voulait faire? Avant qu'elle ne prenne le temps de réfléchir - son esprit s'inquiétait du temps qu'elle prenait - sa bouche s'était rouverte: « Hao parlait d'un bijou, une bague, un bracelet...  
>- C'est ça que tu veux faire? »<p>

Jeanne mit un moment à répondre, elle n'était pas tellement à l'aise. Et le regard perçant de Peyote, derrière ses lunettes, ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Puis, reprenant courage, « ... Non... Je ne crois pas. J'aurais trop l'impression que c'est une chaîne que je forge, quelque chose qui m'emprisonne.  
>- Je comprends que cela te dérange, » fit Peyote avec un sourire pâle derrière son masque. Toute expression était masquée par ce tissu qui lui barrait le visage. Elle savait pourtant qu'il souriait, elle le voyait dans le pli rieur que prenaient ses yeux. Elle eut un sourire faible, se gratta le bras. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire à la place... Elle ne connaissait pas bien les possibilités du métal. Un comble, pour son médium...<p>

« Que dirais-tu d'un ou de plusieurs anneaux? Tu pourrais les glisser n'importe où, dans tes poches, sur un collier, sur une ceinture... Très facile à faire, tu pourrais les graver à ton idée... »

Elle releva les yeux, surprise, et réfléchit un instant. Oui, de simples anneaux, cela sonnait bien. D'abord, elle pourrait en jeter sur le sol, pour créer des Over-Soul à distance. Et puis aussi, autant de petits anneaux signifiait autant de possibilités, et elle ne se sentirait pas... attachée, comme avec un bracelet ou un collier. (Sa réflexion sur ce point, l'on peut noter, ne considérait pas le collier des X-Laws précieusement passé autour de son cou; cela pour la raison obscure et floue que Marco, c'était Marco, et qu'elle avait _accepté _ce collier, qu'il lui rappelait sa maison. Un nouveau collier, même forgé par elle, ce serait comme un remplacement de cet objet originel, et elle ne le voulait pas.)

Alors elle acquiesça. D'abord, elle n'était pas obligée de l'utiliser comme médium. Du moment que ça suffisait à Hao… Peyote eut un rire bref. Prenant un morceau de métal, il le fit fondre rapidement, avant de soudain le saisir avec son énergie. La télékinésie n'était pas un art très difficile à maîtriser, en tant que Shaman. Son furyoku portait pour lui l'objet brûlant en dehors des flammes, et d'une poussée d'énergie, il commença à le modeler, en en faisant d'abord un boudin, dont il ramena les extrémités ensemble. « Voilà, c'est tout simple, essaie, » fit le Mexicain.

Jeanne acquiesça, concentrée, et prit un peu de métal fondu avec son furyoku, avant d'appeler Shamash. L'esprit entra dans le métal, et suivit la volonté de Jeanne afin de le transformer, de le tourner de petite barre en anneau rond, puis de le graver selon sa volonté. Le premier fut raté. Peyote lui dit de ne pas se décourager, de recommencer. Elle s'exécuta. Celui-ci était mieux. « Recommence, » entendit-elle, et elle obéit. Bientôt, elle avait un anneau correct. Il sourit. « A toi d'en faire ce que tu veux, » furent ses seuls mots avant de retourner à ses poupées.

L'albinos le regarda un long moment. Ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle voulait. D'abord, elle n'en voulait pas, de ce nouveau médium. Elle ne voulait pas changer. Elle ne voulait pas devenir autre, devenir la chose d'Hao… Instinctivement, elle baissa les yeux sur le grand X de métal. Et rata son anneau. Uh.

Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision. Elle ne voulait pas devenir l'une des créatures d'Hao… Mais, s'il avait raison ? Si elle était condamnée à stagner, en restant sur ses gardes, en refusant d'avancer…

Jeanne sentit son contrôle du métal en fusion glisser, la forçant à se reconcentrer. Décision. Maintenant.

Elle cilla.

Elle n'avait plus le choix. Après tout, il fallait sauver Lyanne, non ? Et pour ça… elle devait avancer. Ne plus se retourner.

Acquiesçant à elle-même, l'albinos réfléchit à ce qu'elle voulait faire de ses anneaux. Puis elle se mit au travail.

Sur chaque extérieur, les mots « je vais gagner le Shaman Fight et exaucer mon vœu » se mirent à apparaître alors qu'elle continuait de les former. C'était à l'intérieur, discrètement, que les choses se corsaient. Sur le premier, Jeanne n'hésita pas un instant à imprimer, « Marco ». Il y avait toujours un lien, une capsule de sentiments enfouie au plus profond de son cerveau, à l'abri du temps et des attaques. Quand elle gagnerait - quand, et pas si - elle devrait le voir et le confronter. Il était une des raisons qu'elle avait pour devoir gagner. Parce que si elle ne gagnait pas, elle n'aurait pas l'occasion d'en finir avec lui. Désormais, il serait une de ses raisons d'avancer, pas de reculer. Sur le second, elle mit « Hans », pour les mêmes raisons. « Lyanne » suivit. Gagner signifiait la sauver. Puis ce fut « Rackist, » « Marion, » « Mathilda, » « Kanna »... Eux méritaient un anneau pour d'autres raisons, eux étaient plus compliqués. Mais ils restaient des raisons de gagner. Sur le dernier, elle hésita, avant de demander à Shamash d'y graver « Hao ». Lui aussi était une raison de gagner. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser la surpasser et faire de nouvelles Lyanne. Sur l'extérieur, selon la fantaisie de l'esprit et les sentiments que sa shamane lui passait, des décors se gravaient autour des lettres, fleurs, flammes, formes.

Puis la jeune fille eut fini, et jeta un regard vers Peyote. Que devait-elle faire maintenant? Le Mexicain regarda ses ouvrages de loin, sourit, et lui indiqua de relâcher son contrôle sur ces anneaux. Ce qu'elle fit avec confiance, il les attrapa avec son furyoku, et les plongea dans les seaux d'eau froide.

« Ils vont être très bien, » dit-il d'une voix douce. « Ton esprit et toi, vous faites du bon travail. Va aider Mohammed avec le repas, je te les apporterai ce soir. »

Jeanne le remercia d'un mot à voix basse, se relevant sans hâte. Sans hâte, elle secoua ses jupons, cherchant à en désincruster la poussière pâle avant de s'éloigner, Shamash à son côté. Finalement, il pouvait être gentil, Peyote, et pas simplement inquiétant. Elle alla jusqu'à s'autoriser un sourire fier, chantonnant faiblement en se dirigeant vers sa nouvelle (et dernière pour la journée, elle avait compté) corvée.

Une main l'attrapa de nulle part, et la plaqua sur un banc. L'albinos n'eut pas le temps de crier, tout air lui avait été dérobé. Pendant un moment, elle se contenta de fixer son agresseur, trop interloquée pour se plaindre.

« Ashiru? » Quand elle put enfin parler , l'indignation se sentait dans sa voix.

« M-maiden, » fit-il en réponse, avec une certaine panique dans la voix. Il avait les yeux fixés sur le chemin que prendrait le Mexicain, si jamais il venait par là. « Écoute, je t'aime pas, mais je devais te prévenir. Peyote, il est malade. Il est dangereux. Ne t'approche pas.  
>- De quoi parles-tu...? »<p>

Il ne lui en dit pas plus, s'esquivant dans l'ombre en voyant apparaître un des Mariachis du Mexicain. « Un problème, » demanda le fantôme en la découvrant là. Il était grand et large. Ses mains auraient facilement pu éclater le crâne d'un enfant en serrant un peu fort.

« Non, un étourdissement, ça va, » fit l'albinos, perplexe, avant de se relever et de s'éloigner. Que se passait-il encore...?

* * *

><p>Le repas du midi était toujours une heureuse affaire. Turbein et Marion avaient préparé les plats, Zang-Ching et Kanna avaient mis la table. Comme toujours, les gens s'installaient selon une hiérarchie silencieuse, mêlée aux goûts et préférences. Ainsi, à la droite d'Hao assis en tête de table, Opachô était installé, avec Rackist pour l'aider à manger à son côté. En face, les trois sorcières discutaient avec enthousiasme, ignorant Zen à leur côté. Pour empêcher les Boz d'accomplir trop de méfaits durant le repas, Jeanne avait été placée entre eux. Mohammed et Peyote étaient assis côte à côte en face d'eux, et discutaient paisiblement, prenant à partie Bill de temps en temps. Blocken et Zang-Ching, en bout de table, participaient eux aussi au brouhaha ambiant, brouhaha qui, ce jour-là, fut brisé pour longtemps.<p>

« Vous aurez remarqué, » fit Hao de sa voix paresseuse, « que notre groupe ne peut se diviser par trois sans laisser deux Shamans sur le côté. C'est un malheur certain, mais nous devons agir en conséquence. J'ai fini par choisir comment seront réparties les équipes, je pense qu'il est temps de vous les révéler. »

Les derniers chuchotements s'éteignirent, soufflés par les mots du brun. Même Jeanne se força à lever les yeux pour le fixer, refaisant le calcul dans sa tête. Hao, Rackist, elle, ça faisait trois. Mari et Mathilda et Kanna, six, Opachô sept, les Boz neuf, Yamada, Boris, Blocken douze, Bill, Zang-Ching, Turbein, quinze. Ashiru, Peyote. Dix-sept. En effet. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Elle n'y avait pas songé avant...

Hao sourit. "Alors, voyons voir..." D'un doigt, il entoura les trois jeunes filles à sa gauche. "Marion, Mathilda, Kanna, vous serez ensemble, évidemment sous la direction de votre grande sœur. Vous serez inscrites comme l'équipe des Fleurs, les Hanagumi. Vous serez très voyantes; vous servirez de distraction pour nos ennemis. Ce n'est pas une tâche subalterne, prenez-la au sérieux." Elles acquiescèrent sagement, se redressant un peu sous le compliment.

Il continua. « Zen, Ryoû, je vous assigne à l'équipe de Peyote, celle de la Lune. Tsukigumi sera elle aussi une distraction; je veux vous voir, vous entendre partout. » Ryô ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une blague, Zen lui cogna le genou sous la table, heurtant Jeanne au passage. Elle ne dit rien.

« Turbein, Bill et Zang-Ching, en suivant le commandement de Mohammed, vous serez ma carte secrète, l'équipe Tsuchigumi. Faites-vous discrets et suivez mes instructions. » Le groupe acquiesça, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Jeanne cligna des yeux. Ils n'étaient déjà plus que huit...

« Il y aura aussi, sous le nom de Kazegumi, l'équipe de Blocken, qui servira d'arbitre entre Kôji et Boris. Je tiens à ce que vous appreniez à vous supporter, tous les deux; de cette capacité dépendra votre statut dans notre plan d'attaque. »

Cinq. Tout d'un coup un doute la prit, elle pressentit ce qui allait se passer. Ses poings se serrèrent. « Avec moi enfin, » la voix d'Hao se fit douce, si douce, « je vais prendre Opachô, et Rackist, sous le nom de l'étoile, les Hoshigumi. Et c'est tout. »

Le coup fut dur. Ashiru était devenu vert. Jeanne avait pâli, un peu, mais elle ne broncha pas, n'explosa pas. Il y eut un silence. Puis Ashiru osa, faiblement: « E-et nous...? » Jeanne envoya un regard éteint vers lui. Jamais il n'aurait employé ce « nous » auparavant; il ne s'agissait pas d'inquiétude pour elle ou de compassion. Il voulait simplement diluer l'explication, l'accusation qu'Hao allait employer pour lui expliquer. Une étrange vague de compassion amère l'emplit.

« La petite Maiden et toi, Ashiru, » commença Hao, « n'avez pas le niveau nécessaire. Il serait dangereux pour mon ascension au pouvoir de vous prendre avec moi. Vous n'êtes pas faibles, non; mais pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux vous considérer comme dignes de ma confiance. Si vous parvenez à me prouver que je commets une erreur de jugement, en vous prouvant meilleurs que ceux que j'ai déjà classé, je consentirai à réfléchir; sinon, trouvez un compagnon digne de la fête des Étoiles si vous tenez à participer. »

Ashiru aurait pu disparaître tellement sa peau avait pâli. Jeanne le fixait lui désormais, avec une intensité terrible. Elle devait se retenir de hurler. Contrairement au Grec qui se tenait tout au bord des larmes, elle, elle aurait bien fait pleurer Hao si elle l'avait pu. L'humiliation lui roulait dans la bouche comme une mauvaise sauce, lourde et nauséabonde, elle avait quelque peu envie de vomir. Il n'avait donc pas fini de lui faire payer, hein. Envie de hurler, de tout casser. Lui, qui lui ferait payer ses crimes ?

Le silence autour d'eux, de frémissant d'impatience, était devenu lourd et froid.

« Bien, nous en avons terminé, » fit Hao de sa voix la plus mielleuse. Il ne semblait pas en être affecté. « Ashiru, Jeanne, vous vous occuperez de la vaisselle ce soir. Vous autres, venez avec moi, je dois vous parler de certaines choses. »

Le groupe se leva presque d'un seul grand mouvement, abandonnant les deux ostracisés à leur sort. Turbein se contenta de serrer un instant l'épaule d'Ashiru avant de partir, alors que Marion et Mathilda envoyaient un sourire pâle à Jeanne et son camarade d'infortune. Hao les quitta sur un sourire que ni l'un ni l'autre ne vit. Puis lentement, Jeanne se leva, et Ashiru suivit le mouvement alors qu'elle préparait la vaisselle; elle se sentait étrangement lourde, ankylosée, écrasée par la nouvelle. Sans troisième partenaire, ils seraient éliminés, c'était aussi simple que ça. Mais le pire, c'était la façon dont Hao l'avait affiché: en public, sans douceur, les mots prenaient une couleur humiliante, dédaigneuse. Pour elle, c'était la fin de sa 'punition' pour avoir désobéi en face de Sâti. Pour Ashiru, cela devait être pire: c'était un rejet de son affection, un rejet de ses sentiments. Jeanne ne les partageait pas (et ne se doutait pas, peut-être, de leur intensité), mais l'albinos pouvait compatir.

Bientôt, elle était assise devant la table, séchant les affaires qu'Ashiru lui passait et les rangeant dans leur nécessaire. A son côté, le brun frottait les assiettes avec une hargne fragile. Ses mains blêmes étaient rougies par le savon, des perles brillantes roulaient sur ses joues pour tomber dans le baquet. Jeanne pouvait aussi voir ses épaules trembler dans la pénombre du soir. Elle aurait voulu s'approcher, le réconforter, mais elle hésitait, n'osait pas. Enfin, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne lavait plus rien, et qu'il leur restait un certain nombre de plats et de couverts à nettoyer, elle tendit la main, la posa sur l'épaule du Grec. "Ash... »

Violemment, il se dégagea, reculant dans le baquet. L'eau, secouée, déborda et éclaboussa le pantalon du Grec, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Son visage blême était strié de lignes rouges, il était secoué de sanglots. Ses yeux brillaient d'un air dur. Puis il ouvrit la bouche, et ce fut une voix cassée qui en sortit: « C'est de ta faute, tout ça. Ta faute, et la faute de ton stupide père. Si seulement vous n'étiez jamais venus, j'aurais ma place, et Hao-sama... »

Jeanne recula, baissa la tête. Sa gorge se noua. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le prenne pour elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le laisse l'atteindre, il était blessé, il était terrorisé et il déchargeait sa peur sur elle. Il avait besoin de repos... « V-va te coucher, Ashiru, je...  
>- Non. Je vais m'occuper du reste. Je ne veux rien te devoir, » grogna-t-il en la repoussant encore, sans lui laisser de choix. Les joues pâles, l'albinos acquiesça vaguement, et se détourna. Son cœur battait fort à ses oreilles, l'empêchait de réfléchir. Ils allaient vraiment en rester là ? Condamnés à rester en marge du tournoi ? Non... Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.<p>

Puis l'inspiration lui vint, elle tourna sur elle-même. Un espoir fou chantait dans sa voix. « Ashiru ! »  
>Il ne se retourna pas, les épaules rentrées. Elle le sentait près de casser. Pourtant, il parvint à répondre, d'une voix rauque: « Quoi encore ? Va-t-en. Je ne veux pas te voir. »<p>

Elle serra des dents, ignora la remarque et lança son plan en action. « Tu veux qu'Hao gagne, non ? Tu veux qu'il remporte le tournoi ? »

Il sursauta. Elle paria qu'il rougissait. « B-bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?  
>- Rien du tout. Mais pour gagner, il vaut mieux qu'il ait plus d'équipes à sa botte, non ? »<p>

Une seconde. Puis la voix colérique et tremblante, de nouveau. « O-où veux-tu en venir ? On a **pas **d'équipe, tu te souviens ?  
>- Pour l'instant, non. Mais il suffit qu'on trouve quelqu'un ! Il suffit d'une personne et une nouvelle équipe sera prête à soutenir Hao ! »<p>

Il s'était un peu redressé, ne parlait plus. Mais ses mains tremblaient encore. Quand il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, ce ne fut qu'un filet de voix qui parvint aux oreilles de l'albinos : « … On a personne...  
>- On va trouver ! » Elle se rapprocha. D'une poche, elle sortit un mouchoir, qu'elle lui tendit avec un faible sourire. « Sèche tes larmes. On va y arriver, tu vas voir. C'est possible. Et il y a tellement de Shamans non-alignés qui sont puissants ! On va prouver à Hao ce qu'on vaut. Tu veux qu'il te remarque, non ? Qu'il t'apprécie ? Alors il faut que tu lui montre ta valeur. Si ça se trouve, tout ça n'est qu'un test ! Si tu abandonnes maintenant, c'est sûr que tout est fini ! »<p>

Il la regarda un long moment. Renifla. Elle leva le mouchoir un peu plus; il finit par le prendre, et se frotter les joues avec. Pendant un moment, il ne dit rien. Elle ne pouvait plus voir son visage, caché qu'il était par le tissu blanc.

Puis il renifla un peu plus fort, et elle l'entendit. « M-merci. J-je vais finir la vaisselle, maintenant, vas te reposer. Mais merci, J-jeanne. »

Elle cligna des yeux. En elle aussi soudain, les larmes montaient. Elle se mordit la lèvre, acquiesça. « On va y arriver, » promit-elle avant de se détourner. L'albinos rentra dans sa tente, la poitrine gonflée d'émotion. Sans un regard à Hao, ni même à Opachô qui ronflait, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, ferma les yeux, et sauta à pieds joints dans le noir.

Rien n'était perdu.

* * *

><p>Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait, et il pleuvait, et il pleuvait, comme si le jour était si sombre que Dieu ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. L'image, sortie des profondeurs de l'esprit de Jeanne, n'était pas pour la rassurer. D'où pouvait-elle sortir ça?<p>

En tout cas, ça faisait marrer Hao, et elle l'exécuta d'un regard acéré dans le dos, qui se trouvait présentement à cinq centimètres devant son nez.

Autour d'elle, les visages familiers de Marion et Ashiru. Un peu plus loin, les mains et les jambes des adules tout autour d'eux. Ils avançaient en bande, une grosse tache sombre sur le ciment clair de l'aéroport, et Jeanne se demanda si les Paches n'étaient pas un peu angoissés de les voir arriver ainsi. Elle l'aurait été, c'était sûr. L'avantage, tout de même, c'était qu'Hao les maintenait au sec à l'aide d'une immense bulle invisible. Si elle tournait la tête, Jeanne pouvait entrapercevoir, entre la tête d'Ashiru et la hanche de Zang-Ching, l'eau qui tombait en gros paquets le long de la bulle, noyant le pavé.

De devant elle, les cris de joie et d'excitation d'Opachô retentissaient. Posé comme un Pikachu sur l'épaule d'Hao, il avait une très belle vue de l'aéroport, et la partageait avec les autres: avec force détails, il décrivait l'avion Pache (médiocre Over-Soul, mais confortable et grand), les divers bâtiments posés tout autour comme des blocs de lego, le ciel gris sombre et rayé de blanc. C'était assez drôle à écouter, en fait, et l'albinos s'en laissa bercer jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au niveau d'un Pache, visiblement là pour accueillir les arrivants et leur expliquer l'état des choses. Bien vite, le Pache en question - Magna, si Jeanne entendait bien - leur avoua qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts, qu'il faudrait encore attendre un moment avant de monter. Puis, montrant les bâtiments autour d'eux, il leur proposa d'attendre à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux.

A leur gauche, un grand hall ouvert leur tendait les murs. Le choix d'Hao s'arrêta sur celui-là, qui était le plus proche (Jeanne soupçonnait fortement sa paresse inadmissible comme moteur de cette décision), et ils se dirigèrent dans sa direction. Quelques tables de piquenique semblaient avoir été disposées pour des équipes shamaniques qui attendraient l'avion. Jeanne espéra pour eux qu'ils avaient un autre endroit, parce que personne n'ayant deux sous de jugeote de s'approcherait du groupe d'Hao... et les infortunés téméraires n'en ressortiraient pas vivants. Enfin. Pour le moment, étant privilégiée, cela la regardait peu. Bientôt, ils arrivaient sous l'auvent, et la bulle d'Hao s'évanouit. Les membres du groupe s'éparpillèrent, et Hao alla déposer son précieux fardeau sur une des tables de piquenique, le tenant pour s'assurer qu'il ne tomberait pas. D'un sourire, le petit le rassura.

« Nous avons encore deux bonnes heures à attendre, » lança Hao à la cantonade (qui évidemment rattrapa le mot au vol). « Je dois aller rencontrer quelqu'un, ne vous entretuez pas en mon absence...  
>- Opachô peut venir?" Pour appuyer sa demande, le petit avait sorti sa meilleure bouille triste (tm) qui affectait quiconque le regardait. Jeanne crut même voir hésiter Hao.<br>Mais, hésitant ou pas, le brun finit par secouer la tête. « Je dois y aller seul, Opachô. Veille sur les autres pour moi, tu veux bien? Qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises. »

Le petit acquiesça avec sérieux, et sauta au bas de la table de pique-nique pour aller embêter Boris. Hao le suivit des yeux en souriant avant de se détourner de l'auvent et de repartir sous la pluie. Si au moins il finissait trempé, ce serait drôle, ça aiderait peut-être Ashiru à réaliser qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre taré pas digne d'une telle dévotion... Mais Jeanne eut beau prier, la protection d'Hao tint, et il resta au sec au moins jusqu'à être hors de vue. Zut.

Pensivement, elle tripota sa ceinture. A son insu, Turbein le remarqua, et Peyote d'un coup de coude lui demanda ce qui le faisait sourire; mais il ne répondit pas. A la place, il alla s'assoir près d'Ashiru, pour voir s'il allait bien. La jeune fille les observa un moment. Elle aussi, désormais, s'inquiétait un peu pour le jeune homme. Elle avait beau mal le comprendre, il était inoffensif, et elle détestait Hao de le promener comme ça. Si au moins il était conscient que l'autre se fichait bien de lui... Grimace. Ne pas y songer, se ronger les sangs la détournait de son habituel sang-froid.

En cherchant à regarder ailleurs, l'albinos aperçut quelque chose au travers du rideau de pluie. Curieuse, elle s'approcha, cherchant à décrypter l'image floue que lui offraient ses yeux mauvais. C'était une troupe qui descendait d'une grande voiture, une troupe habillée dans les tons gris et donc quasiment invisible sous cette pluie battante... Evidemment. Son cœur fit un bon. Les X-Laws.

La voiture se dématérialisa, et elle sut qu'elle avait raison. Jeanne sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Malgré elle, malgré ses bonnes résolutions et le mal que lui faisaient les souvenirs de sa rencontre avec le nouveau Marco, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, et surtout de vouloir les rejoindre. Elle sera le poing autour de sa ceinture. Reste collée au plan, au plan, ne t'égares pas petite enfant. Elle se concentra sur l'image de ses pieds, plantés dans le sol comme deux arbres centenaires, pour ne pas faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas dans leur direction. Sous ses yeux, le groupe parlementa avec le Pache assis sur le chariot à bagages, puis s'éloigna vers un bâtiment anthracite, et s'y engouffra, laissant l'esplanade vide.

L'albinos considéra la bâtisse un moment. Un mauvais pressentiment l'emplissait à sa vue, comme un trait acide et nauséeux venant du plus profond de son estomac. Elle avait envie de courir, de leur ordonner de sortir de là, de s'éloigner de cette aura malsaine. Mais elle était condamnée à les regarder de loin, à s'inquiéter de loin - s'approcher aurait été une folie. Hao la surveillait déjà, et Marco la croyait traîtresse...

« Je m'ennuie, » fit Mathilda à son côté, en triturant une de ses mèches argentées, la détournant du bâtiment. Jeanne lui offrit un sourire pâle. « On va bientôt monter à bord, ne t'inquiètes pas...  
>- Mais c'est maintenant que je m'ennuie! J'ai envie d'aller courir sous la pluie, tu viens? » La rousse la tirait déjà vers le bord de l'auvent. Jeanne déclina cependant, prétextant un froid qui lui transperçait déjà les doigts. Jack convainquit d'ailleurs sa maîtresse d'abandonner son projet, au profit d'une blague à faire sur Bill. L'albinos les regarda de loin, un léger sourire aux lèvres en voyant l'Américain berné par la fée rousse.<p>

Puis, lentement, elle alla s'assoir sur le petit banc de pierre, près de Marion qui s'était endormie. Le corps de l'italienne glissa contre elle, abandonné et fragile, la poussant à caresser la joue pâle, les mèches blondes. Chuck était assis sur le bord du banc, une cigarette au bec. Comme d'habitude, il ne reprenait sa véritable forme que lorsque sa maîtresse dormait et ne pouvait le voir. Jeanne ne l'avait jamais questionné à ce sujet.

« Et tu ne le feras pas, miss. Tu sens bien que ça me dérangerait, et tu n'as pas envie de risquer de perdre le calme de Marion pour satisfaire ta curiosité. » Rire jaune.

Jeanne ne répondit pas. Il faisait rarement entendre sa voix, encore moins à ceux qui n'étaient ni Marion ni Hao. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer. « Elle va bien, en ce moment, » dit-elle seulement.  
>Nouveau rire, mais aucune réponse. Même ainsi, il se refusait à résoudre les mystères de leur histoire. Sinon, il n'y aurait pas d'intérêt à l'écouter. Elle se contenta donc de lui envoyer un regard torve avant de baisser la tête sur la blonde. Elle avait l'air si paisible, ainsi endormie... Toute calme et douce. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment être à sa place dans le groupe d'Hao. Peut-être que...<p>

**« Attention, attention. Les participants au Shaman Fight in Tokyo et seulement les participants au Shaman Fight in Tokyo sont priés d'embarquer en porte 1. L'avion de Pache Airlines est avancé. Veuillez présenter votre Oracle Bell en bas de la passerelle d'embarquement. »**

Il y eut aussitôt du mouvement dans les bâtiments avoisinants. Jeanne cligna des yeux, réveilla Marion d'une pression sur la main. La petite blonde ouvrit des yeux endormis, Mathilda la leva d'un geste. « On y va, » fut le cri général, et le groupe se mit en branle, accompagnés d'Hao qui venait d'apparaître derrière Jeanne, ruinant une nouvelle fois son espoir de le voir être éliminé sur une question administrative. Enfin, il y aurait toujours du temps pour le vaincre, se décida-elle en passant la main sur la boucle appropriée à sa ceinture. Elle continuait de lui en vouloir, elle continuait de le haïr. Sa fierté blessée lui semblait tel un petit être mourant, dont le sang se répandait sur tous les moments passés avec lui, tous les souvenirs qui avaient pu, un moment, altérer son jugement. Hao était mauvais, et elle gagnerait, et elle le tuerait, et elle sauverait tout le monde.

Hao ricana. « Allez, fillette, on va être en retard pour le spectacle. »

* * *

><p><em>Fin de l'acte premier<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rain <strong>: *danse* j'ai finiiiiii ~

**Hao :** Bah non, y'a l'acte 2, et le 3 en plus

**Rain :** Me gâches pas ma joie, twa


End file.
